Freddy's Mall:Fantasma Nocturno
by ANTIALPHAS H
Summary: Mike Schmidt, un ex-Soldado soldado buscara una nueva vida despues de los traumas sufridos en una Guerra. Sera contratado como Guardia Nocturno de un Centro Comercial:Freddy's Mall, Acompañalo a el y a otros personajes en su nuevo travajo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí un tráiler de mi próxima Historia.**

**ANTIALPHAS H productions presenta:**

-Aquí CNN presentando en vivo y en directo, la apertura del gran centro comercial Freddy's Mall-…

**Muy pronto…**

-Se dice que es el centro comercial más grande del Mundo, con 3Km de terreno y 5 pisos-…

**Volverán…**

-No solo eso, nuestros queridos amigos de las pizzerías están aquí. ¡SI! Estamos hablando de Freddy Fazbear, Chica The Chicken y Bonnie The Bunny, no solo ellos también los Toy y otros Nuevos amigos-…

**De día, un paraíso…**

Se muestran personas comprando, disfrutando y pasando el tiempo, los niños jugando con los animatronicos.

**El Volverá…**

-El local cuenta con un avanzado sistema de cámaras y un puesto donde los efectivos vigilan el centro comercial…No se sabe por ahora el número del personal Nocturno de seguridad-…

…**...**

-Se ah visto a un Hombre encapuchado con una maleta, todas las Noches…Se rumora que este es el Guardia Nocturno. Pero solo es uno, un guardia para el centro comercial más grande del Mundo-…

…**...**

-Se ah entrevistado al personal diurno para saber quién es este personaje y porque es el único Guardia, pero nadie sabe nada, ni siquiera su Nombre…Muchos le han empezado a decir: El Fantasma Nocturno-…

**Pero de Noche…**

-Nadie sabe lo que sucede en Freddy's Mall cuando es de noche y menos de la persona quien lo cuida, creemos que solo es otro Guardia cualquiera que se aburre de 12:00 a 6:00… Oh tal vez no-…

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

El centro comercial comenzaba a cerrar, todos se retiraban lentamente, el reloj ya casi marcaba las 12:00. Cuando todos se fueron las puertas se cerraron automáticamente y las rejas de acero bajaron, para evitar que cualquier persona entrara o saliera.

**12:00…**

Finalmente el centro comercial cerró sus puertas, parecía que no había nadie en todo el lugar, pero no era así.

A lo lejos, en el tercer piso, había alguien, el estaba en encapuchado y se podían notar una pequeña variedad de "Armas nada convencionales", entre ellas: Algo que parecía ser una escopeta enfundada en su espalda, Un gancho con una cuerda enrollado alrededor de la espalda y el pecho, un bastón extensible y una que otra arma.

El Hombre saco un teléfono y empezó a ver las cámaras, frunció el ceño al ver que los Toy no estaban en su área. Se escucho un ruido, miro hacia adelante y se encontró con Toy Chica, mira hacia atrás y justamente Toy Bonnie también estaba ahí, estaba rodeado.

-Mierda-Dijo enojado, rápidamente desenrollo la cuerda con el gancho y engancho este en la barandilla y empezó a bajar hasta el segundo piso** (****Como los comandos especiales)**.

**Nombre del arma: Arpón Gancho.**

**Cuerda: Tiene una distancia de 10M, Hecha de fibra de carbono, es muy resistente y flexible, capaz de soportar un peso de 250Kl. **

**Gancho: Hecho de Acero, dispone de un mango para utilizarlo como arma.**

**Utilidad: Puede engancharse a cualquier saliente para brindarle al usuario un descenso seguro, también sirve como arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. **

Una vez en el segundo piso, empezó a correr hacia el norte del centro comercial, pero para su mala suerte Toy Freddy y Mangle bloqueaban su camino, el seguía corriendo hacia su dirección, de repente apoyó su pie en la barandilla y dio un salto fuera de esta y se agarro de un tubo balanceándose y soltándose, cayendo dando una vuelta de comando, estaba en el primer piso ahora.

Estaba en el área central de todo Freddy's, en la plaza, con más de 100M a la redonda, el hombre seguía corriendo, en frente de él se encontraba Freddy listo para atraparlo, a su izquierda estaba Bonnie y a su derecha Chica, el sujeto no tenía intenciones de detenerse, saco su escopeta, le apunto a Freddy y le disparo, solo que envés de que salieran perdigones, salieron chispas y descargas. Freddy cayó al piso con varios tics, el hombre paso sobre él y siguió corriendo en la misma dirección, guardo su arma en su funda.

**Nombre del Arma: Escopeta Electromagnética.**

**Capacidad: Tiene una capacidad de 8 cargadores especiales.**

**Munición: Los proyectiles fueron creados especialmente para aturdir al atacante por un rango de 3 Minutos.**

**Distancia: Tiene un alcance de 10M.**

**Utilidad: Puede dejar el endoesqueleto del atacante inhabilitado por cierto periodo de tiempo, para así dejarle al usuario el camino libre y escapar.**

Pasaron las horas y el individuo seguía corriendo, esquivando y escalando gracias al **(****Milagroso, grandioso, increíble y des estresante) **Parkour.

Finalmente llego a un punto en donde todos los Animatronicos lo rodearon, lo tenían contra la pared, no había salientes para escalar, no tenia munición, solo se quedo ahí esperando, los animatronicos se acercaban lentamente, hasta que… 

¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡YAY!

Se escucho por todo el lugar, finalmente la noche había terminado y los animatronicos regresaron a sus respectivos lugares.

El hombre sonrió victorioso, se dirigió a las puertas, introdujo la contraseña y las puertas del centro comercial se abrieron. Rápidamente las personas entraron al lugar, ignorando al Guardia, este se dirigió al estacionamiento, donde se encontró con el Dueño.

-¿Como le fue?-Pregunto el Dueño.

-Una noche tranquila, no hubo mucha actividad-Dijo tranquilo el Guardia.

-¡Perfecto!, bien hecho Mike-Dijo el Dueño contento-Aquí tienes-Dijo entregándole un cheque de 5000$ y debajo decía "Empleado del Mes".

**Nombre del Sujeto: Mike Schmidt.**

**Apodo: Fantasma Nocturno.**

**Edad: 34 Años.**

**Ocupación: Guardia de Seguridad**** (****Actualmente), Guardia Elite**** (****Actualmente), Soldado voluntario en el Ejército Ruso**** (****Anteriormente).**

**Armas: Escopeta Electromagnética, Arpón Gancho, Bastón Extensible y cualquiera que utilice en trayecto de la historia.**

**Vestimenta: Zapatos deportivos ligeros, Pantalones negros militares, Sudadera con capucha negra y Guantes medio dedo que sirven para reforzar el agarre. **

**FREDDY'S MALL: FANTASMA NOCTURNO.**

**Próximamente…**

**Solo en Fanfiction.**

**Bueno este es el tráiler de mi próxima Historia de proporciones épicas y otras cosas.**

**Oh el Parkour, mi deporte favorito, yo lo práctico desde que salió Assassin's Creed, la base más importante para hacer Parkour es: "NO pienses en caer". **

**También quiero decir que acepto ideas y sugerencias.**

**NO se olviden de pasar por mi otra Historia, La Venganza de Mike: El Nuevo Asesino Morado, ahí ustedes tienen la decisión de ah cual Animatronico matar primero y de qué manera quieren que lo mate, empezare a escribir el nuevo capítulo Mañana.**

**Pregunta: ¿De qué país eres?, bueno yo soy de ciudadanía Venezolana, pero ****(****aunque ustedes no lo crean) naci en Estados Unidos ****(****Gringolandia o Establos Hundidos XD) mas específicamente en el estado de Georgia, así que técnicamente soy medio Gringo, Joder. **

**Puede que no me crean pero no me importa, YO soy Venezolano estoy Orgulloso de serlo ****(****Aunque mi gobierno es una mierda, Joder).**

**Bueno me despido diciendo: "VIVA EL COMUNISMO" **


	2. Chapter 2: Pasado y Presente

**Hola camaradas, buenos días, tardes o noches.**

**Bueno aquí estoy, dándole comienzo a esta historia, que desde hace un tiempo estuve pensando en hacer.**

**Quiero aclarar que esta historia está basada tanto en hechos reales como ficticios.**

**Muy bien, comencemos…**

**Capitulo 2: Pasado y presente.**

**14 años atrás…**

Todo comenzó en Ucrania, después de que Kiev se viera obligado a romper el acuerdo de Minsk, gracias al armamento enviado de parte de Estados Unidos, las Repúblicas Autoproclamadas de Donetsk fueron arrasadas y los soldados sobrevivientes se vieron obligados a ocultarse en Rusia. Todos creyeron que todo había terminado, pero no fue así…

**··············································································**

-Aquí RT noticias reportando…Ejércitos Estadounidenses y Ucranianos entraron en territorio Ruso y atacaron un pueblo lleno de refugiados, El gobierno Ruso califica esto como un acto de Guerra de parte de Estado unidos…-

**·············································································**

-Se estima que son medio millón de soldados de EEUU están combatiendo en Rusia…esperen…nos acaban de informar de una invasión Estadounidense en las costas de Primorsk desde Japón, al parecer la campaña se extendió al Océano Pacifico…-

**·············································································**

-La Unión Europea realiza bombardeos en Bielorrusia, avanzando con ejercito Franceses, Alemanes y Austrohúngaros, todos alentados por el Gobierno Norteamericano, El Reino Unido discrepa, negando a unirse al conflicto…-

**·············································································**

-En Latino América, se han hecho protestas por las acciones de los Estados Unidos contra Rusia, exigiendo la paz y el cese de las hostilidades…-

**···········································································**

Después de un tiempo…EEUU invade Venezuela, el mundo creía que Venezuela no duraría Mucho ante el poderío Estadounidense, pero para la sorpresa de todos, la invasión a ese país fracaso. EEUU subestimo la resistencia del ejército Venezolano y las milicias formadas por civiles, que están dispuestas a morir antes de ceder su Patria.

La victoria de Venezuela unió más a América Latina, todos lo pises latinos se unieron en una solo nación, La Federación de Naciones Latinoamericanas. Y así dando inicio a una Guerra, una Guerra Mundial, La Tercera Guerra Mundial, iniciada por Estados unidos…

Cientos de Miles de Norteamericanos, fueron y se presentaron como voluntarios, listos para utilizar el uniforme Ruso y defenderlo de los invasores.

Entre ellos, estaba yo, Mike Schmidt, voluntario Estadounidense en las filas Rusas, estaba ahí para defender este gran país de mi maldito Gobierno de locos, me uní a los Rusos por una razón, defender la libertad, Estados Unidos perdió ese objetivo hace muchas décadas, ocultando sus motivos con excusas, pretextos y mentiras patéticas, es por eso que yo y mis amigos nos escapamos y llegamos junto a cientos de miles a combatir en nombre de la verdad y de la justicia, en nombre de Rusia…

**Presente…**

Han pasado 8 años desde que termino la guerra, Estados Unidos y sus aliados fueron derrotados, La Federación de Naciones Latinoamericanas pasó a ser La Federación de Naciones Americanas. La Guerra duro 6 años y para que terminara tuvimos que arriesgarlo todo, perdí algunos amigos, pero gane otros, Rusia con el tiempo perdono al resto de Europa.

Japón fue destruido, pero a quien le importa, se lo merecían por putos.

En el transcurso de la Guerra, tuvimos varios aliados inesperados, la OTAN se disolvió y china nos apoyo…

Pero de alguna manera, siento que algo falta…

Tercera Persona…

En la habitación de un apartamento, podemos ver a Mike sentado en su cama, se encontraba pensativo, no sabía qué hacer con su vida, desde que termino la Guerra, ha estado viajando por todo el mundo en busca de una nueva vida, pero le era casi imposible, viajo todas esas distancias solo para terminar donde empezó, su casa.

Tomo una fotografía que estaba en una mesita de noche, era de cuando estaba en el ejército, en la foto estaba él y un grupo de soldados posando para la cámara. Recordaba el día en que fue tomada esa foto…

**Flash Back…**

_27 de Agosto de 2017…Berlín, Alemania._

Las tropas Rusas se abrían paso por la destruida ciudad, los tanques y la infantería se abrían paso a disparos, el ejército Alemán estaba resistía fuertemente. En un área apartada, lejos de los disparos, podemos ver unas tiendas de campaña, un grupo de soldados se hallaban patrullando la zona y entre ellos se podía ver a Mike con un fusil AK47 en las manos, tenia so uniforme que conformaba de: ropa color gris oscura, un chaleco antibalas, botas, un par de guantes y un casco.

Mike se acerca a una chica de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, también tenía el uniforme del ejército, la chica mira a Mike y lo saluda:

-Hola Mike, ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto.

-Bien…pero tengo algo importante que deserte-Dijo Mike en un tono serio.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto preocupada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Mike dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños Lynda-Dijo, la chica lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –

De repente, aparecieron otros soldados con un pastel en las manos, mientras cantaban "Cumpleaños Feliz" al estilo Mexicano.

-Las odio a todos-Dijo Lynda avergonzada.

-Oye eso dolió-Dijo Mike sonriendo-El hecho de que estemos en Guerra no significa que no podamos celebrar tu cumpleaños-

-Gracias…-Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¡Atención! –Se escucho una voz firme, los soldados se pararon firmemente.

El dueño de esa voz, era un hombre con una edad que rondaba los 50 años, con barba y bigote, llevaba un uniforme diferente y envés de casco, llevaba un sombrero de invierno Ruso.

-Teniente Mike…Dígame ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Ordeno el hombre con el acento Ruso.

-Nada coronel…solo estamos…celebrando un cumpleaños-Respondió.

El coronel se acerco al grupo y los miro seriamente.

-Están en problemas-Dijo serio, para luego sonreír-¿Por qué no me invitaron? –

-Se me olvido-Dijo y todos lo miraron-¿Qué?... –

-Nada…Es solo que en todas las fiestas siempre hay una cámara para recordar el momento-Dijo el coronel, mientras sacaba una cámara de su bolsillo-¡Hey Dimitri, ven y tómanos una foto!-

-Como usted diga Coronel Reznov-Dijo el soldado acercándose y tomando la cámara.

Los soldados se acomodaron, Mike y Lynda iban abrazados y Reznov al lado de ellos.

-Digan Pizza-Dijo Dimitri.

-¿Pizza? -…

**Fin del Flas Back…**

Mike se quedo viendo la foto con nostalgia, desde que la guerra término nunca volvió a ver a Lynda y a los demás.

** ·····················································································**

Mike se hallaba en la cocina desayunando, tenía un televisor en frente, estaban dando el canal de noticias, el solo estaba tranquilo, pensando en qué hacer con su vida, considero reunirse al ejercito, Reznov dijo que el ejército Ruso siempre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero ya no había Guerra en que pelear, solo paz…aburrida paz. De repente en el televisor apareció algo que le llamo la atención:

-Ha pasado un mes desde la gran apertura del centro comercial conocido mundialmente como: "Freddy's Mall", el lugar es todo un excito, ganando inversiones que sobrepasan los 100 Millones de Dólares-Esto llamo la atención de Mike-El centro comercial necesita además un Guardia Nocturno, si usted está interesado, solo llame al…-

El trabajo parecía prometedor, además necesitaba algo de dinero y se veía que pagaban bien, pues es un lugar con una ganancia que sobrepasa los 100 Millones.

Después de desayunar, se vistió con botas militare, jeans azules, una camisa de vestir blanca, una sudadera gris arriba de esta y una chaqueta de cuero color negro.

**(N/A: Mike tiene puesto la vestimenta de Alex Mercer de [PROTOTYPE], yo también la tengo puesta :)**

Salió de su casa y empezó a caminar en dirección al centro comercial, no era muy lejos y la verdad era que él prefería caminar, ya que la caminata serbia para despejar su mente. Se puso unos auriculares y puso Snuff de Slipknot.

**1 Hora después…**

Mike ya estaba en frente del centro comercial, de verdad la estructura era gigantesca, con una entrada extravagante de donde entraban y salían grandes cantidades de personas, Mike se puso la capucha y entro en el edificio.

Adentro el lugar parecía más grande de lo que se veía afuera. Después de preguntar a algunos guardias y pedir instrucciones de cómo llegar a la oficina del dueño, una vez seguida todas estas instrucciones, Mike ya estaba en frente de la puerta del dueño, toco la puerta.

-Pase-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Mike entro y vio a un hombre de unos 60 años de edad, sentado frente a un gran escritorio con computados, papeles y artículos de oficina caros, además que en las paredes habían: cuadros y fotos viejas donde se veían las anteriores Pizzerías.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –Pregunto.

-Vine por el trabajo de Guardia nocturno-Dijo Mike, el hombre cambio su gesto a uno serio, lo miro de pies a cabeza y dijo:

-Siéntese-Pidió, Mike obedeció y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio-Muy bien señor, para obtener este trabajo hay que estar capacitado… Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Está usted capacitado? –

El hombre lo miro seriamente, Mike no entendía porque, pero no le importaba.

-Usted mismo lo juzgara-Dijo, el dueño arqueo una ceja.

-Muy bien…ponga su dedo en el escáner de identidad y veamos que tenemos-Dijo señalando un aparato en frente de Mike, el cual emitía luces parpadeantes de color rojo.

Mike puso su dedo en el vidrio del escáner y luego este empezó a procesar toda la información que tenia y a enviarla a la computadora del dueño. Una vez terminado el escaneo, reviso la información y se sorprendió de lo que leyó.

-Contratado-Fue lo único que dijo.

** ·····················································································**

Mike salía del centro comercial, con el uniforme en sus manos, pensando que quizás sería solo un trabajo aburrido, vigilar el lugar y a los muñequitos, su jefe le advirtió que los animatronicos se moverán en la noche, pero no le dio mucha importancia, pues solo son muñecos.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? -…

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Los Gringos iniciaron la Tercer Guerra aquí…Es que uno ya esta arto de sus estúpidas y exageradas películas donde el malo siempre es el Ruso, Chino, Coreano e incluso Latinoamericanos y nunca son ellos y lego se preguntan de porque los odian.**

**Y más ahora que nos califican como amenaza, como si Venezuela fuera una amenaza, cuando valla a estados unidos, lo primero que haré será cagarme por toda la casa blanca y en la tumba de Truman.**

**CORTO:**

**-¡Hey, Toy Bonnie! –Llamo Mike.**

**-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto.**

**-Te llego un mensaje de Fernando-Respondió Mike.**

**-¿Qué Fernando? –Pregunto Toy Bonnie confundido.**

**-¡Cuando tengas genero te lo mando! –Mike se pone los lentes.**

**-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –De la nada salió un montón de gente y empiezan a celebrar con Mike, mientras le abucheaban a Toy Bonnie, el cual se puso a llorar como una nenaza.**

**Fin del corto…**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Cuál es tu personaje Histórico favorito?, el mío es Jesús…segundo de Stalin.**

**Bueno, me despido diciendo: "AGUANTE RUSIA".**


	3. Chapter 3: Novhe 1

**HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo la pasaron sin mi? Bien supongo, ¿Verdad?...Muy bien, porque ahorita mismo la estoy pasando horrible, pero bueno, ¿Qué esperaban de alguien que vive en Venezuela con un presidente bien pendejo?...como extraño a Chávez… y para colmo, no lo único que me permitía leer los Fics de otros (Un teléfono), se fue al carajo, ya que donde vivo NO HAY INTERNET, Horrible lo sé.**

**Bueno dejando de lado todo, comencemos…**

**Capitulo 3: Noche 1.**

**11:00 PM…**

Mike, ahora el nuevo Guardia nocturno de seguridad, se hallaba entrado en el centro comercial, esquivando a las grandes multitudes que salían rápidamente, por alguna razón los guardias se apresuraban a sacar a las personas, inclusive algunos utilizaban la fuerza o amenazas, esto extraño mucho a Mike, pero no le dio importancia.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y entro en una habitación donde decía "Sala de seguridad" en la puerta, en el lugar había una gran cantidad de monitores y pantallas donde se podían divisar diferentes áreas del centro comercial mediante la cámaras, también la oficina estaba muy extendida, con la capacidad de albergar a unas 30 personas, las cámaras tenían buena resolución, con visión nocturna adquirida…por si acaso.

Mike sentó en una silla frente al escritorio grande, el cual estaba en un área elevada en frente de las cámaras. Con una taza de café colombino en la mano, dijo:

-Muy bien…Primera noche, sencillo-Puso sus manos atrás de sus cabeza y los pies arriba del escritorio, estaba muy relajado.

**12:00 AM…**

Finalmente, el lugar cerró sus puertas, todos ya se habían ido y las luces se apagaron, el centro comercial quedo a oscuras. Todo apuntaba a que sería una noche tranquila.

Mike decidió ver las cámaras solo para entretenerse un poco, revisando al azar solo para no aburrirse, el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que él pensaba, su vista termino en el monitor que apuntaba el escenario de los animatronicos Toy.

-¿Pero qué? –Los Toy no estaban.

En ese momento Mike recordó lo que había dicho el dueño, que los animatronicos se movían en la noche, pero… ¿Por qué? Mike agarro una linterna y salió de la oficina para investigar y despejar su mente, para no aburrirse.

Caminaba por los pasillos, viendo de paso las grades tienda, ciertamente en ese centro comercial se encontraba de todo, pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, el ruido provino de un pasillo oscuro, seguido de algunas pisadas que se acercaban a él, Mike no perdió tiempo y con su linterna, alumbro el pasillo. El Guardia se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba…Era Freddy.

Mike se quedo paralizado, no por el miedo…sino, porque ya él lo había visto antes. Si, el había visto a ese oso hace mucho tiempo…

**Flash Back…**

**Primera persona: Mike.**

_5 de Octubre, 2020...Atlanta, Georgia._

Era segunda semana de la invasión a Estados Unidos, aquí fue donde nací, donde me crie, es mi tierra…mi sangre, pero no dejaría atrás mis objetivos, debíamos cumplir nuestro deber, ya casi terminara esta Guerra. Solo éramos 3, Lynda, yo y un chico peculiar llamado Daniel, este último era muy bueno, uno de los mejores soldados en esta división, llamada "Los Bastardos" porque somos Americanos que peleamos contra nuestra propia nación, aunque Lynda es de México y Daniel de...bueno, no se, aunque también habían soldados Rusos en esta división.

Estábamos en busca de patrullas enemigas, los habíamos hecho retroceder y ahora íbamos a la caza, para poder replegarlos. El Coronel Reznov nos dio la orden de barrer esta zona a ver que hay.

A lo lejos logramos divisar una Pizzería, el letrero estaba medio destruido al igual que el local, pero era entendible, el nombre era "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza", nos acercamos al restaurante, solo para investigar y ver si encontramos algo de utilidad.

-Me pregunto si… ¿Habrá Pizza buena ahí adentro?-Se pregunto Daniel.

-¿Es en lo único que piensas? –Pregunto Lynda con evidente molestia.

-Pues…SIII-Respondió de una forma muy Troll, Lynda estaba a punto de contestarle, pero lo evite.

-Chicos, no comiencen otra pelea, con una Guerra basta, no necesitamos otra-Dije para finalmente callarlos-Daniel, tu ve al frente, Lynda, ve con él y yo les cubro las espalda, ¿Si? -

Ambos asintieron y comenzamos a inspeccionar el lugar, pasaron algunos minutos y…

-¡AJA! –Grito Daniel, rápidamente me gire para ver de qué se trataba-¡Por fin!...Pizza-

-¡Oye! Qué asco, ni si quiera sabes cuánto tiempo lleva eso allí-Dijo Lynda mirando como Daniel agarraba una rebanada de Pizza de una caja.

-¿Y qué?, nunca es bueno desperdiciar un buen pedazo de Pizza, niña…Además-Se come la rebanada-Esto esta delicioso, ¿Quieres? -

Y otra vez comenzaron…mierda, los ignore y seguí revisando el local, apenas si entraba luz. Entre a un área llena de mesas y artículos de fiesta, con algunos dibujos, seguí avanzando, hasta que pude ver un escenario en donde habían un conejo, un oso y un pato, los cuales parecían estar cubiertos de un liquido rojizo… ¡¿Era sangre?! ¿Pero cómo?, me di cuenta de que en el piso también había y guiaba a una habitación.

Cuando entre en la habitación, vi 3 trajes de los muñecos mencionados, de los cuales goteaba sangre, me acerque y me di cuenta de que había alguien ahí adentro, era…era, un soldado de la sexta división de Rangers, era como si…como si, los hubieran metido a la fuerza, ¿Pero quién? Y ¿Por qué?

Curiosamente, los animatronicos tenían algunos agujeros de bala en sus trajes, como si les hubieran disparado a propósito… o tal vez solo fueron balas perdidas no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que jamás olvidara esto.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

**Tercera persona.**

Mike corría por los pasillos del centro comercial, los animatronicos lo perseguían, no sabía lo que le harían, pero no se quedaría a saberlo, pues algo le decía en su interior que los evitara a toda costa. Logro perderlos de vista, dándole la oportunidad de esconderse en la oficina.

-Mierda-Dijo cerrando la puerta con seguro-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –

El Guardia se dirigió al área de las cámaras y comenzó a observar el movimiento de los animatronicos, los cuales se movían rápidamente. De repente se oyeron golpes en la puerta, la cual era de metal y no iba resistir mucho.

Estaba acorralado, si esa puerta se rompía estaba jodido, empezó a buscar desesperadamente una ruta alterna para poder salir, sus ojos se posaron en los ductos de ventilación.

Freddy finalmente rompió la puerta, entrado junto con Chica y Bonnie, pero la oficina estaba vacía, el trió empezó a revisar bien el lugar, pero sin resultado alguno. Mike se encontraba desplazándose por los ductos, llego a una parte despejada en el segundo piso, el ducto estaba en el techo, abrió la rejilla y salto.

Inmediatamente empezó a correr lo más lejos posible de la oficina, pero para su mala suerte, los Toy estaban frente a él, se dio media vuelta, pero lo que parecía ser un payaso, un perro café y un gato azul se interponían en su camina…Estaba rodeado. Mike al verse atrapado, tuvo una idea muy loca, se lanzo por la orilla y se agarro de un tubo para balancearse y caer al primer piso, los volvió a perder de vista.

Mike estuvo esquivando, evitando y escabulléndose de los animatronicos toda la noche, estaba cansado, fue muy difícil para ser su primera noche, el riesgo de ser atrapado era desconocido para él, pero ya tenía una idea en mente de que es lo que le puede pasar si llega a caer en sus manos y no sería muy bueno el resultado. Al parecer su primera noche no fue tan aburrida como él pensaba.

_¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡YAY!_

Finalmente su jornada había terminado, los animatronicos volován a sus lugares, ignorando al Guardia que pasaba a su lado, evidentemente estaba cansado, tenia algunos goles pero nada serio. Mike se dirigió a la puertas del local, introdujo la contraseña y las puertas se abrieron, las personas casi ni lo notaban solo seguían su camino, ignorándolo.

Mike salió al estacionamiento, donde se encantaba el dueño con un sobre en la mano, el Guardia se acerco con un gesto serio en la cara.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo le fue señor Schmidt? –Pregunto el dueño, Mike lo miro a la cara con evidente molestia.

-¿Qué carajos tratan de hacer esos malditos muñecos? –Pregunto.

-Bueno…no lo sé, eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar-Respondió, Mike solo refunfuño-Si quieres puedes renunciar-

-¿Bromeas?... –Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Mike-¿Por qué renunciar?...creí que este trabajo seria aburrido, pero no y eso es genial, por fin un trabajo entretenido con nuevos retos-

El dueño estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a alguien con semejante determinación y valentía, aunque que podrías esperar de alguien que gano la medalla al valor 3 veces.

-Por cierto…La puerta de la oficina fue derribada, será mejor que pongan otra y por favor…que sea una de hierro, se lo sugiero-Dijo, el dueño aun sorprendido le entrego el sobre con su paga-Gracias-

Dicho esto, Mike tomo camino su casa dejando a un confundido y sorprendido anciano, el cual se dirigió a su oficina sin decir nada.

-Esto será interesante-…

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Quiero Pizza ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, se que esta algo corto, pero les prometo que lo próximos capítulos serán largos.**

**CORTO:**

Estaban Mike, Jeremy Fritz jugando al Póker.

-Oye Mike… ¿Dónde están los animatronicos? –Pregunto Jeremy.

-Cierto, hace rato que no los veo-Dijo Fritz.

Mike sonrió como un psicópata.

-Los puse a ver My Little Pony-Dijo normalmente, Jeremy y Fritz pusieron caras de horror.

-Dios se apiade de ellos-

Efectivamente, TODOS los animatronicos estaban en Show Stage hipnotizados viendo MLP como idiotas. Efectivamente esa serie es más adictiva que la droga.

**Fin del corto…**

**El OC Daniel le pertenece a Xclax y Lynda a Karoru Gengar, mis dos autores favoritos de FNAF. Seria épico verlos a los dos en una pelea, una batalla mas épica que Jesús vs Goku XD. **

**PREGUNTA: ¿Cuál es tu Película favorita y cuál es la que más odias?, Alpha and Omega y la que más odio es 50 Homos de Gay, que mierda de película, que se mueran todos los pinches actores que me cagare en sus tumbas hasta hacerles un mausoleo de mierda.**

**Bueno me despido diciendo: "De verdad seria épico un Xclax vs K.G"**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparacion

**Hola muy buenas, Hola muy buenas, Hola muy buenas, Hola…**

**-¡Ya, mierda!** **–Grito William.**

**Ok ya, ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo la pasaron?, aquí todo está bien…a excepción de las inmensas colas, la delincuencia, la corrupción, el burro que tenemos de presidente y una docena de cosas más, pero al menos no tenemos a los gringos aquí, que lleguen y nos invadan que juro que si me llego encontrar a un puto gringo creyéndose Rambo lo primero que le haré será sacarle los órganos por las putas nalgas.**

**¡VIVA LA REVOLUCION!...pero no esta revolución, esta revolución da pena.**

**Capitulo 4: Preparación.**

El nuevo Guardia se hallaba pensativo, ya que había aceptado oficialmente el trabajo y que los Animatronicos posiblemente tratarían de matarlo, correría muchos riesgos, ya que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran escasas si trataría de aguantarlos de la misma manera que izo en su primera noche. Necesitaba una manera de desplazarse fluidamente por el edificio sin el riesgo de ser atrapado, un método efectivo, practico, que cualquiera pueda hacer, uno que le permita acceder a áreas donde los animatronicos no lo alcanzarían, pero… ¿Cuál?, después de varios minutos de pensarlo, un recuerdo vino a su cabeza. 

**Primera Persona: Mike…**

**Flash Back…**

_1 de Marzo, 2018…Estrasburgo, Francia._

El ambiente rea prospero, los personas caminaban por las calles tranquilamente, ignorando el hecho de que una guerra pronto entraría en sus vidas, los bombardeos aun no comenzarían, por el momento no…el conflicto en Alemania aun faltaba mucho para que terminara, pero sabía que muy pronto comenzaría la invasión a Francia.

Estaba de incognito, el Coronel Reznov me envió junto con Lynda en una misión de reconocimiento y extracción. El Adjetivo era encontrarnos con un agente británico del MI6, al parecer el Reino Unido se unió a nosotros, no los culpo, después de ser la sombra de Estados Unidos, decidió que era tiempo de darle un lección al bastardo que engendro.

Lynda y yo caminábamos por las calles, tratando de no llamar la atención, pues al parecer se enteraron de nuestra presencia en la ciudad. La dirección que nos dieron nos llevo a una especie de callejón con ciertos dibujos de grafitis pintados en las paredes, en especial uno que parecía una "A".

-Oigan ustedes-Llamo un sujeto encapuchado con una sudadera blanca, jeans, zapatos deportivos y una pequeña mochila-¿Ustedes son Águila muerta? –

Yo y Lynda pusimos gestos serios, "Águila muerta" era el nombre clave que utilizamos para esta misión, pues estábamos de incognito y tuvimos que usar nombres falsos para entrar en el país.

-Si lo somos-Respondí mirando al sujeto a la cara, la cual estaba oscura de la nariz hacia arriba-Y usted es…-

-Mi nombre no importa, lo que importa es el mensaje que les traigo-Dijo el sujeto sorprendiéndonos a los dos.

-¿Tu eres agente del MI6? –Pregunto Lynda seriamente.

-No, no lo soy, el agente esta…ocupado por un incidente que ocurrió esta mañana y me pidió que les trajera el mensaje por el-Explico el encapuchado, para luego susurrar-Típico de Bong-

-¿Qué? –

-Nada, nada-Dijo rápidamente, acto seguido saco un algo parecido a un Chip-Aquí tienen, toda la información esta en este Chip, pero tengan mucho cuidado, algunos Islamistas le pusieron el ojo a esta cosa y ellos además de los militares aran lo que sea para obtenerlo, ¿Entendido? -

-Entendido-Dije agarrando el objeto.

-Bien me tengo irme, les deseo suerte-

Dicho esto, el sujeto se fue corriendo, solo para trepar hábilmente un muro y llegar al techo, la verdad es que era muy hábil, yo simplemente observe como se perdía entre la profundidad del entorno de los edificios. Con el tiempo descubrí que ese era una especie de deporte local que fue hecho hace siglos, pero el nombre oficial fue dado en Francia por un atleta que practicaba este mismo arriesgado deporte…

**Fin del Flash Back…**

**Tercera persona.**

Parkour, esa era la solución, la solución que lo ayudaría a desplazarse por el centro comercial disminuyendo las posibilidades de ser atrapados, pero para poder realizar dicho deporte necesitaba estar preparado tanto físico como mentalmente posible y eso no era problema, pues se sentía preparado. Pero, a pesar de tener el Parkour de su parte, necesitaba algo mas…un plan de contingencia, una ventaja que le diera otra oportunidad de escapar en caso de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos, pero ¿Cuál?, ¿Cuál iba a ser esa oportunidad?

Mike se hallaba muy pensativo, ¿Cómo podía retenerlos? ¿De qué manera? Y ¿Cómo?...Muy simple…con un Arma, pero no cualquier arma, una que le permita abrir una brecha, una que le permita tener el tiempo suficiente para perderlos de vista, pero…¿Cuál sería esa arma? Y ¿Cómo la conseguiría?

Muy simple…con una llamada. El Guardia rápidamente agarro el teléfono y marco un número que solo él y unos pocos conocían en todo el país.

-_Este número es propiedad del Ejército Ruso, por favor…_-El hombre fue interrumpido.

-Andrei soy yo, Mike-Interrumpió el mencionado.

-_¿Mike? ¿De verdad eres tú? _–Pregunto incrédulo el soldado de nombre Andrei.

-Si soy yo-Respondió.

-_¡Genial!, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos camarada?_ –Exclamo Andrei con evidente alegría.

-3 o 4 años, pero ese no es el punto-El tono de Mike cambio a uno serio-Necesito un favor tuyo, ¿Si? –

-_Al notar por el tono de tu voz, se nota que es algo importante_-Dijo Andrei prestando atención a las palabras de su amigo-Dime… ¿Qué necesitas? –

-¿Recuerdas ese proyecto durante la invasión a Japón, "El Apagón"?-Pregunto Mike mientras salía de su casa con su Ropa casual **(La vestimenta de Alex Mercer)** en dirección a Freddy's Mall.

-_Como olvidarlo, fue una de las batallas más "Interesantes" que hemos hecho_-Hablo Andrei sin entender las razones de la llamada.

Durante la invasión del Ejército Ruso a Japón, se empleo una tecnología inusual en el ejército y esa era "El electromagnetismo", eso se debía a que los japoneses estaban acostumbrados a vivir en ciudades MUY luminosas, además del hecho de que el avance en sus tecnologías de defensa eran un estorbo en el camino, sin mencionar el hecho de que Otakus, así es…Otakus, decidieron ir a Japón para hacer el patético esfuerzo de salvar el país que engendro una de las casa mas repulsivas que jamás se pudieron crear en esta historia, el Animierda, perdón Anime. Así que decidieron emplear esta área de la Física para neutralizar sus defensas y así crear las llamadas "Armas Electromagnéticas".

Cuando la Operación Apagón fue puesta en marcha se fabricaron muchos prototipos de armas para inhabilitar las maquinas enemigas, al principio no hubo muchos resultados, pero con el paso del tiempo se creó un arma capaz de dejar aislados de energía a los enemigos, esta arma se llamo: La Bomba Electromagnética, la cual fue lanzada, inhabilitando las defensas de los Japoneses, permitiéndole al los Rusos pasar sin mucha resistencia. Lo que quedo de la resistencia Japonesa fueron solo simples Otakus negando a rendirse, pero al final TODOS fueron fusilados, hubo algunos casos de Otakus que se rindieron, pero los soldados de todas maneras los asesinaban sin piedad…a nadie le importo, pues TODOS en el Ejército Ruso los odiaban.

-_Putos Otakus…Como dijo alguien importante una vez: El Anime es el perfecto ejemplo de porque dos Bombas Atómicas NO fueron suficientes_-Dijo Andrei por el teléfono-_Slava Stalin_-

**(N/A: Perdón por mi Anti-otakismo, pero eso lo aclarare al final)**

-Ese no es el punto Andrei, necesito algo…algo muy importante-Dijo Mike seriamente.

-_¿Qué cosa?_ –Pregunto con atención.

-Necesito que me envíes uno el prototipo A-37-Hablo Mike sin cambiar el tono, Andrei se sobresalto.

-_¡¿Qué?, acaso te has vuelto loco! _–

-Quizás…pero no importa-Dijo Mike tranquilamente.

-_¿Qué no importa?... ¡Esa cosa casi mata tres de nuestros soldados más experimentados! _–Exclamo Andrei casi gritando.

-¿Y? –

-_¿Y?, ¡¿Y?!...¡Acaso quieres morir!_-Esta vez grito, llamando la atención de alguien importante.

-_Andrei…que rayos te pasa_-Dijo otra voz al otro lado de la línea, una voz que Mike reconocía perfectamente-_¿Con quién hablas? _-

-_General…no va a creer con quien estoy hablando_-Dijo Andrei, pasándole el teléfono a su superior.

-_Habla el General Reznov…Identifíquese_-Ordeno el oficial con una voz firme.

-Es bueno volver a escucharlo General-Dijo Mike tranquilamente.

-_¿Mike?...hijo de puta, jajá_-Dijo Reznov alegremente-_Dime, ¿Cómo estás? _-

-Jodido y usted…-

-_¡Igual!_ –Exclamo el General soltando una carcajada-_Veo que no has cambiado…pero me puedes decir a que se debe esta llamada_-

-Necesito algo muy importante-Dijo Mike despreocupadamente.

-_¿Ah sí?...y ¿Que es lo que necesitas camarada?_ –Pregunto Rezno en el mismo tono.

-Nada importante…solo el prototipo A-37 del proyecto Apagón, eso es todo-Hubo un momento de silencio.

-_Mmmm_…_Claro, ¿Por qué no?_ –Dijo el General tranquilamente.

-_¡¿Qué?! _–Se escucho un grito en la otra línea

-_Solo dime para cuando lo necesitas y te lo enviaremos sin problemas_-Hablo Reznov sin seriedad alguna, mientras recibía preguntas y protestas por parte de Andrei.

-Lo más rápido que puedan por favor-Dijo Mike.

-_No hay problema…Por cierto ¿A qué dirección?_ –Pregunto Reznov.

-¿Bromeas?, están en Moscú la sede de inteligencia más grande del mundo, solo rastreen la llamada y ya, así nos ahorraremos la charla y la palabrería-

-_De verdad no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo tipo callado de siempre_…Muy bien, pero aun no me has dicho por que necesitas estas cosas-

-Es una larga historia General y si se la dijera, de seguro no me la creería-Dijo Mike un poco más serio.

-_Bueno, no importa, de seguro tienes tus razones_-Dijo Reznov con el mismo tono-_Pero no me meteré en eso, dejare que tú mismo pelees tus propias batallas y por eso te digo…Feliz Casería_-

-Gracias General, igualmente-

-Adiós camarada y suerte-Dicho esto, la llamada se corto.

Mike sonrió y guardo su teléfono, al parecer las cosas iban bien…por ahora, ya estaba en la entrada del enorme centro comercial, aun era temprano, pero la gente entraba y salía a mares por la enorme puerta. Se puso la capucha y entro al edificio.

Ya que planea utilizar el Parkour como medio para desplazarse por el edificio, necesitaba aprender más sobre la estructura interna del local para utilizar rutas alternas, saber si hay una saliente para balancearse, esconderse o trepar y al parecer tenia suerte, en muchas áreas del edificio veía una posible ruta para poder esquivarlos y/o evitarlos. Mike pasó por una zona envuelta con sabanas y un letrero que decía: "No pase, zona en construcción", decidió no prestarle atención y siguió su camino, explorando rutas y verificando los lugares en donde podría perder a sus enemigos.

-"_Mierda, este puto lugar sigue creciendo"_ –Pensó Mike, los ojos del Guardia se posaron sobre una de las tiendas done el letrero decía "Armas" –_"Por fin…un lugar interesante"_ –

Acto seguido, Mike entra en la tienda, la cual se podían apreciar armas de todo tipo, desde cuchillo y pistolas, hasta fusiles de asalto y ametralladoras de alto calibre, junto con lanza granadas, bazookas, minas, explosivos a control remoto y algunos cañones. También avían dispositivos militares como binoculares, chalecos, botas, guantes y uniformes.

-Gracias Dios…-

**Un rato después…**

El guardia salía de la tienda con maleta en sus manos, pero inmediatamente se paró en seco al ver a…alguien.

-Mierda-Rápidamente se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares del edificio, rezando por qué no lo haya visto.

Lentamente se asomo por la oriya de la columna, tratando de mirar a aquella persona por la que se escondía, la cual era una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate y un físico envidiable que Mike reconocía perfectamente.

-_"Lynda Murtons"_ –Pensó Mike, mirando a la mencionada, cerciorándose de que no lo haya visto-_"¿Qué carajo hace ella aquí?"_ –

Lynda tenía una cámara en sus manos, estaba fotografiando ciertos lugares en el centro comercial, a simple vista, esto parecería normar, pero a la vista de Mike, esto parecía sospechoso, ya que Lynda no fotografiaba los lugares a donde iría cualquier turista, más bien fotografiaba lugares que Mike consideraba estratégicos, ya que ella al igual que él se conocían mutuamente y fueron compañeros de escuadrón durante la guerra.

A Mike le pareció raro esto, pero decidió no darle importancia y decidió salir lo antes posible de allí, ya que…era complicado.

**11:00 PM…**

El Guardia iba caminando por la calle, en dirección al centro comercial, preparando una estrategia para su segunda noche, pero a pesar de todo, no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Por qué lo perseguían? Y ¿Para qué? , muchas y otras preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, entre ellas: ¿Qué hacia Lynda ahí? La última vez que se vieron fue hace mucho tiempo y no fue de la mejor manera que digamos. Mike estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando, alguien MUY peligroso que lo vigilaba desde la oscuridad, esperando el momento para atacar a su víctima.

Un ruido izo que Mike se parara en seco, solo para después agacharse y saltar dando una vuelta de comando, justo a tiempo para esquivar el filo de un cuchillo que iba dirigido a su cabeza, el Guardia miro de quien se trataba su atacante, solo para llevarse una imagen desagradable. Era un chico vestido con unos zapatos Converse, pantalones negros y una sudadera blanca, pero eso no era todo, su rostro, en su rostro palidecido había una horrorosa sonrisa que parecía haber sido cortada mejilla a mejilla, sus ojos, más bien sus parpados estaban ennegrecidos como si su parpados hubieran sido quemados y su cabello era extremadamente oscuro.

**(N/A: Si no saben quién es, pues jodanse)**

-Valla…Debes ser un imán para las chicas o ¿no amigo? –Se burlo Mike, a pesar de estar frente a uno de los desquiciados más mongólicos del mundo, no tenía miedo alguno, pues ya había visto cosas peores en la guerra.

El sujeto solo fue corriendo hacia él con intenciones de atacarlo con su cuchillo ce cocina, cuando estaba frente al Guardia, empezó a tacarlo veloz y ágilmente, pero Mike de todas maneras los esquivaba como si nada, haciendo que su oponente comenzara a desesperarse y sus movimientos fueran más erráticos y violentos. A pesar de los erráticos ataques de su oponente, Mike parecía estar tranquilo, esperando el momento correcto para contraatacar, esperando que el sujeto cometa un error.

Mike en un movimiento ágil, le atrapo la muñeca y con ambas manos le aplico una llave que izo que su oponente soltara el cuchillo, aunque no mostro rastros de haber sentido dolor de todas maneras lo soltó, haciendo que el Guardia se apoderara del arma, la cual ahora se encontraba en sus manos.

-Lindo cuchillo-Murmuro Mike, observando el filo del cuchillo, el cual estaba un poco desgastado y con sangre seca en la punta-Gracias, ahora se con que haré la sopa de mañana…si quieres te invito-

El chico a pesar de la sonrisa en su cara, estaba furioso, aunque no se notaba mucho, decidido a acabara con el Guardia, se lanzo hacia él, pero justo cuando estaba frente a él, Mike saco una pistola, más específicamente una Colt 1911 y le apunto a la cabeza, el chico se paró en seco, tenía el arma peligrosamente cerca, el cañón estaba a tan solo 10 centímetros de su frente.

Mike sonrió al ver que tenía la ventaja muy por delante de su oponente, pero por más raro que parezca el chico comenzó a reír desquisiadamente, solo para después decir:

-Eh venido a decirte que nadie, absolutamente NADIE puede hacerme desaparecer, mientras la gente crea en MI, seguiré existiendo, seguiré esperando a que estés dormido para encestarte una apuñalada que te lleve a un mundo mejor, en el mundo de las sombras, un mundo…en que ningún ser humano corriente puede adentrarse, ¡un mundo que se escapa del entendimiento humano!...Y de cualquier creador de historias de terror…Yo soy Jeff The Killer y ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no le temo a nada! Y mucho menos…a la muerte…Go To Sleep-Dijo el chico de nombre Jeff con una voz seca y sin vida.

-Que poeta que eres cabron-Se burlo Mike sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza-Pues yo soy la mismísima muerte y por eso te digo…Go To Shit-

Dicho esto, Mike jalo del gatillo, haciendo que el arma disparara el proyectil, el cual inmediatamente atravesó el cráneo de Jeff lado a lado sin ningún problema, pero antes de que el cadáver cayera al piso, Mike rápidamente le atravesó el cuello con su propio cuchillo y lo ladeo, decapitándolo.

-Puto-Dijo Mike observando a su víctima, solo para después agarrar el cuerpo sin vida de Jeff y tirarlo dentro de un contenedor de la basura que había por la calle donde estaba-Ahí es donde mereces estar hijo de perra…pero antes-

El Guardia saca su pistola y le dispara repetidas veces al cuerpo inerte de su víctima, hasta vaciar el cargador.

-Solo por si acaso…-Dicho esto, Mike guarda su pistola en la parte trasera de su pantalón y el cuchillo de Jeff en su chaqueta.

**_¡Nueva arma obtenida!_**

**Nombre del arma: Cuchillo de JTK.**

**Maniobrabilidad: Lo suficientemente ligera y pequeña como para ocultarla y llevarla a donde sea.**

**Velocidad: Muy alta, debido a su estilo compacto y único que fue modificado por su dueño anterior para brindarle una ventaja sobre sus oponentes.**

**Bloqueo: Limitado, debido a su hoja, solo puede ser efectivos con otras armas de su tipo. **

**Utilidad: Puede ser usada como arma para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque su filo este deteriorado debido a que no fue afilado en mucho tiempo.**

Mike finalmente se hallaba frente del enorme centro comercial, sin nada más que decir, entro al lugar…

-Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo…-

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

**Una vez oí a un Otaku decir: **

**[Inserte voz de marica] **_"El Anime nos inspira a escuchar brutales bandas de Black Metal como Slipknot"**.**_** ¡ESO MAS FALSO QUE BILLETE DE 3 DOLARES!, No se imaginan las ganas que tuve de desmembrarlo pedacito por pedacito…Además, Slipknot NO ES Black Metal, es Nu y Alternative, además el B.M es Satánico y si es verdead lo que dicen, eso querría decir que el Anime también lo es. **

** Tengo tendencias a ser Anti-Otaku, pero no lo soy, pero me alegro de conocer otros Otakus que si respetan a otros, ya que ellos al igual que yo…Odian el Yaoi y el Yuri, ya que eso lo consideramos enfermizo y asqueroso, pero cada quien sus gustos. La UNICA autora que respeto que ha puesto Yaoi y Yuri es Karoru Gengar. **

**Bien hecho Mike, mataste a Jeff The Killer…solo falta Jane XD, muchos hemos esperado la muerte de ese puto y yo se las he dado XD, hagamos que la frase "Go To Shit" sea un excito.**

**CORTO:**

Freddy, Chica y Bonnie estaban en el escenario tocando una horrorosa canción a los oídos de cualquier Metalero, pero de lo que no se daban cuenta, era de que entre la multitud, había un encapuchado bien armado observándolos, dicho sujeto comenzó a apartar la gente, dirigiéndose lentamente hasta los animatronicos.

Freddy noto al hombre dirigiéndose hacia él, pero ya era tarde, el encapuchado utilizo la espalda de un niño como base y así tomar impulso, en el aire, una cuchilla salió de su manga. El encapuchado cayó sobre Freddy, clavándole la cuchilla en su cuello, se puso de pie y miro a los animatronicos, solo para luego sacar su espada…

**_GUARD'S CREED_**

_Próximamente._

**Fin del Corto.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?, Ahí no se que responderles, hay muchas canciones que me gustan, pero yo creo que es: Snuff de Slipknot, no lo sé hay algo en esa canción que me hace sentir diferente.**

**Ahora si espero los mensajes de las Fangirls furiosas por haber matado a Jeff, culpen a Mike, pero sepan que ese puto se la merecía y… "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte" así que mucho cuidado jajá. NO olviden dejar sus comentarios, mientras más comentarios me dejen más rápido actualizare.**

**Otra cosa antes de irme: Al parecer la Película de FNAF ya está en marcha…ojala no la caguen. **

**Les mando un salido de parte de un buque, Adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5: Noche 2

**Hola buenos Días, Tardes o Noches, es bueno volver a encontrarlos aquí.**

**Muy bien, ahora vamos con un nuevo segmento al que le llaman: "Respondiendo Reviews"**

**Hashashin: NO se te vaya a olvidar a _IRON MAIDEN_, todo metalero conoce a Bruce Dickinson, te recomiendo _"Fear of the Dark"_** **esa SI es un canción… ¡Mike llegaron tus Armas! ¡Y por favor apúrate, tenemos que realizar una matanza mañana!**

**Fucsia1700: 10000000000000, ¿eso responde tu pregunta?...No importa si eres Otaku, yo lo respeto, claro su tu también respetas.**

**SEBAS GG: ¡Ahora es que te das cuenta hermano!...tranquilo a Jeff le voy a dar una muerte tan violenta y brutal que ni tú y ni el mismo se hubieran imaginado, solo espera en la historia "Shadow's Creed" ahí sufrirá ese maldito. **

**Pyro Phoenix-bird: Gracias capitán, el soldado Mike ya está listo…La razón por la cual se oculta de ella se revelara en el futuro…por cierto, NO tengo ni Twiter ni Facebook, no confió en la redes sociales.**

**Reider crpy: Gracias y nada en realidad, solo quise matarlo por puto. **

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Muchas gracias su majestad, exactamente esa era la reacción que esperaba de usted…Jeff no es el mejor asesino, Jasón Voorhees el si es un asesino masivo, además de inmortal, mato a mas de 500 personas a lo largo de sus películas, entre ellos soldados, policías y Punks, Jeff solo es un humano, además de que el solo va por los débiles, según tengo entendido yo, corrígeme si me equivoco.**

**Súper-Om3g4: Gracias amigo, aquí está el siguiente…**

**Capitulo 5: Noche 2.**

El Guardia se dirigía a la entrada del enorme edificio, la gente comenzaba a salir, siendo ayudad o presionada por otros Guardias que pertenecían al turno del día, el lugar comenzaba a vaciarse y los pasillos rápidamente se despejaban. Mike caminaba en dirección a la oficina de seguridad, aun tenía su vestimenta casual por lo tanto aun iba encapuchad, con la vista al frente, pero alguien le llamo la atención…

-¡Disculpe señor! –Grito alguien a sus espaldas, Mike se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta, solo se quedo parado.

Se escucho el ruido de unas ruedas dirigiéndose hacia su posición, Mike seguía tranquilo, no se movía, tenía la mirada baja, ocultando sus ojos de la luz que emitida por las lámparas en el extendido techo. Un hombre robusto de unos 35 años se posiciono frente a él en una especie de vehículo en dos ruedas similar a un monopatín, el hombre traía puesto un uniforme de Guardia de seguridad.

-Disculpe señor, pero ya estamos cerrando por eso le pido que por favor se valla- Dijo el hombre con amabilidad.

Mike alzo un poco su rostro para fijarse en la placa de cobre que contenía el nombre del empleado.

-¿Paul Blart? –Pregunto sin interés alguno en su voz.

-Si ese es mi nombre, pero no importa, por favor tome camino a la salida- Dijo en el mismo tono.

-Disculpe, Paul…pero aunque no lo parezca, yo trabajo aquí- Dijo Mike en tono normal, el otro Guardia arqueo una ceja.

-¿Ah sí?...entonces dígame…en que trabaja- Pregunto Paul, pero esta vez con un tono más serio.

Mike no respondió, solo rio ante la situación, haciendo que el otro Guardia frunciera el seño.

-¡Señor Blart! –Ambos oyeron un grito, el mencionad miro de quien se trataba, solo para ponerse nervioso.

Era el dueño del centro comercial y el jefe de ambos, el hombre de edad avanzada camino hacia ellos, posicionándose al lado de los dos.

-¿Me puede explicar cuál es el inconveniente, señor Blart? –Pregunto el dueño.

-Bueno…vera señor, es que este hombre dice que trabaja aquí, pero…-

-Claro que trabaja aquí…es el Guardia Nocturno- Dijo interrumpiendo a Paul, el cual se sorprendió por la información.

-Pero…si trabaja aquí, ¿Por qué no lleva puesto su uniforme? –Pregunto Paul, ya que Mike no portaba ningún uniforme y no presentaba signos de llevar uno en sus manos.

-Eso era lo que le iba a preguntar… ¿Señor Schmidt, me puede explicar porque no trae su uniforme? – Pregunto cordialmente el dueño.

Mike solo le dio una sonrisa al asunto, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a los dos y comenzó a caminar, solo para después decir:

-Lo tire a la basura- Dijo normalmente, ambos hombres se sorprendieron, el dueño estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Mike se le adelanto- Señor, ¿si voy a morir?...prefiero hacerlo cómodamente-

El dueño y Paul miraron como el guardia se perdía en la distancio, dirigiéndose a la oficina de seguridad.

-¿Quién se cree que es? –Pregunto Paul sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

-No tienes ni la menor idea…-Respondió el dueño dando un suspiro, se di la vuelta y comenzó a caminar- Vamos Blart, tenemos que terminar de cerrar-

-Oiga… ¿Me podría decir a que se refería con morir? –Pregunto confundido.

-No te quedes atrás Blart-

**12:00 AM…**

El Guardia se encontraba en la oficina, al parecer le instalaron una nueva puerta, la cual parecía ser más resistente, podría resistir a uno o dos, pero no a todos, ya que al parecer habían más de 12 animatronicos, según él, pero no pudo descartar el hecho de que el lugar es enorme y todavía sigue creciendo, por lo tanto no sabía el número exacto de enemigos a los que se enfrentaba.

-Tendré que pedir una lista- Murmuro observando cada pantalla, especialmente las de los animatronicos, los cuales aun no se habían movido.

Esa era una solución, una lista, saber a cuantos se enfrenta y tener una idea de cómo persuadirlos…

**1:35 AM…**

Los viejos modelos ya se habían movido, algo era seguro, se dirigían hacia él. Mike miro los monitores tratando de localizar a sus adjetivos, los cuales se dirigían rápidamente a su posición.

El Guardia no despegaba la mirada de las cámaras, no solo vigilaba los pasos de los animatronicos, sino que también buscaba en ellos una falla o algo que le diera la ventaja, para poder utilizarlo en su contra, además de buscar rutas alternas o aéreas que pueda escalar o hacer Parkour.

_¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

-Mierda, ya están aquí- Exclamo mirando la puerta, la cual se sacudía un poco por los golpes.

Mike se acerco a la puerta y se asomo por una pequeña ventana diseñada para que solo se vean las cosas desde adentro de la oficina, al asomarse pudo ver a Freddy, Bonnie y Chica afuera tarando de forzar la puerta. El sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido, pues al parecer otros animatronicos se acercaban a su posición, la puerta no resistiría a tantos.

El Guardia rápidamente se acerco a una rejilla que lo llevaba a un ducto de ventilación, la saco y se adentro en el ducto.

**2: 25 AM…**

Mike se asoma su cabeza desde el techo, cerciorándose de que no hubiera animatronicos a los alrededores, al parecer no había nadie, todo parecía normal y sin rastro de ninguno. El guardia dio un salto, cayendo inclinado, se levanto y miro a todas las direcciones.

Al lado de él se encontraba una tienda de licor, lleno de botellas de todo tipo de Ron, Vino, Whisky, Brandy, Vodka y muchos otros. Los ojos de Guardia se posaron sobre una cantimplora especial para contener estas bebidas, trayendo consigo…un recuerdo.

**Primera persona: Mike…**

**Flash Back…**

_22 de Septiembre, 2016…Volgogrado, Rusia._

Era de noche, en una ciudad iluminada por las enormes explosiones que se generaban a la distancia y a mis alrededores, haciendo que el suelo se estremeciera. Los bombardeos se hacían cada vez más intensos a medida que pasaba la batalla, los combates en las calles eran brutales dejando cientos de muertos alrededor de la carretera…sin duda el infierno había vuelto a esta ciudad a la que antes se llamaba…Stalingrado.

Estábamos el Coronel Reznov y yo, nos refugiamos en un edificio, tratando de descansar después de la misión que recién acabamos de cumplir. Asesinamos a un Comandante de los SEALS 6, fue difícil, pero al final lo conseguimos.

Mire mi rifle AWP, un rifle británico muy preciso con el cual había asesinado al oficial, luego mire al Coronel, al parecer estaba algo pensativo, mirando a todas partes como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿sucede algo señor? –Pregunte, el me miro y dio un suspiro, seguido de una sonrisa.

-Si soldado Schmidt...lo que pasa es que…-Parecía emocionado, mirando por la ventana, observando las enormes explosiones a la distancia-No pudo creer que estoy aquí…Mi padre lucho en la Gran Guerra patria contra la Alemania Nazi en esta misma ciudad, Stalingrado, la batalla más sangrienta de la historia, el mismo fue uno de los que izó la bandera en el Reichstag en Berlín…y aun así no puedo creer de que este aquí…siguiendo sus pasos, pero esta vez con un enemigo…que antes era nuestro aliado-

Lo mire por un segundo, luego mire por la misma ventana, al parecer esta guerra le trae oportunidades a la gente y a la vez se las quita…aun no puedo entender porque sucedió esto, ni siquiera sé porque se inicio…al menos los bandos acordaron no usar armas nucleares, ye que no queremos dejar la tierra inhabitable.

Veo al coronel que saca una pequeña cantimplora de alcohol, la abre y toma de ella.

-¿Perdimos todo nuestro equipamiento y lo único se salvo fue eso? –Pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Creo que solo fue suerte- Dijo tomando otro sorbo, luego me paso la cantimplora, dude un momento-Vamos, esto quita el miedo-

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que tomar el contenedor, lo acerque a mi rostro, tenía un olor fuerte, tome un sorbo… ¡Rayos! ¡Esto está muy fuerte!

-Tranquilo niñito, solo es Vodka de la buena- Dijo burlonamente. Estaba a punto de tomar otro sorbo, pero el Coronel me detuvo- Nunca tomes más de un trago al día-

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunte, mientras me quitaba el contenedor.

-Porque es mío…-Dijo tomando otro sorbo.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

**Tercera persona.**

Mike se hallaba escondido detrás de la baranda, sosteniéndose de la orilla, apoyando sus pies en la pared, estaba colgándose a tres pisos de distancia. Chica estaba en el pasillo en busca del Guardia, ella reviso todos los pasillos, cerciorándose de revisar cada detalle.

El Guardia subió sigilosamente la orilla y se escabullo escondiéndose en otro pasillo, se asomo cuidadosamente por la esquina y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba, dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que había escapado…pero no fue así. Una mano purpura lo agarro del cuello y lo choco contra la pared, era Bonnie.

El conejo comenzó a hacer presión en su garganta contra la pared, haciendo que el Guardia comenzara a asfixiarse. Mike traro de mantenerse consiente, pero era difícil, trataba de conseguir una solución rápida, opciones, algo que le sirviera en esa situación, ¿pero cuál?...la adrenalina no se hiso esperar, el Guardia noto una parte demasiado expuesta en el cuello de Bonnie…

Mike rápidamente adentro su mano en su chaqueta, tratando de buscar algo, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, sus ojos se concentraban en el rostro de Bonnie, cutos ojos se tornaron de color negro con un pequeño punto blanco. Lentamente comenzaba a perder la conciencia, pero en un último intento, el Guardia saco el cuchillo de Jeff y en un movimiento rápido se lo inserto en el cuello al concejo.

Bonnie inmediatamente soltó a Mike y cayó al piso mientras algunas chispas salían de su cuello. Mike se reincorporo y se acerco a la animatronico.

-Go To The Shit…- Dijo el guardia mientras se sobaba el cuello.

Mike se agacho y miro detenidamente la "herida" del conejo, cerciorándose de que no fuera tan grave, pues no quería recibir ningún regaño por parte su jefe.

**_¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡YAY!_**

La alarma sonó por todo el centro comercial, dando a entender el fin de la jornada, los animatronico comenzaron a dirigirse a sus posiciones de trabajo, todos…excepto Bonnie.

Mike se encontraba en un intento de reparar el pequeño daño ocasionado al animatronico, tratando de juntar y cruzar los cables, llevándose varias quemaduras en los dedos.

-Vamos maldito…funciona de un ves- Exclamo gruñendo mientras "acomodaba" los cables- Azul con azul, rojo con rojo… ¡Al demonio! –

Mike le proporciono una fuerte patada en la cabeza a Bonnie y cono si fuera magia, el conejo se levanto ignorando al Guardia y se dirigió a su lugar donde estaban los demás.

-Siempre funciona…- Dijo normalmente.

**Minutos después…**

Mike se hallaba en frente de la enorme puerta, se acerco a un pequeño panel a su izquierda e inserto un código. Acto seguido, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, permitiéndole la entrada a las personas, las cuales ni siquiera se daban cuenta de su presencia ya que parecían estar apurados en algo.

El Guardia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la salida, volviéndose a adentrar en el edificio, observando como las personas abrían sus tiendas y gente comprando en ellas. Esa noche sin duda fue difícil, casi era asesinado debido al hecho de que no noto a Bonnie en ningún lugar.

Finalmente llego a su destino, la misma tienda de Armas que visito ayer. Mike entro en el lugar y se acerco al mostrador donde se encontraba el dueño, el cual lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Buenos días Mike…-Saludo el hombre al Guardia, el dueño era un una persona con una edad aparente de 65 años, vestido con botas, vaqueros y una chamarra del ejercito con algunas insignias.

-Buenos días Steve- Saludo Mike al hombre, miro a los alrededores verificando de que no haya nadie –Dime, ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí? –

-Desde luego- Steve se agacho, agarro un estuche rectangular de un metro y lo puso en el mostrador frente a Mike –Aquí tienes-

-Gracias…-Dijo agarrando el objeto, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida –Adiós Steve, nos vemos después-

-Adiós Mike- Dijo, para luego volver a lo suyo.

**Minutos después…**

Mike salió de Freddy's Mall en dirección a su casa, pasaba por el mismo callejón de anoche cuando fue atacado, se detuvo en seco y miro el contenedor de basura que tenia al lado, donde supuestamente estaba el cadáver de Jeff. El Guardia abrió la tapa y ahí estaba…Jeff con el agujero de bala en su cabeza.

-Buenos días dormilón- Dijo Mike con una sonrisa- Tengo una sorpresa para ti-

Mike agarra una escopeta, y le apunta a la frente del chico muerto, pegando el cañón del arma con la cara de Jeff…

-Esto te dejara más guapo…-

_¡PUM!_

Lo que antes era un pequeño agujero en su frente…mas bien, lo que antes era su cabeza, ahora es una masa de carne humana empapada de sangre mesclada con partes de cráneo totalmente destruidas, junto con pequeños trozos de su cerebro tirados entre la basura que había a su alrededor. La sangre comenzó a brotar con mas rapidez a través del cuello abierto de lo que antes era Jeff The Killer.

Mike miraba la escena con una sonrisa sádica formada en su rostro, el cual estaba manchado con la misma sangre de Jeff, la cual le salpico en la cara.

-Por si acaso…-

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

**¡DIA DE LA VICTORIA 70!**

**9 de mayo de 1945. El día en que la Unión Soviética destruyo a la asquerosa Alemania nazi de Hitrel el pinche emo de mierda… ¡LARGA VIDA AL CAMARADA STALIN!...**

**Jeff The Killer es un maldito emo… ¡Y juro por Jesucristo, por el camarada Stalin, por Steve Harris y por Corey Taylor que voy lo voy hacer SUFRIR de una manera bien HARDCORE!**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Tú eres o te sientes Hardcore?, sin duda yo soy Hardcore.**

**Quiero agradecerles chicos…y chicas, a todos ustedes por apoyarme en esta y mis otras historias, aunque escribir me distrae un poco de mi actividad principal (lanzamiento y entrenamiento de cuchillos), aunque ultimadamente no podre hacer eso ya que me lesione la derecha, hacieno Parkour...de noche.**

**Asi que tuve que escribir este capitulo con una sola mano, la izquierda y es la que menos utilizo, asi que perdonen si me tardo mucho actualizando las historias.**

**Me despido, les digo adiós diciendo: "HARDCORE"**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparacion 2

**Carajo, hola gente, amigos, enemigos y troleros de mierda, aquí su amigo Antialphas que vino mas jodido que antes XD.**

**Bueno, bueno, por lo que eh visto anteriormente, tendré que mandar a los animatronicos Yaoistas a un pinche campo de concentración, ya me están hartando con toda su puta mierda de Yaoi y juro que algún día de estos me voy a volver loco y voy a iniciar una purga masiva que superara la de Hitler…Aunque habrá excepciones claro, ya que tengo una que otra autora que me cae bien y otra que me aterra, pero que respeto.**

**¡Adivinen que!... Al parecer me diagnosticaron Esquizofrenia, pero aun no estamos seguros.**

**Capitulo 6: Preparación 2.**

Solo era otro día, uno que al parecer era muy tranquilo y eso en su idioma quería decir aburrido y normar, pero a pesar de eso Mike aun se encontraba un poco inquieto por el hecho de que casi era estrangulado por un pinche muñeco de feria anoche…y todo eso paso por el hecho de que no tenía las cámaras a su disposición para poder detectar el peligro. Esto era crucial, necesitaba ojos por todo el edifico para poder sobrevivir, ya que no todo el tiempo seria hacer Parkour toda la noche.

El problema no eran las cámaras, el problema era que no podía llevárselas para percatarse de los movimientos de sus oponentes y así evadirlos antes de ser detectado… o eso pensaba él, de vez en cuando solía tener un recuerdo de la Guerra para así solucionar un problema del presente.

Sin ninguna duda esa Guerra tuvo un impacto profundo en la vida de Mike, ser soldado y combatir contra su mismo país era una idea muy controversial y debatida, pero al final, ¿Qué importaba?, de todas maneras los humanos están hechos para destruirse entre sí…pero de todas maneras no se arrepentía de su decisión, es más, estaba orgulloso de haber combatido junto a esos valientes soldados Rusos y Extranjeros que también vinieron con el mismo propósito que el de él.

En estos mismos momentos Mike estaba llegando a la entrada se su caso, aun con el estuche de la escopeta en sus manos. En la puerta había una gran caja, el Guardia se acerco al paquete, lo miro un momento tratando de examinar y deducir de quien era, encontrándose con un sello en la parte baja, pero no era cualquier sello…era el sello de la Armada Rusa, la cual reconoció sin duda.

-Que rápidos- Murmuro Mike observando el paquete.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, se dirigió a la salo y recargo el estuche contra la pared, volvió a la entrada, agarro la caja y al cargo hasta la sala para ponerla al lado de un escritorio que a la vez estaba al lado del estuche del arma, una al lado de la otra. Mike dio un suspiro de cansancio, aunque esta mañana comenzó mal ya que casi era asesinado por un conejo con nombre de mujer, pero al final descargo todo ese enojo con el cadáver de Jeff…y esa no sería la única vez que lo haría.

Mike se dirigió a la cocina con la idea de hacer un buen desayuno, para luego descansar un poco…

**Minutos después…**

El Guardia estaba sentado frente a una mesa, desayunando lo primordial, un plato de cereal con leche fresca, con el televisor en frente, viendo un típico programa de televisión por las mañanas. Pero a pesar de esto, lo único que hacía era pensar, pensar en nuevas estrategias que le sirviesen para hacer su trabajo menos difícil y a pesar de tener el Parkour de su lado, descubrió que no serviría de mucho sin las cámaras y aunque tenía el prototipo en sus manos, aun necesitaba ensamblarlo, ajustarlo, calibrarlo, modificarlo y probarlo para asegurarse de que no dañara los circuitos de los animatronicos.

Esto era una treta sin duda, también recordó que lo único que le salvo la vida esa noche fue ese pinche, mísero e insignificante cuchillo de cocina barato que robo de el cadáver de un hijo de puta con un severísimo retraso mental, el arma se encontraba frente a él, clavado en la masa como si nada.

-Creo que me servirá- Dijo Mike mirando la cuchilla.

Miro el televisor por un momento y pudo notar que trasmitían un comercial de un teléfono moderno…

-Es increíble que Apple aun sobreviva- Murmuro Mike mirando como si nada el televisor con una cara de inexpresion.

Efectivamente, el teléfono era plano, táctil, con hologramas en tercera dimensión, alta definición, a prueba de agua y de caídas, con la capacidad de cargarse inalámbricamente sin necesidad de pe conectarlo. Al parecer los de Apple lograron crear una versión mejorada de Bluetooh, llamada: "Bluetooh 2.0" capaz de conectarse a mayor distancia con todo tipo de aparatos.

Esto hiso que un recuerdo llegara a la mente de Mike…

**Primera persona: Mike…**

**Flash Back…**

_5 de Junio, 2018…Paris, Francia._

Solo era otra maldita noche, tranquila, pero no por mucho…Nos habían autorizado a mí y mi equipo para neutralizar una central de inteligencia en Paris, si llegamos a eliminar este obstáculo podremos darle inicio a la invasión de Francia de una vez, ya que si inhabilitamos este sitio, será una ventaja de nuestra parte en esta Guerra.

El único problema era que no sería demasiado fácil, ya que el objetivo se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, rodeado de soldados del Ejército Estadounidense y francés, armados con lo último en tecnología de defensa…por lo tanto, esta misión requerirá de absoluto sigilo y precisión. Nos escabulliremos por el subterráneo y ahí mismo entraremos utilizando una salida de emergencia que fue instalada ahí hace mucho tiempo.

El equipo estaba conformado por: Lynda, Daniel, Jack, Vladimir y yo, todos vestíamos con atuendos completamente oscuros, armados con Mp5 y Uzis con supresores y miras holográficas nocturnas, granadas aturdidoras, lentes de visión nocturna y un buen Plan B.

-Muy bien, ya estamos dentro…- Dije mientras me posicionaba en un esquina, cerciorándome de que no hubiera nadie en el camino, luego mira a Daniel –Dany…has lo tuyo-

-Ok…- Dicho esto, Daniel toma lo que parece ser una laptop y comienza a Hackear el sistema del edificio –Muy bien, estaremos listos 3…2…1-

De repente todas las luces se apagaron, dejando al edificio y a nosotros a oscuras, así que rápidamente tomamos nuestros visores y los activamos.

-Muy bien chicos, tenemos 10 minutos antes de que reactiven las luces y se den cuenta de lo que pasa, así que es mejor movernos- Dije seriamente, todos asintieron y comenzaron a tomar camino hacia la central, me acerque a Daniel y le dije –Bien hecho amigo-

-Gracias Mike- Respondió sin dejar apuntar al frente.

-¿Quién te enseño? –Pregunte interesado en el tema.

-Un amigo mío, era un ex-agente de la C.I.A, pero un día desapareció- Dijo Daniel con seriedad, ¿Pero porque desapareció? –Su nombre era: Edward-

Ese nombre me sonaba, sin duda se me hacia familiar.

-Deberías enseñarme algún día…por si acaso- Dijo en tono bromista, pero sin apartar la vista del frente, apuntando con mi arma.

-Con gusto amigo…-

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**Tercera persona.**

Mike se hallaba en frente de Freddy's Mall de nuevo, esta vez tenía un plan y esta vez consistía en comprar un nuevo teléfono. El ex-soldado siempre utilizaba sus recuerdos y experiencias de la Guerra para enfrentarse a los peligros y desafíos que enfrentaba en esos momentos, eran como fantasmas que regresaban para ayudarlo y cubrirle la espalda, era como un gran escudo de experiencia almacenada que podía utilizar como arma para los peligros futuros…

El Guardia una vez adentro del edificio, inicio camino hacia uno de los muchos locales donde vendían celulares…

**Minutos después…**

Mike salía del local, mientras guardaba el nuevo teléfono que compro, el cual era uno Samsung Galaxy 25GTU, el cual estaba cargado con cientos de aplicaciones, la mayoría inservible para él y aunque tuvo que dar un nombre e identificación falsos para cómpralo no confiaba mucho en las personas a su alrededor, ya que era demasiado reservado.

El Guardia tomo dirección no a la salida sino a la oficina del dueño con la intención de pedir una lista con los nombres de los animatronico de una vez, para así saber a cuantos y a que se enfrenta, para estar preparado de una vez y tener una idea do como enfrentarlos de verdad, ya que si era sincero…no estaba listo.

Paso por la sala de seguridad donde pudo ver la actividad de los Guardias diurnos, la cual no era mucha, unos miraban las cámaras y les comunicaban a sus compañeros mediante radio, otros daban instrucciones y algunos solo hablaban del partido y de lo que le paso la puerta anoche. Mike soltó una sonrisa mientras retomaba su camino hacia la oficina de su jefe.

Una vez enfrente de la puerta, se aseguro de tocar para asegurarse de que no estuviera ocupado.

-Pase- Se escucho del otro lado, Mike inmediatamente ingreso a la oficina quitándose la capucha que en esos momentos tenia puesta –Buenos días señor Schmidt, dígame… ¿Qué se le ofrece? –

-Señor…como sabrá, los animatronicos tratan de atraparme- Hablo Mike yendo al tema por el que había venido.

-Claro que sí y aun no logro saber para qué y porque se comportan así, pero ese es un problema que ah perdurado desde hace mucho tiempo- El dueño comenzó a incomodarse por el tema.

-Ese no es mi problema, a lo que vine fue para pedir una lista con los nombres, fotos, ubicaciones de trabajo y rutinas de los animatronicos, todo lo que me sea útil para poder tener una idea de cómo evitarme los problemas con ellos- Explico el Guardia con un tono serio, el dueño alzo una ceja, luego dio un suspiro y sonrió.

-Muy bien Schmidt, claro que puedo darle una lista- Dijo el hombre, abriendo un cajón en su escritorio, solo para después sacar una carpeta amarilla con el logo del centro comercial, luego se la paso a Mike y dijo –Aquí tiene señor Schmidt…en esta carpeta están los datos de cada una de nuestros robots, incluyendo algunos esquemas y planos…También están algunos archivos de nuestros futuros proyectos que aun no se han inaugurado o terminado-

Mike quedo en blanco con esta última frase…

-¿Futuros proyectos? –Pregunto Mike, el diseño se puso un poco nervioso -¿Ósea que habrá más? –

-Si…- Respondió el dueño igual de nervioso, pues para ser sincero estaba ante alguien potencialmente peligroso.

-Ok, no hay problema- Dijo en tono normar, guardo el sobre en su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir –Por cierto, ya que habrán mas peligros, tendré que tomar algunas medidas-

El dueño se confundió ante estas palabras, estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Mike ya se había ido, sin mucho que hacer, el dueño solo negó con la cabeza, luego dirigió su atención a su computadora y volvió a lo suyo…

-No puedo creer que Flutershy haya tratado así a Rarity y a Pinkie- Murmuro hipnotizado, mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

Mike decidió tomar camino a la salida del edificio, pero antes de eso, se paro en la entrada de la sala de seguridad, la puerta estaba entre junta, así que decidió echar un vistazo al interior, todo seguir igual, los Guardias revisando las cámaras y conversando entre sí. Mike pensó que era tiempo de probar algo importante…

El personal de seguridad estaba atento, observando cada monitor y pasándoles información a los demás mediante la radio, mientras recibían órdenes de los controladores que los instruían, todo parecía marchar bien, pero sin previo aviso, estática.

-Señor…- Llamo uno de los Guardias al notar la estática en uno de los monitores –Tenemos un problema-

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto uno de los controladores, luego miro el monitor y dijo -¿Pero qué? –

De repente, uno a uno, todos los monitores comenzaron percibir estática, dejando a los Guardias desconcertados, confundidos y un poco asustados, se habían desconectado del sistema dejándoos sin visión de lo que pasaba en el edificio y gracias a eso no podrían alertarle a sus compañeros sobre un posible peligro.

-¡¿Pero qué coño pasa aquí?! –Exclamo uno de ellos alterado.

Mike miraba desde lejos como pasaba esto y una sonrisa de satisfacción se poso en sus labios, miro el teléfono, que en esos momentos tenía en sus manos, el cual tenía la imagen de las cámaras en su pantalla. Al parecer cierto Guardia logro Hackear el sistema de cámaras, dejando a los demás "ciegos", pero esto solo fue una pequeña prueba de lo que quera logran en esos momentos, ya que una vez que termino lo que quería ver, presiono la pantalla y las imágenes desaparecieron, volviendo a su fondo de pantalla normal y devolviéndole a los Guardias la visión de todo el edificio.

-Eso fue raro- Murmuro uno de los controladores aliviado.

Mike por su parte se retiro de la zona y tomo camino hacia la salida del centro comercial, pensando que ya tenía varios problemas resueltos y que muy pronto tendría la situación bajo su control, en esos momentos se sentía tranquilo. Pero esa tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que frente a él se encontraba algo…o más bien alguien…Lynda Murtons, Mike no lo pensó dos veces y se oculto detrás de una columna que estaba al lado suyo.

-¿Pero qué mierda ase ella aquí? –Se pregunto el Guardia.

Con cuidado se asomo por la orilla de la columna, tratando de no ser detectado por su ex-compañera de ejército, la cual esta vez portaba una cámara, grabando ciertas aéreas del centro comercial, Mike podía notar la seriedad en el rostro de ella, sin duda tramaba algo, algo no muy bueno a los ojos de él, ya que como siempre parecía estar tomando ángulos de lugares estratégicos en su opinión. A pesar de esto, Mike decidió no involucrarse, tenía que alejarse de ella lo antes posible, ya que el tenia cierto recuerdo que no podía borrar de su mente, algo de lo que verdad se arrepentía, algo muy malo por parte de él y ahora tenía que pagar un precio, pero él no se atrevería a confrontarlo…al menos, no por ahora.

**Minutos después… **

Mike ya estaba frente a su casa, estaba agotado y en lo único que pensaba era en dormir un poco, ya que no había dormido en 3 días, desde que lo centraron no ha dormido nada y el hecho de no haber colapsado antes era por que el ejército Ruso lo había entrenado para combatir el sueño y así rendir mucho más en el campo de batalla, ya que el insomnio era uno de los principales problemas en el ejercito, así que decidieron ponerle las cartas al asunto y comenzar el entrenamiento para combatir la tentación de dormir, esto es una ventaja mas a favor de Mike, ya que necesitaría estar bien despierto al comienzo de su jornada.

El Guardia ingreso a su casa, se quito la chaqueta de cuero y la sudadera, las colgó en un perchero, el cuchillo de Jeff cayó al piso, lo miro por un segunda antes de recogerlo y subir las escaleras que lo llevarían a su habitación, con cuchillo en mano, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se adentro en el, soltando un pequeño bostezo, una vez cerca de su cama, se tiro en ella y en el proceso, clavo el cuchillo en la mesa de noche, dejándolo parado ahí.

Mike se enredo entre las sabanas y se volteo, mirando al techo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras lentamente era arrastrado al mundo de los sueños, aun era temprano, por lo que el Guardia tendría suficiente tiempo libre como para echarse un siesta, después de todo, se lo merecía, ya que en el futuro le esperaban cosas inciertas y duros retos que superara…pero como este autor es un sádico bastardo, no lo dejaría dormir tan fácil…

Estaba a punto de dormirse, cerrando los ojos lentamente, mientras su mente se relajaba y se dejaba llevar. Pero, de repente…algo metálico, frio y filosos se posiciono sobre su cuello, rosando levemente el frio acero con su piel, haciendo que Mike abriera lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse con alguien…

Era una chica de nos 28 años más o menos, sus cabellos eran de color negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, su rostro no representaba emoción alguna, su piel era blanca, pálida de hecho, pero su rostro era blanco puro, no hacia ningún tipo de gesto facial, ni siquiera se oía su respiración, vestida nada más que con un vestido negro oscuro sin ninguna mancha o lago. Esa chica estaba sentada en su cama, sin hacer nada más que solo mirarlo, con ese cuchillo aun en su cuello, no hacía nada, no hablaba, no expresaba nada, no movía ni un maldito musculo.

Mike por su parte, no era muy diferente ante la situación, solo quería descansar un poco, pero luego llega alguien totalmente desconocida y lo arruina, pero a pesar de todo, no iba responder, le valía verga esta situación, no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que había estado en mucho peores. Así que solo comenzó a cerrar los ojos, si iba a dormir con un cuchillo en el cuello, así lo aria, sin importar que…

-**_No te Duermas_**-…

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

**Otra vez lo digo… ¡La puta madre!, perdón por tardarme, pero sin duda fu una semana bien mierda…verán, lo que pasa es que cuando iba a escribir, se fue la condenada luz…por tercera vez ese día, así que ya harto me fui a dormir y cuando desperté, la luz había venido, así que me dirigí a la oficina para seguir escribiendo, pero cuando llego…una jodida y mal parida gotera sobre mi computadora, la cual se había mojado por completo.**

**Juro que grite un _"¡ME CAGO EN GOKU!" _ Tan fuerte que me oyeron hasta los colombianos, luego de eso, la luz se volvió a ir, revise afuera y me di cuenta de que un poste afuera se estaba incendiando, por lo que solo la luz fallo en mi casa nada mas, luego me puse gritar puras blasfemias hacia el Otakismo.**

**Pasaron los días y se arreglo todo, lo único que hice fue rezarle a Dios de que mi computadora este bien… y cuando la probé, funcionaba bien, sin ningún problema…a excepción de que la mitad de mi teclado fue inutilizado, así que sin más nada que hacer, me puse a cortar y pegar las letras para formar las oraciones…**

**Fue otra semana mierda, ¡Pero la enfrente como cualquier puto Hardcore lo aria! ¡EN TU PUTA CARA GOKU!**

**Los CORTOS solo aparecerán en capítulos cortos.**

**Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez has comido conejo?, ¡Claro!, son exquisitos, en especial cuando un los despelleja XD.**

**Bonnie: ·_·**

**Adiós y nos vemos…**


	7. Chapter 7: Killer

**Hola mis lectores…**

**-Como que hola, te tardaste demasiado-…**

**Si lo sé, perdón, lo que pasa es que estuve ocupado…. ¿Saben que tengo una vida verdad?**

**Bueno, al parecer los resultados son positivos, si, así es, tengo Esquizofrenia oficialmente, traigan pizza para celebrar y no se preocupen que Marcos pague. **

**Tendré que ir con los psicólogos más seguido ahora que tengo esta mierda, no se sorprendan si algún día encuentran en mi cuenta otra historia retorcida de mi apocalíptica mente del demonio que está a al servicio de Dios.**

**También quiero pedirle perdón a algunos Otakus, ya que como leen, esta historia está llena de Anti-Otakismo y pido perdón por eso, aunque Japón este en la lista de países que más odio, pido perdón y quiero que entiendan que no los odio a todos…solo a una gran parte de ustedes.**

**Capítulo 7: Killer.**

Todo era un caos, era de noche, pero las nubes estaban siendo decoradas con un intenso color rojizo, debido a que la ciudad por donde pasaban era un infierno total, los edificios estaban en llamas, explosiones se oían a cada segundo, ahogando los cientos de gritos desesperados que emitían los soldados que combatían en esta sangrienta y brutal batalla….más bien masacre, donde tanto civiles como militares eran asesinados por igual, sin discriminación rangos, nacionalidades, bandos, razas…lo único que se podía apreciar era la muerte.

-¡Mike, necesitamos refuerzos, nos están destruyendo!–

En las calles de esta devastada ciudad podíamos ver a una docena de soldados con el uniforme Ruso bien atrincherados, combatiendo contra todo un regimiento conformado por más de 100 estadounidenses, los cuales estaban más armados que sus enemigos, los cuales solo tenían el equipo básico junto con un par de ametralladoras y RPG último modelo, mientras que el regimiento Norteamericano tenía armas pesadas, 5 vehículos de asalto y un tanque.

-¡No puedo, bloquearon las comunicaciones!–Grito Mike, mientras disparaba desde su posición.

El escuadrón de defensa tenia al enemigo a unos 200 metros, tratando de mantenerlos a raya, pero debido al equipo que tenían solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los tuvieran encima, pero no iban a moverse tan rápido debido al que portaban armamento capaz de neutralizar sus vehículos.

-¡Maldición!–Grito un chica al lodo de Mike mientras recargaba su arma – ¿Ahora qué hacemos?–

Mike dejo de disparar su AK47 y se sentó apoyando su espalda con la pared agujereada al lado de su compañera, esta lo miro con desanimo, pero Mike le dio una sonrisa confiada.

-Tranquila, podremos salir de esta, siempre lo hacemos, como en Hamburgo, ¿Recuerdas?–Pregunto sin dejar de sonreírle, ella lo miro un momento antes de poner es misma sonrisa –Además…-

Mike se levantó rápidamente y disparo a los soldados enemigos, acertándole a uno de los que operaban la ametralladora del Tanque.

-Sera divertido acabar con estos bastardos al lado de mi mejor amiga…- Dijo con esa misma sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a la chica -Lynda-

La castaña tomo amistosamente la mano de Mike, ahora con más confianza en su ser, tomo su M4A1 y comenzó a disparar contra el enemigo junto con él.

**·············································································**

Mike abrió los ojos abruptamente, con una expresión confusa en su rostro, mirando hacia el techo, tratando comprenderlo que pasaba y de reorganizar sus pensamientos. Esos recuerdos volvían, esas marcas que dejo en el pasado y esas heridas que quedaron atrás, quemándose junto con las decenas de ciudades que fueron arrasadas por aquella Guerra que lo marco demasiado y lo volvió esto…aun debatía en su cabeza si lo que hiso está bien o está mal, ya que en una Guerra puede haber heroísmo, patriotismo, valentía y grandes y gloriosas victorias…pero también hay dolor, angustia, desesperación, caos, destrucción y muerte… ¿Cuál era la historia o la importancia de él en ese conflicto? ¿Qué habría cambiado? ... ¿Valió la pena?, tenía sus dudas, pero no se arrepentía de haber participado.

Aun así, esos recuerdos eran cruciales en lo que ha estado viviendo ultimadamente, eran importantes, pero se hicieron muy seguidos esta última semana y eso le preocupaba un poco, ya que nunca le había pasado esto, no tan seguido.

Mike miro a su derecha por un segundo, si mal no recordaba, ahí se encontraba una chica rara amenazándolo con un cuchillo, pero ya no está, quizás solo fue su imaginación, tal vez solo haya sido la falta de sueño que le jugó una mala bromo, pero aun así eso no explico cómo pudo sentir el frio metal contra su cuello, tenía esa duda y no se iba a quedar con ella. Miro el reloj en su mesa de noche, aun era temprano y faltaba mucho para su turno, pero esta vez no se quedaría dormido, también noto que faltaba el cuchillo que hace un momento estaba clavado en la madera.

Se levanto de la cama, aun tenía sus jeans, botas y camisa puesta, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo al primer piso, ya que no se encontraba nadie además de él en la habitación, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se contar con el pasillo, siendo iluminado con la luz del día gracias a una ventana que había al final, aun sin rastro de ella. Bajo las escaleras sin ningún tipo de arma en sus manos, solo lo que el tenia, habilidad.

Camino lentamente hasta la sala, vacía, sin rastro alguno de ella, lo único que había eran los paquetes al lado del escritorio que le su daría su próxima ventaja en su trabajo.

-"Aquí no está" – Pensó nuestro Guardia observando el lugar, de repente un olor golpeo su nariz, era un olor dulce que cualquiera reconocería –"¿Chocolate?" –

Sin duda se trataba de eso, giro su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provena el dulce olor, solo para encontrarse con su cocina, sin más que hacer ahí, se dirigió al último sitio donde probablemente se encontraba se "huésped". Entro en la escena, encontrándose con una pequeña jarra de metal sobre una hornilla apagada, del pequeño recipiente se podía apreciar una pequeña cantidad de humo saliendo de su orificio, miro a su derecha y ahí estaba.

Esa chica pálida, pero con el rostro completamente en blanco, solo que sus ojos eran negros y sus labios eran de color rojos, su cabello oscuro bien cuidado y ese vestido negro que le daba un toque con su personalidad. Estaba sentada en la mesa, sin decir nada, con una tasa de de chocolate caliente en sus manos, mirando por la ventana que regalaba una vista moderada del vecindario, el cual se estaba pintando de blanco, ya que se acercada el invierno.

Mike no hiso nada más que observarla y aunque ella no lo estuviese viendo directamente, pudo deducir que ya había captado su presencia, aunque estuviera a sus espaladas, pero de todas maneras no paso nada, no hablo, no se movió, no hiso nada más que tomar de su tasa. El Guardia decidió seguirle la corriente, así que camino en dirección al estante y tomo otra tasa, se dirigió a la estufa y tomo la pequeña jarra para servirse un poco de chocolate, aparentando que ella no se encontraba allí, ignorándola o simplemente verla como una invitada mas, pero en el fondo estaba algo intrigado por lo que sucedía, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacia aquí? Y ¿Para qué?, quería respuestas, pero no tenía que ser tan directo o de seguro algo saldría mal.

El Guardia se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, mirando fijamente a su "invitada" aunque esta no lo estuviese mirando, pero era difícil saberlo, con esos ojos negros era casi imposible deducir que cosa miraba, ya que aparentaba mirar a un lado, pero podría estar mirando a otro y ese no era el caso. Ella de verdad lo estaba mirando al él, centraba su vista en el de una manera interrogativa, cosa que el Guardia noto, pero que le resto importancia, quería iniciar una conversación para poder llegar a las respuestas que quería.

-Hace mucho frio, ¿No? –Hablo Mike con una sonrisa, tratando de ganar algo de confianza de la chica.

Sin embargo, ella solo miro con ese gesto único, literalmente, era lo único que podía expresar su rostro, no podía expresar felicidad, enojo, miedo, alegría, molestia, nada, solo podía mirar, mirar con ese rostro que estaba dispuesto a ser llevad hasta la tumba. Dejo la tasa en la mesa y con su mano saco un cuchillo y lo puso sobre la gruesa madera, Mike reconoció inmediatamente el arma, era el cuchillo que le había quitado a Jeff, ahora lo tenía ella, no sabía con que intenciones lo quería, pero de todas maneras siguió tranquilo.

-¿Sabes de quien es este cuchillo? –Pregunto la chica con frialdad en su tono.

Mike al ver el tono con que le hablaba decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Si se dé quien es-

-¿Me podrías…?- No termino la frase ya que Mike la interrumpió.

-Alto…primero que nada, dime ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto con seriedad el Guardia sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, necesitaba respuestas, ya que no quería que más cosas raras sucedieran, porque un friki desquiciado y unos animatronicos del demonio lo perseguían, ahora tenía una chica extraña frente a él…esta última semana fue rara sin duda.

-Mi nombre no importa…- Dijo con frialdad, Mike alzo una ceja por la respuesta dada –Y a lo que vine, fue para buscar a un maldito bastardo hijo de su reputisima madre, el mismo al que le pertenece ese cuchillo-

El Guardia se sorprendió por el repentino cabio de vocabulario por parte de la chica, pudo notable odio en cada palabra que decía, ese sentimiento acosador que era peligroso en extremo y al notar su forma de decir las cosas, se nota que tenía un pasado realmente oscuro que no quería ver y no lo haría, ya que podría ser perjudicial tanto para ella como para él, aunque el ya había experimentado sus propias experiencias oscuras en la Guerra, cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso.

-Entiendo…-

Mike miro en lo profundo de esos ojos ennegrecidos, tratando de buscar algo para poder sentir lo que ella siente, para así poder entenderla de verdad y poder quizás…ayudarla, pero eso no estaba a su alcance y lo sabía perfectamente.

-No me importa, solo quiero que me digas donde se encuentra el maldito para poder arrancarle la cabeza con mis propias…-

-Está muerto-…

La chica se quedo tiesa al oír lo que había dicho ese hombre, ¿Acaso era verdad? O ¿Solo estaba jugando con ella?, no lo sabía, pero al juzgar por su tono de voz, la mirada seria y el hecho de que tenía su cuchillo, eran elementos muy probables. Pero a pesar de que su rostro no expresaba sorpresa, el hecho de estar callada por ese corto periodo de tiempo daba entender que si lo estaba.

-¿Dónde está? -…

**······································································**

Mike abrió la tapa del contenedor que ahora era la tumba de Jeff, permitiéndole ver a la chica el cadáver de aquel idiota que odiaba mucho, miro detenidamente el cuerpo de del Killer, centrándose en lo que antes era su cabera, pero ahora es una masa de carne mesclada con partes de su cráneo y cerebro bañadas en sangre. No hiso nada más que solo mirar, el Guardia solo miro la escena, fijándose en los actos de aquella chica.

-Tanto tiempo…-Comenzó a hablar –Tanto tiempo buscándote, tratando de conseguir una oportunidad para poder acabar contigo, para poder hacerte pagar por los inocentes que asesinaste, para poder vengar a mi familia y a mi… para poder arrancarte los órganos con mis propias manos, hacerte sufrir era mi objetivo principal en lo que me quedaba de vida… pero estas aquí, muerto, pero no a manos mías…-

El Guardia escuchaba atento cada palabra que decía, so nota que esto es mucho más delicado y profundo de lo que él hubiera imaginado, pero de todas maneras esto no era de su incumbencia, el no quería matar a Jeff, pero este tuvo el des fortunio de cruzarse un su camino y al final pago con su vida por eso, nunca hay que subestimar a al oponente, en especial cuando se trata de un veterano de Guerra con un pasada oscuro.

-Sabes… ya es invierno y la nieve cubrirá y mantendrá el cadáver fresco hasta la primavera… si quieres puedes…- Trato de explicarle lo que quería decir pero ella ya capto el mensaje –Desahógate-

Minutos después…

Mike se entraba viendo con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara, al mismo tiempo que estaba recargado de la pared con los brazos cruzados. La chica tenía en sus manos un cuchillo diferente cubierto de sangre, al igual que sus manos, parte su cuerpo y su rostro, jadeaba pesadamente debido al cansancio.

-"Me gusta esa chica, si no fuera tan aterradora le pediría su número" – Pensó Mike sin dejar de mirarla.

Después lo sucedido, ella se acerco al Guardia, este saco un pañuelo blanco y le extendió la mano con intención de pasárselo.

-¿Para qué es eso? –Pregunto viéndolo.

-Bueno, pensé que te gustaría limpiarte un poco, ya que no puedes andar por la ciudad cubierta de sangre de idiota- Dijo con ironía, ganándose una pequeña carcajada por arte de la chica.

-Buen punto- Dijo, solo par luego agarrar el pañuelo y pasárselo por la cara.

-¿Ahora qué aras? –Pregunto sin pensarlo.

Esta pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, pues tenía razón, nunca pensó en un después, todo el tiempo en lo único que pensaba era en venganza, preparase para el momento en el que se enfrentaría a Jeff y lo mas que pudo hacer fue mutilar aun mas a un cadáver mutilado, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay manera revertirlo… pero en algo que nunca pensó fue en un después…estaba tan metida en su asunto que nunca lo pensó, ¿Qué haría en esta vida?

-No lo sé- Respondió con desanimo.

Mike lo entendió de inmediato, el ya había pasado por la misma respuesta hace mucho tiempo…

-Entiendo…- Dijo tratando explicar –Veras, yo pase por lo mismo, cuando termino la Guerra, y no…-

-¡¿Estuviste la Tercera Guerra?! –Pregunto, ahora si estaba sorprendida.

-Si así es- Dijo sin mucha importancia.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- Dijo ella mirando el basurero donde se encontraba Jeff.

-Ese no es el punto…mira cuando era soldado, mi única meta era proteger a todo mi pelotón, ayudar de alguna manera y mantenerlo vivos hasta el final del conflicto, ese era mi mayor objetivo desde entonces, ayudar, no solo a mí, sino a los demás a ganar- Explico Mike con detalle –Y cuando todo llego a su fin, cuando la Guerra termino, fue que pudo ver mis resultados…lo logre, logre salvar a la mayoría, pero no a todos…en ese punto no sabía qué hacer, no savia como poder vivir mi vida en esos momentos… pero al final entendí que solo que solo es cuestión de seguir adelante…el pasado, es pasado, pero depende de ti dirigir tu futuro-

Las palabras de Mike generar un efecto raro en ella, tenía razón, debía seguir adelante o si no será como si Jeff nunca abría muerto y ella seguiría atrapad en este juego enfermo que el inicio hace años. Era momento de dejar atrás todo lo malo y reiniciar bajo algo nuevo, una nueva vida lejos de todo esto, eso era lo mejor.

-Ten…- Ella saco su cuchillo y el de Jeff y se los paso a Mike –Ya no necesitare esto-

-¿A dónde iras ahora? –

-A donde me lleve el viento- Respondió con más ánimo.

Mike dio una pequeña sonrisa, eran las mismas palabras que dijo cuando todo termino, ahora se repetía todo pero este no solo era un final de un capitulo para ella, era el final de una historia trágica, llena de sufrimiento y muerte…pero era el comienzo de otra historia, una historia que dejara atrás todos esos malos recuerdos.

-Entonces…buena suerte- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que le daba la mano para estrecharla.

Ella en lugar de eso, se acerco a él y dio un pequeño abrazo, Mike algo sorprendió correspondió la muestra de afecto.

-Gracias- Murmuro ella rompiendo el abrazo, unos segundos después, se separo de él, dispuesta a irse –Bueno, será mejor que me valla-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto Mike antes de que se diera la vuelta, ella lo volvió a mirar, tenía que saber su nombre antes irse, ya que algo le decía que esta no sería su último encuentro, pero es mejor prevenir.

-Jane, Jane The…- Detuvo su oración en seco antes de terminar su "apellido", ya que iniciaría otra vida, necesitaría su apellido, su verdadero apellido –Jane Arkensaw-

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pronunciar ese nombre, hacía años que no lo decía, que ni siquiera pensaba, pero que recordaba perfectamente, ya que si llegaba a olvidar su apellido, seria olvidar quien es ella en realidad y su objetivo.

-Mucho gusto Jane, mi nombre es Mike Schmidt y puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea- Dijo con más confianza hacia la chica, la cual a pesar de de que su máscara lo evitara, estaba sonriendo, si sonriendo, hacia mucho que no hacia eso…

-Adiós…Mike-

Dicho esto, comenzó a alejarse, mientras los copos de nieve caían a su alrededor, el Guardia solo miro como se alejaba y se perdía en la distancia, entre la gente que pasaba al lado suyo hasta que por fin no estaba, se fue, dejando a un Mike con muchas cosas que pensar. Finalmente había terminado con una historia, había acabado con ambos Killer, ya no estaban, uno muerto y otra retirada y ahora tendrá que lidiar con animatronicos que intentarían matarlo…esta sin duda fue una de las semanas más raras de su vida.

-Ya estoy extrañando la Guerra-…

**Fin del Capítulo 7.**

**Espero le haya gustado, porque es todo los que le puedo dar esta semana sinceramente.**

**Vuelvo a pedir perdón por tardarme en comentar, pero es que he tenido MUCHOS problemas.**

**Mas les vale dejarme un maldito Review por que me esforcé como la puta aqui, Ok.**

**Bueno, pido perdón otra vez a los pinches otakus... de verdad estoy cabreado como no se imaginan, asi que mucho cuidado.**

**Muy bien, me voy a la mierda, escuchado mi Heavy Metal tranquilo de una vez.**

**Adios.**


	8. Chapter 8: Noche 3

**Buenas, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo la pasaron?, ¿De verdad me importa?, no lo sé…**

**Ok, aquí otro capítulo de esta historia bien…no sé, ¿Desmesurada?, da igual, ¿Cómo la califican ustedes?, me importa su opinión así que digan.**

**Mierda, gano Chile y yo le aposte a la Argentina, ¡Puta madre!**

**Me vale un carajo todo, no tengo nada que decir, así que continuemos…**

**Capitulo 8: Noche 3.**

Nuestro Guardia se encontraba en su casa, más específicamente en su sala, sentado en frente de un escritorio, en el cual se podía ver materiales de tecnología avanzada, Chips, cables, herramientas y unos planos con esquemas y bosquejos bastante detallados sobre el tipo de tecnología y el aparato que la empleaba. También se podían ver los que parecían ser partes de una escopeta desmantelada a un lado apartado de las demás piezas.

Mike tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser un extraño pero complejo dispositivo….

**Primera Persona: Mike.**

Muy bien, ya tengo la interfaz para el arma. Ahora solo tengo que buscar una manera de fusionar el mecanismo de disparo de la escopeta con la corriente eléctrica-magnética del arma y así hacer que cuando los electrones se sobrecarguen sean disparados en forma de una pequeña onda. El cañón largo del arma de servirá para concentrar la onda en un solo adjetivo para tener mayor alcance y así evitar que se me escape a mi alrededor.

Ay dos formas de generar un pulso Electromagnético:

1) Con la onda expansiva de una Explosión Nuclear, las cuales generan altos niveles de radiación.

2) Sobrecargando un aparato electrónico, lo suficientemente fuerte como para inutilizar a cualquier maquina que este a su alrededor. El rango de alcance dependerá de que tan alto sea el contenido de electrones en el dispositivo, el magnetismo que viene con la maquina ara el resto, encargándose de que se genere el resultado: Radiación Electromagnética.

El único problema es que mi segunda opción es muy limitada, ya que una vez utilice el arma tendré que esperar a que se enfrié, porque si se sobrecalienta el arma posiblemente explote en mi cara. Otro problema es que tengo una cantidad muy limitada de tiros, como uno disparos, adema de que tendré que recargarla con electricidad.

Otro de mis principales problemas es el tiempo, hasta que consiga una manera de adaptarla al mecanismo de la escopeta, mas el tiempo que me tomara ensamblarla y hacerle los ajustes necesarios en caso de fallas, pasara un buen tiempo, quizás varios días…o semanas.

Esto es abrumador, pero por los momentos tendré que tratar de esquivarlos de la mejor manera que se.

Creo que será mejor que lo deje hasta aquí por hoy, ya logre ensamblar el quipo tecnológico, lo único que tendré que hacer será buscar la manera de fusionarla con la escopeta y así podre tener mí arma de P.E.M(1).

Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a mi habitación escaleras arriba, una vez allí, me acosté sobre mi cama. Quería descansar un poco más y des estresarme un poco, todo este asunto de esos muñecos me ha mantenido ocupado esta semana. Pero me pregunto, ¿Qué mierda planean hacer conmigo cuando me atrapen?, no tengo tiempo para pensar en posibles respuestas, me interesa el tema, pero no mucho, lo único que me interesa es sobrevivir…

Lentamente cerré los ojos hasta que ya no pude ver, ni pensar en nada…

-**_Sobrevivir_**-…

* * *

**Tercera Persona.**

Todo era un caos, entre la intensa batalla que azotaba aquella ciudad, los encarnizados combates entre ambos ejércitos no cesaba, las calles estaban llenas de muertos, tanto soldados como civiles eran víctimas de este genocidio fatal al que se le llamaba Guerra, no había ningún edificio, casa o apartamento que se salvara de los intensos bombardeos que arrasaban con todo lo que estuviera a su camino. Una vez más en la Historia, la Bestialidad del hombre había sido desatada en esta ciudad. El Infierno mismo había vuelto a las calles, los demonios eran el odio mismo que sentía cada soldado y no muchos tenían el valor o la capacidad para controlarlos.

En las calles de ese infierno podíamos apreciar a tres soldados, en sus uniformes destacaban la bandera del país por el cual luchaban valientemente, Rusia, junto con la bandera de su respectivo país arriba de esta, las cuales eran: 2 de México y una de Estados Unidos. Ellos era conocidos como: "La Legión Extranjera", pero los Norteamericanos recibían un nombre especial para de finirlos, "Los Bastardos", ese nombre no era para ofenderlos, es más, ese apodo fue dado por el mismo Ejercito estadounidense a todos los que desertaron con sus enemigos, los cuales eran muchos.

-Daniel, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos al objetivo? – Pregunto el estadounidense, el cual iba con el equipamiento estándar del ejército, un AK47 modificada con mira hibrida y una pistola Colt 1911, con munición suficiente para ambas armas, 4 granadas y el equipo táctico necesario.

-Solo faltan unos 2 Kilómetros al oeste, ahí está el punto de encuentro, donde nos reagruparemos con los demás- Dijo el soldado de nombre Daniel, el cual iba armado de la misma manera, pero con menos equipo y un rifle de precisión Dragonov con mira de 5 acercamientos.

-Muy bien…Lynda, traza la ruta del encuentro, nosotros te cubrimos- Ordeno el mismo hombre.

-Mike, tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo Lynda, retomando el camino junto con los chicos.

-Yo también lo tengo- Dijo Mike apuntado a todos lados, cerciorándose de que no se le pase nada por alto –Recuerden, quédense cerca del muro y no se separen.

Los dos asintieron y tomaron camino, a pasos rápidos en posición de disparo, preparándose para cualquier posible ataque o contacto hostil con el enemigo. Pasaron varios minutos caminando y lo único que podía oír era las grandes explosiones de la artillería que resonaban a una distancia despreocupada para ellos, pero no bajaban a guardia, pues todo puede cambiar drásticamente en la Guerra…

De repente, una bala paso a centímetros frente al rostro de Mike, impactando contra el muro.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamo, solo para luego empezar a correr junto con Lynda y Daniel detrás de él, esquivando múltiples disparos de la misma a arma.

Los tres entraron por una ventana a un edificio cerrado que parecía ser un restaurante, desordenado y con un enorme agujero en el techo y agujeros de bala en las paredes. Los tres permanecieron acostados en el piso, solo para asegurarse de que no estuvieran en el rango de tiro de su atacante. Unas ves seguros de que estaban fuera de peligro, se levantaron con cuidado de no acercarse a las ventanas.

-¡Rayos!, es un maldito francotirador- Hablo Mike angustiado por el repentino obstáculo.

Lynda tomo un sombrero que se hallaba en el piso y lo puso en el cañón de su armar, luego se acerco cuidadosamente a una ventana y lentamente asomo la punta con ese sombrero aparentando ser una "cabeza". Casi de inmediato, una bala atravesó la prenda sin darle al cañón.

-Y es muy bueno…- Dijo mirándolos a los dos.

-Pero no lo suficiente…- Dijo Mike, para luego mirar a Daniel –Dany, te toca-

-¿Qué? -…

-Como oíste, toma la posición que te parezca más necesaria para efectuar tu tiro- Dijo en tono de orden, mientras se alejaba de los tres –Yo seré el señuelo, cuando revele su posición tratando de matarme, tu aprovecha y elimina a ese cabronazo-

-¡Espera! –

Mike se detuvo y los volvió a mirar, encontrándose con una Lynda cuyo rostro mostraba enojo, pero preocupación a la vez…

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto la castaña aparentemente moleta.

-Mi deber, mi deber como líder y como líder mi deber es cuidarlos a ustedes y asegurarme de que todos salgan con vida- Respondió Mike, luego tomo a la chica por los hombros y la miro a los ojos –Eso es lo que tengo que hacer, pero tranquila, no moriré-

-¿Pero si mueres? –Esta vez sí pudo notarse la preocupación en su tono, Mike lo único que hiso fue sonreír.

-En la Guerra siempre hay bajas…- Se dio media vuelta y caminos hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras, pero antes de subir se volteo y dijo –Solo es cuestión de sobrevivir-…

* * *

Mike abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces para ajustarse un poco al entorno que lo rodeaba, se levanto de su cama y se sentó en la orilla mientras miraba el suelo de una forma indecisa.

-Otra vez está pasando esto- Se dijo a si mismo severamente, para luego suspirar y levantar la mirada –Desde que la volví a ver… estos sueños… ¡rayos! –

Sin duda estaba perturbado, a pesar de que paso solo dos veces, estos sueños se mesclaban con esos recuerdos que el apreciaba, pero que trataba de olvidar, pues al recordarla a ella, se sentía culpable por haberle hecho algo al final, algo que muchos considerarían terrible, una decisión cobarde de alguien que gano una medalla del valor. En toda su vida como civil y militar, ese fue uno de sus peores errores, quiso remendarlo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

-Lynda…- Murmuro el nombre su antigua compañera, aliada y mejor amiga –Lo siento mucho-

A veces sentía que ni siquiera era capaz de mencionar su nombre, o de ni siquiera pensarlo, después de todo, lo que paso de seguro no se lo perdonaría…

Mike restregó sus manos con su cara, para que luego esta se fijara sobre el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. Apenas eran 9:30PM, todavía faltaba tiempo para que comenzara su turno en el trabajo, pero deicidio darle poca importancia. Se levanto de su cama y bajo las escaleras para llegar a la sala, donde agarro su sudadera y su chaqueta de cuero. Se acerco al escritorio tomo la carpeta amarilla con el logo de Freddy's Mall.

-Ojala esto me sirva…-

El Guardia se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió del apartamento en dirección al centro comercial…

**11:00PM**

Mike se encontraba en la oficina de seguridad del edificio, sentado en el escritorio donde se suponía que iba el líder de seguridad. Hace tan solo unos momentos entro a la habitación, al principio lo interrogaron sobre sus intenciones en la oficina, pero el dueño intervino rápidamente y les explico que él era el nuevo Guardia nocturno y por ser el único, tenía todo el derecho sentarse en esa silla, ya que por lógica él era el líder de la seguridad nocturna de Freddy's, aunque nunca supieron su nombre y el pidió que no le fuera revelado a nadie por cuestiones que él consideraba… "Personales".

A pesar de todo se encontraba tranquilo, inspeccionando los archivos de las unidades de los animatronicos y sus datos, to era crucial, necesitaba identificarlos, aprenderse sus movimientos, sus tácticas y la forma en la que se movían, también sus nombres, esa era otra cuestión importante que tomo en cuenta.

-Freddy, Chica y Bonnie…- Dijo mirando las fotos, junto con sus respectiva descripción y afiliación que empleaba como parte del entretenimiento del edificio.

Sigue leyendo los archivos, memorizando sus planos, encontrando alguna debilidad o algo útil que le sirviera para poder utilizarlo en su contra. Pasaron varios minutos y ya había llegado a la sección de los Toy y su respectiva zona: "Show Stage II", no my lejos del área de trabajo de los viejos modelos.

**12:00AM**

La hora ya había llegado, el centro comercial había quedad a oscuras, sin ninguna persona ser en los largos y extendidos pasillos de toda la estructura, todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo, pero dentro de la oscuridad de cada piso se empezaron a mover ciertas sombras que tomaban camino a un lugar en especifico. Mike al notar que su turno había empezado, cerró la carpeta y la trajo en sus manos para luego posicionarla sobre la gran y extendida meso que estaba en frente de los monitores y albergaba algunos teclados de computadora y micrófonos.

-Muy bien…que comience el juego-

Mike chequeo los pasillos a través de las cámaras, asegurándose especialmente, en el área cercana a la oficina, pero al parecer no había ninguno de los animatronicos cerca de su posición, esto le extraño un poco, ya que por lo general se movilizaban rápidamente a su posición, aun así, no había nadie cerca.

-Qué extraño- Murmuro el Guardia, mirando a los diferentes monitores que tenía en frente, pero sin dada moviéndose o acercándose.

A pesor de la poca actividad cerca de la oficina, no bajo la guardia y no mostraba intenciones de hacerlo, ya podría lamentarlo en un futuro próximo. Como no había amenaza aparente acercándose, decidió mirar loas otras pantallas, las cuales mostraban las diferentes áreas del centro comercial, pero una llamo su atención en especial. La cámara mastaba a aquel mismo gato azul con que se topo en su primera noche.

-Así que allí estas- Obviamente el animatronico se había movido de su puesto, pero aun así estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la oficina como para representar un peligro –Veamos quien eres-

Mike abrió la carpeta y comenzó a buscar los archivos del respectivo animatronico que tenía en el monitor.

_ARCHIVO:_

_Nombre completo: Sugar The Cat._

_Especie: Gato azul._

_Género: Femenino._

_Ocupación: Regalar golosinas y entretener a los niños._

_Ubicación de trabajo: The Sugar Zone._

El expediente también mostraba una foto del animatronico, junto con varios esquemas, planos de construcción e historial de cómo fue hecho y en que estaba basado.

Mike decidió no prestarle mucha atención a la gata, ya que estaba en un lugar lejos de él y por lo tanto no representaba mucho riesgo…por ahora.

**3:00AM**

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento- Dijo el Guardia algo frustrado.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, los animatronicos tanto Toy como los viejos se habían movido de sus posiciones, pero ninguno se acercaba a la oficina, es más, estaban alejándose aun más de él y eso lo era algo extraño, demasiado. En estos momentos todo ellos estaban… ¿Agrupándose? En la plaza central de Freddy's.

-Interesante- Murmuro Mike, mirando la "reunión" que tenían los Old y los Toy, pero algo llamo la atención de Mike, algo que lo sorprendió y asusto al mismo tiempo -¡Maldición!, ¿Pero qué mierda hace ella aquí? –

El monitor que miraba mostraba una silueta humana, más específicamente, femenina, ya que llevaba un vestido de un color que no pudo reconocer debido a la oscuridad que la ocultaba, pero aun así pudo darse cuenta que no tenía la forma de ninguno de los animatronicos, sino una humana, brazos, piernas, cuerpo, cabeza, todo, tenia apariencia humana. Mike hecho un último vistazo a las cámaras que mostraban los pasillos cercanos a la oficina, los cuales estaban despejados, se acerco a la ventanilla de la puerta y miro a través de ella, también despejado.

-Bien…- Agarro su teléfono y activo la aplicación "especial" que el mismo creo e inmediatamente la imagen de las cámaras apareció en su pantalla.

El Guardia abrió lentamente la puerta de la oficina y fue asomando la cabeza para ver mejor el pasillo, nada aun, rápidamente salió de la habitación y tomo comino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba aquella chica. Mike creyó que se trataba de una visitante que no logro salir a tiempo del edificio, pero… ¿Cómo es que no pudo salir?, se suponía que la guardia diurna era muy precavida cuando se trataba de evacuar a los clientes, ¿Cómo fue que no la notaron?, quizás se escondió en alguna parte para ser la primera en alguna tienda de ropa o algo por el estilo.

-Típico-…

**4:00AM**

Mike ya estaba a tan solo un par de tiendas del lugar donde se encontraba aquella joven, tardo mucho, pues tuvo que evadir a muchos animatronicos que se encontraba en el camino además de esperar a que se movieran para poder seguir su avance. Gracias a que tenía las cámaras en su poder ahora podía ver mejor al oponente y poder evadirlo antes de que este notara su presencia.

Finalmente llego al pasillo donde se encontraba aquella chica, miro a todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que haya ningún peligro a los alrededores, luego centro su atención en la joven que tenía en frente, la cual le daba la espalda, mirando fijamente la cámara de una manera perturbadora.

-Oye niña, no deberías estar aquí…en especial a estas horas… enserio- Trato de llamar su atención, pero ella simplemente no respondió, solo se quedo parada allí sin mirarlo.

Mike se acerco a ella aun mas por lo que tuvo un mejor ángulo de su apariencia. La chica aparentaba tener unos 26 años, tenía el cabello rubio, un vestido falda amarillo, botas naranjas y lo que parecía ser un delantal blanco, ya que tenía un moño en la parte baja de su espalda que sostenía una tela blanca y extensa.

-Tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible de aquí…- Se acerco a un mas a ella y la tomo del brazo, solo para después jalar de él, pero algo paso…no se movió -¿Pero qué? –

Mike volvió a tirar de ella para que se moviera, pero no logro hacerlo, era como si pesara más de lo que parecía. Soltó su brazo lentamente para poder alejar del de la chica, pero está en un movimiento rápido le atrapo la muñeca y comenzó a torcerla con una fuerza sorprendente en sus agarre, haciendo que Mike se arrodillara debido al dolor, aunque no lo expresaba en su rostro.

La chica giro su cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con el Guardia, sus ojos eran de color negro con una pequeña pupila blanca, junto con una sonrisa maliciosa formada en sus labios. Se dio la vuelta para poder estar frente a frente de una vez, aun sin soltar el fuerte agarre que tenia atrapado al guardia, pero a pesar de eso, Mike pudo leer que en el delantal decía: "¡LET'S EAT!".

-Oh mierda-

La chica le proporciono un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Mike, haciendo que este se deslizara por el piso hasta terminar a los pies de alguien, pero debido a lo aturdido que estaba por el golpe no pudo reconocerlo. Rápidamente se recupero, solo para después encontrarse con otra sorpresa desagradable, frente a él se encontraban dos chicos.

El primero vestía una camisa color café, junto con un chaleco negro, pantalones y zapatos de vestir del mismo color, llevaba un delantal que solo le cabria las piernas, su cabello era castaño, largo, cubriéndole parte del ojo como a un maldito emo, pero lo sorprendente era que de ese mismo cabello sobresalía un par de orejas de oso junto con un sombrero de copa. El segundo vestía de una manera similar, chaleco, zapatos de vestir y pantalón negro con un delantal cubriéndole gran parte de las piernas, la única diferencia era que su camisa era de como azul claro y su cabello era de color azul y más largo del cual también sobresalían un par de orejas de conejo.

Mike rápidamente rodo sobre el piso para alejarse de ellos y ponerse de pie para luego adoptar una posición defensiva ante sus atacantes.

-No se quien o que mierda son, pero se están metiendo con la persona equivocada- Dijo de una forma severa sin dejar de mirarlos, esperando el mas mínimo acto de hostilidad -¿Qué esperan? –

El primero en acercarse fue el peli-azul, corrió en su dirección y lanzo un fuerte puñetazo, pero Mike fue más rápido y lo bloqueo, solo para e después encestarle un fuerte golpe en la barbilla que lo deja mirando para arriba, luego se aleja de su atacante y lo vuelve a mirar fijamente. El peli-azul baja la mirada con si nada y vuelve a acercarse a Mike, este un poco sorprendido, le proporciona una patada en el pecho a, pero el chico no se inmuta. Mike baja el pie rápidamente y siente un dolor en brazo y los nudillo, los mismo con los que bloqueo y golpeo al peli-azul.

-Mierda- Exclamo agitando la mano por el dolor.

El chico aprovecho el momento y lo tomo del cuello, solo para después alzarlo en el aire y lanzarlo violentamente contra un muro. Rápidamente se levanto y volvió a mirar a sus atacantes que al parecer sus golpes no le afectan en nada, así que decidió ejecutar una de sus tácticas más ingeniosas.

-Bueno…Plan B-

Mike inmediatamente se echo a correr, los atacantes hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a perseguirlo, en el camino se encontró con varios obstáculos, pero rápidamente los supero gracias a las técnicas de Parkour aprendidas anteriormente. En el trayecto de la persecución, otros animatronicos se les sumaron a los jóvenes en el intento de atrapar al Guardia experimental, pero este les llevaba la ventaja por ser más hábil y ligero que sus agresores de metal.

El Guardia seguía corriendo aun con los animatronicos siguiéndolo, pero ahora había otro problema. Más adelante le esperaban un bloqueo conformado por los Toy, pero Mike no podía detenerse, si lo hacia lo mas probable seria que lo atraparan, así que miro bien el bloqueo tratando de encontrar un falla o una forma de traspasarlo, solución que no tardo en encontrar.

Mike acelero el paso sin intención alguna de parar, los animatronicos estaban listos para recibirlo. El Guardia por su parte ya estaba listo para efectuar su jugada, cuando estaba a unos 3 metro se los Toy, cambio drásticamente su dirección y se dirigió a la pared de concreto que tenia a la izquierda, dando un salto para impulsarse y posicionar la planta de sus pies contra la superficie plana de la pared. Todo paso en cámara lenta para él, puso en pie en frente de manera rápido, seguido del otro y así sucesivamente, pasándole por el lado a los Toy, los cuales no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar ante la hábil técnica del Guardia.

Mike había logrado correr horizontalmente por la pared, pasando al lado de los Toy y atravesando su bloqueo. Los animatronicos se quedaron estáticos viendo como el Guardia se perdía a la lejanía, pero fueron interrumpidos debido al choque de los otros animatronicos con ellos.

Una vez los perdió de vista, decidió ir a la oficina de seguridad para estar un momento a salvo y poder recopilar todo lo que vio hace un rato, así que con teléfono en mano y las cámaras en su poder, decidió tomar camino a la oficina, mirando las cámaras para asegurarse de no tener otro encuentro no deseado con los animatronicos.

**30 minutos después…**

El Guardia ya había llegado a su destino en el cuarto piso, no encontró muchos problemas por lo que tardo menos en llegar, entro en la habitación y cerró la puerta, solo para después tirarse en la silla del jefe y suspirar de cansancio.

-Este maldito lugar es mucho más grande de lo que creí- Exclamo con pesadez mientras miraba el techo, pero un tema le vino a la mente -¿Quién mierda eran esos chicos? ¿Y porque no los atacaron como a mí? –

Los ojos de Mike se posaron sobre la carpeta que contenía los archivos de cada robot de Freddy's Mall.

-Quizás…- Agarro la carpeta, la abrió y comenzó a ojear las paginas en busca de algo que le diera información de sus atacantes "Humanos", paro de ojear en una magina seleccionada, frunció el seño evidentemente molesto ante lo que estaba viendo –Esto tiene que ser una maldita y muy mala broma-

El texto decía lo siguiente:

_ARCHIVO:_

_Humanización_

_Fecha de lanzamiento: 3 de Abril de 2030._

_Ubicación: Área Este de Freddy's Mall._

_Nombre de los sujetos: Freddy, Chica y Bonnie._

_Ocupación: Entretener a los visitantes, en especial a los mayores._

_El proyecto humanización consiste en crear nuevas versiones de nuestras unidades animatronicas, pero con apariencia y carácter más humano y maduro._

_Originalmente fueron creados para entretener a los niños, pero al ver que ya tenían suficiente con las demás unidades, decidimos que estos entretendrían a una audiencia de mayor edad, como adolecentes y adultos, aunque también pueden interactuar con niños si la situación lo requiere. _

_Fueron programados para iniciar y para responder a preguntas de todo tipo, en otras palabras, pueden improvisar en las conversaciones y tener un mejor estatus en la vida social de los jóvenes modernos…_

Había mas información, junto con fotos de los androides, planos, esquemas y todo lo demás, junto con un dibujo muy revelador de Chica que quien sabe como llego a para allí. Mike inmediatamente cerró la carpeta con brusquedad.

-Demonios… ¡Me cago en la puta! –Golpeo el escritorio con furia aparente.

**_¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡YAY!_**

Las campanas sonaron por todo el edificio, dando a entender que ya había terminado el turno de Mike. El Guardia aun frustrado por el encuentro indeseado con los androides.

Ahora tenía que planear mejor sus estrategias y conseguir nuevas herramientas, pues combatir a estos animatronicos seria de verdad un reto mucho más grande, ya que eran más agiles que sus otras versiones.

Se dirigió a la salida, observando como los animatronicos pasaban a su lado para ir a sus respectivas aéreas de trabajo, el simplemente ignoro toda la actividad mientras que tenía su mirada fija en la puerta. Se acerco al pequeño panel al lado de la entrada e introdujo la contraseña, acto seguido, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, dejando entrar a las decenas de personas que venían al centro comercial.

Mientras, por la mente de Mike, una duda surgió:

-Esto no puede ser peor-…

**Fin del capítulo 8.**

**No tienes ni la menor idea…**

**Ojala les haya gustado, perdón por la demora, pero tuve actualizar las demás Historias.**

**(1): P.E.M significa: Pulso Electro Magnético, se emplea en el área de la Física atómica, después de que sucede una alteración en el núcleo del átomo, se genera una expolición, seguido de un P.E.M.**

**El truco que hiso Mike al final, se llama: "Wall Run", mierda que es difícil ejecutar esa maniobra, pero con l tiempo si se puede.**

**Se preguntaran: ¿Quién coño son los animatronicos del final?, bueno, esos son los pinches animatronicos humanizados, de los cuales muchos se han acostumbrado y…mierda, pero que asco, tranquilos, no los hubiese puesto si no tuviera planes para ellos en el futuro, jajajajajaja….bueno también porque no se me ocurrió que otra cosa poner así que solo improvise. Si quiere saber cono se ven, son un estilo de la retrasada loca de Pole-Bear.**

**Pregunta: ¿Banda o artista favorito?, Slipknot, IRON MAIDEN, Metallica, etc. Y Skrillex.**

**Como dije, los CORTOS solo aparecerán en capítulos cortos, este tiene más de 4300 palabras.**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero que la pasen bien y...¿Soy el unico que le aposto a Argentina? ¿Miku Hatsune dejara de ser puta algun dia? ¿Porque mierda sigo haciendo esta preguntas sistematicamente? ¿Toy Bonnie admitira que es Gay? ¿Justin Gayber morira algun dia? ¿Slipknot venfra alguna vez a Venezuela?...adie lo sabra.**

**ADIOS, cuidense los quiero, se despide A.H. alias "El Puto Amo".**


	9. Chapter 9: Un Gran Problema

**¡Hola muy buenas!...**

**-¿Cómo que buenas?, te tardaste demasiado-**

**Si, si, lo sé y pido perdón por la GRAN tardanza que les hice pasar, pero tranquilos, ya estoy sano y siento que puedo a matar a medio mundo XD**

**Si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien, culpen a las Fujoshis, esas fanáticas dementes me imbiaron un embrujo y casi me muero… ¡PERO VOLVI!, y ahora estoy más loco que antes, ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, a la mierda todo, vamos a rearmar a la U.R.S.S y comencemos llenar los Gulags de animatronicos para que mueran, jajajajajaja… ¿De qué hablaba?**

**Bueno, no importa, ¡Continuemos!**

**Capitulo 9: Un GRAN problema. **

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que termino el turno de Mike y el Guardia no se encontraba de buen humor que digamos, pues ahora tenía que enfrentarse a unos malditos maniquíes andantes, que al parecer eran más agiles que sus demás versiones y eso significa que podían seguirle el paso, por lo tanto, sería mucho más difícil evadirlos y perderlos.

-Maldita sea-

Sin duda estaba molesto, ahora las cosas se les habían complicado de verdad, pero ¿Podía ser peor?...

Mike se encontraba examinando los documentos que contenían la información de los animatronicos. Quería saber más sobre sus oponentes y asegurarse de que no se encontrara con más sorpresas indeseadas en su próxima noche. Especialmente en las versiones humanas, pero gran parte de los planos estaban escritos y esquematizados en un idioma particular… Japonés.

-A carajo, esto ya la veía venir…-

Por suerte, cuando estaba en la armada fue entrado, no solo en combates y estrategia, sino que también aprendió varios idiomas, principalmente: Ruso, Chino, japonés, Polaco, Francés, Italiano, Ucraniano y un poco de Latín.

Traduciendo mentalmente el japonés escrito en los planos, logro descubrir algunos detalles que le servirían en un futuro, pero necesitaría algunas cosas para ejecutarlos.

Eso lo haría después, por el momento solo siguió ojeando las páginas de los diferentes tipos de archivo, aprendiendo, memorizando, analizando y descifrando los planos que contenían, junto con las diferentes tipos de fotos e cada página. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que se encontró con otro tipo de documento, titulado: "Futuros Proyectos", los cuales, tenían las siguientes palabras como introducción:

**FUTUROS PROYECTOS**

**Los siguientes archivos contienen información sobre las futuras atracciones de Freddy's Mall.**

**El contenido de la siguiente carpeta no debe ser leído por el personal no autorizado.**

**Se recomienda discreción.**

-Interesante-

Esto sin duda atrajo la atención del Guardia, junto con algo de preocupación, ¿Acaso encontrara mas maquinas asesinas que le traerán problemas?, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Mike paso la hoja, esperando no encontrarse con algo que le complicara mas la existencia… pero lamentablemente no fue así…

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!-

Apenas era la primera pagina y casi le da un infarto con lo que acabo de ver y no era de esperarse otra reacción, ya que lo que estaba viendo era de verdad un GRAN obstáculo, algo que sin duda se la dejaría mucho más difícil que nunca. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue la fecha de estreno de esa cosa, la cual, era Hoy mismo.

Sin tiempo que perder, Mike agarro su chaqueta, cuchillo y Colt, solo para después salir disparado de su casa, no sin antes cerrarla.

Tenía que verlo el mismo para asegurarse de que solo era una mala broma o una pesadilla o una alucinación que le juega su mente por la individua falta de sueño. No, tenía que verlo el mismo, con sus propios ojos.

* * *

-Maldición, maldición, maldición…-

Mike estaba tan apurado que no le importo cubrirse la cara con la capucha, solo se adentro en el enorme centro comercial, dirigiéndose al lugar donde según los archivos, se encontraba aquella… cosa.

Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, tenía que confirmar lo que vio, tenía que asegurarse de que su mente no le jugara otra mala broma. Sin duda esto era para preocuparse, lo que leyó, sin duda le traería mucho pero muchos problemas a su trabajo y a él.

El Guardia caminaba apresuradamente, apartando a las personas de su camino, pero otra cosa que noto, fue que el lugar estaba más lleno de lo normal, a tal punto que parecía que la mitad de la ciudad se hubiese mudado al edifico. De repente y sin previo aviso, Mike tropieza con alguien… alguien o deseada.

-Disculpe…- Pero al ver de quien se trataba, quiso morirse en ese momento –_"Oh no"-_

Frente a él se encontraba la única persona con quien no quería encontrarse, ella, su antigua mejor amiga, su compañera de ejército, la que le cubrió la espalda en la línea de fuego durante toda la condenada Guerra y la persona en quien más confiaba…

-_"Lynda"-_

Esto sin duda era sorprendente, después de años sin poder verse cara a cara, pero ahora estaban allí, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, comparten la misma expresión de sorpresa, entre toda esa multitud que ni les prestaban atención a pesar de que el ambiente era extremadamente tenso.

Aunque no lo expresara, Mike de verdad se sentía contento de poder verla otra vez, se le hubiera lanzado para darle gran y cálido abrazo a su vieja amiga… pero la situación era MUY distinta. Ella aun lo veía con incredulidad, estaba en un shock temporal que le impedía efectuar cualquier tipo de movimiento, pero en su interior surgieron una gran cantidad de emociones, tanto positivas… como negativas.

Todo parecía avanzar en cámara lenta, la gente a s alrededor empezó a caminar despacio, mientras que sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse, producto de la adrenalina causada por el momento.

Mike reacciono primero y comenzó a deslizar lentamente su mano hasta la parte trasera de su espalda baja, donde se encontraba su Colt 1911 guardado, sus dedos tocaron el mango de la pistola, apretando fuertemente el agarre. No tenía otra opción, tenía que alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible, sin importar que…

_¡PUM!_

Un estruendo resuena en todo el lugar, haciendo que Lynda finalmente reaccionara y se diera la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba el escándalo, pero solo eran algunas pruebas de fuegos artificiales internos. La chica se volvió a dar la vuelta solo para encontrarse sin rastro alguno del Guardia. Miro a todos lados con el objetivo claro de poder localizarlo con la vista, pero no tuvo éxito alguno… desapareció, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Pero en realidad, el Guardia se encontraba oculto en el segundo piso, detrás de una columna, observando desde arriba a la castaña, la cual, comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrarlo.

Cobardía, eso era lo que definía sus acciones en estos momentos, claro que tenía miedo, miedo de poder hablarle, miedo de confrontarla, miedo de pagar por lo que hiso, miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Era un impotente ahora mismo, el hecho de no poder hacerle frente a sus problemas personales, lo había convertido en eso… un tipo duro que no confiaba ni en su sombra, alguien anónimo que hiso cosas dignas de ser recordadas por las futuras generaciones, un héroe, alguien que hiso lo correcto, alguien que lucho por su país en otro frente, otro ejercito, otra nación… un fantasma en las historia.

-Lynda… lo siento mucho- Murmuro mientras miraba a lo lejos como ella desparecía entre la gran multitud.

Ya no había nada que hacer, no podía simplemente acercársele y decirle: "Lo siento", no, esto era mucho más profundo de lo que cualquiera se imaginara, algo que iba más allá de cualquier ley de ética o moral, algo personal, algo intimo, algo peligroso. Mike aparto la vista de la chica, pues ya no quería ver sus intentos inútiles de localizarlo, así que sin más nada que hacer, se marcho de la escena, dándole la espalda a todo y siguiendo su camino inicial.

**Minutos después…**

Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde su encuentro indeseado con su antigua compañera, que ahora trataría de evitar, cueste lo que cueste, debería permanecer en el anonimato por más tiempo de lo que pensaba, pues ahora que lo vio, podría estar comprometido a algo, algo malo.

Constantemente preguntándose, ¿Acaso esto no puede ser peor?, pero él no entendía que mientras más dices la frase, mas locas se vuelven las cosas.

De repente, alguien le agarro el brazo fuertemente a Mike, haciendo que este detuviera su marcha.

-Buenos días señor Schmidt- Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaladas.

Mike se quedo quieto, ¿Quién sería?, savia que no podía ser Lynda, ya que esa no era su voz, esta sonaba un poco más joven, como la de una adolecente, solo quemas animatronica… Oh mierda… Mike giro lentamente su cabeza, encontrándose con la última cosa que querría encontrar en la vida, un animatronico, pero no era cualquiera. Era Chica, versión humana, mirándolo con esos orbes violetas algo cautivadores y una amistosa sonrisa que le ofrecía sin algún tipo de remordimiento o amenaza. Pero a pesar de la apariencia nada amenazante de la chica, nada de esto le agradaba, no solo por el intento de asesinato, sino porque ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto sin rodeos y con un tono frio, pero amenazante a la vez.

Chica solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Caminemos juntos- Dijo ella con amabilidad, mientras rodeaba el brazo de Mike con los suyos y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, como si fueran una especie de pareja. Mike por su parte, no hiso nada y no es por el hecho de que le agrava, ya que no era así, sino que algo tramaba, lo presentía, así que tuvo que contenerse.

Los dos emprendieron camino, mientras se mesclaban en la multitud. Mike en ningún momento bajo la guardia, pues a pesar de que estaban en público, ella tenía la fuerza suficiente para matarlo aquí mismo.

-¿Entonces?- Hablo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Chica aparentando inocencia, esto solo molesto más al Guardia.

-No te hagas, se lo que eres y sé lo que intentas-

-Y dígame, ¿Qué es lo que intento?-

-¿Acaso no vas a matarme?- Pregunto sin seriedad aparente.

-A su debido tiempo mi querido Guardia, recuerde que es de día y matarlo ahora le traería mala fama al lugar- Mike no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario, ya que al final de todo, solo era la imagen lo que importaba.

-¿Entonces por qué me tiene aquí?- Esto ya se le hacía raro, sin mencionar sospechoso la actitud de Chica –Porque si no es por eso, ¿Entonces porque tus amigos nos siguen?-

Ella no se detuvo, solo siguió caminando con esa sonrisa atrayente.

-Quería mostrarle algo señor Schmidt, algo que le interesara muchísimo- Algo de emoción surgió entre sus palabras, cosa que no le agrado a Mike, pues eso en su idioma significaba problemas –Además, me parece interesante la idea de conocer mejor a mi víctima, porque por lo que eh visto, usted posee habilidades que no poseería un Guardia de Seguridad normal… usted es alguien diferente, quizás con un pasado misterioso, ya que no logro encontrar mucho sobre usted en mi base de datos… además de que pudo detectar a los demás sin la necesidad de mirar atrás y eso es… interesante-

Mike rio en voz baja, obviamente burlándose de la ingenuidad de su acompañante, pues tuvo la osadía de Hackear la I.A de los animatronicos para que no supieran su identidad, mas no su nombre. También trato de saber algo de su extraño comportamiento, pero lo único que recibió fue un "It's Me" en la pantalla.

-Y eso lo convierte en un peligro, para mí y para todos, por eso matarlo será difícil, pero entretenido, ya que nunca habíamos tenido a alguien de su clase en su turno… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás te perdonemos la vida para seguir jugando contigo-Dijo con algo de malicia al final de su frase.

El Guardia no se inmuto ante las palabras de Chica, pues ya había sido experimento de varias cosas aun peores en la Guerra por lo que no le extrañaba escuchar cosas como esas. Porque el ya sabe que se siente estar en esa clase de juegos enfermos.

-Sigue soñando- Dijo confiado, pues en el fondo sabia que sería más que un dolor de muelas para ellos, pero algo no tenía sentido y eso le intrigaba -¿Por qué intentan matarme? ¿Y qué les hice yo como para que recuran a esos métodos?-

La sonrisa de Chica desapareció al instante.

-Es una larga historia- Mike arqueo una ceja ante la respuesta.

-Tengo tiempo-

-No, no lo tiene…- Dijo con más intensidad, mientras se detenía, luego sonrió con malicia –Ya llegamos-

Mike no tardo en entender lo que decía. Los dos estaban en la segunda planta del centro comercial, observando desde arriba una gran cantidad de personas reunidas, esperando pacientemente que comenzara el evento que daría un giro drástico en esta "Guerra Humano-Animatronico" que por sí ya era bastante injusta en lo que respecta habilidad, inteligencia, táctica, estrategia, logística, defensa, fuerza y sobre todo, una mente resistente e inquebrantable, junto con un gran espíritu que levante la moral. Pero ahora se pondría peor.

El dueño apareció de la nada con un micrófono entre manos, parándose en un punto donde toda la multitud pudiera verlo. Atrás de él, se encontraba algo, algo enorme cubierto por una gran tela blanca, ocupando un espacio enorme que también era cubierto por otras telas aparte.

-Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas…- Comenzó a hablar por el micrófono –Gracias por venir el día de hoy, el día que por fin y después de mucho tiempo, por fin le daremos inicio a algo nuevo en toda la historia de Freddy's-

El dueño empezó a recitar un pequeño discurso, mientras que Mike solo se concentraba en aquellas telas que cubrían a su próximo enemigo. Esto sin duda le dejaría corto de opciones y les brindaría a sus oponentes una GRAN ventaja sobre el, pero a fin de cuentas, conseguiría una manera de evadir y conquistar este problema, lo lograría, tenía confianza e ello, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas… es un honor para mí, presentarles a la obra de ingeniería más grande todo Fazbear Entertainment… ¡Rexy, el Tiranosaurio!- Las cortinas cayeron, dejando mostrar a la enorme criatura.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!- Se oyó en toda la multitud, seguido de un fuerte aplauso.

-Oh mierda-

Si, sus ojos no le estaban fallando, para su mala suerte, era así, ahora tenía frente a él, su próximo gran reto, algo que sin duda lo afectaría. Ya que ahora tendría que enfrentarse a un maldito dinosaurio animatronico y lo malo era que no era uno de esos dinosaurios travesti que aparecen en las series de televisión mediocres como Barney… sino que este parecía 100% real, con garras y dientes capaces de desgarras y atravesar la carne humana.

Esto se puso pesado, en todo sentido… pero a pesar de eso, no aprendió la lección.

-¿Esto no puede ser peor?-…

**Fin del capitulo 9.**

**Nunca aprende.**

**Bueno, eso a sido todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pido perdo por mi tardanza, pero es que... ¿Saben?, olvidenlo, de todas manera ya habra intentos de asesinto contra mi en el futuro, ya sea por fujoshis, pegasisters o las fanticas locas de Jeff el muerto XD.**

**Eso me recuerda, ¡FELIZ 70 ANIVERSARIO DE LOS ATAQUES A HIROSHIMA Y NAGASAKI!**

**CORTO:**

Otra Noche tranquila en Freddy's. Freddy colgado del techo con una cadena, Bonnie descuartizado y decpidado en una equina, Chica con signos de haber sido violada y estrangulada en la cazina, Foxy intentado apagar un incendio en Pirate Cove. Si, otra noche normal.

De repente, Mike aparece con Jeremy al lado y ambos odservan con una sonrisa sadica como el zorro trataba de apagar el fuego con un extintor.

-¡MIKE! ¡JEREMY! ¿Que hacen ahi parados? ¡Ayudenme!-

-¿Nesecitas ayuda perra?- Hablo Jeremy con burla.

Foxy los mira a los dos con cobfucion y algo de miedo.

Antialphas le pasa un Bidon de gasoina a Mike.

-Aqui esta tu ayuda- Dijo Mike con odio.

El guardia se acerco a Foxy y comenzo a vacerle el bidon encima con movimientos violentos.

-¡MIKE! ¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-

-¡QUEMATE PERRA, QUEMATE!-

**Fin del corto.**

**Creo que les devia un corto, ya saben por el retraso.**

**Pregunta: ¿Si estuvieras enamorado de tu Hermana/o. que harias?... Sin comentarios, ¿Quien hiso esa pregunta?**

**Bueno, me largo, ya que tengo que ir y sobornar a la OTAN para poder reabrir los campos de concentracion Nazis, lugar donde enviare a muchas Fujoshis... no, mentira XD.**

**Respondere Reviews el proximo capitulo.**

**Me despido desde el fin del mundo XD.**

**Adios.**


	10. Chapter 10: Noche 4

**Hola gente y buenos días, aunque no lo sean, de todas maneras me importa un cara… **

**Communism is love, Communism is life.**

**Proceso de exterminio en marcha, Llamen al camarada Stalin y al General Invierno.**

**Como prometí, responderé los Reviews, pero antes, ¡Al carajo!:**

**Hashashin: Si las cosas se pusieron feas, pero están a punto de ponerse peores… Tranquilo, aquí tengo un arsenal Atómico en pleno desarrollo que muy pronto entrara listo para la carnicería, así que guarda tus armas por ahora, ya que en el futuro las necesitaremos para el Holocausto de Animatronicos, Wajajajajajaaja... y te aseguro que tu mi amigo, serás el segundo al mando a cargo de las ejecuciones en los Campos de Concentración. Por cierto, asesina a Toy Chica antes de que sea demasiado tarde…**

**Pyro Phoenix-bird: Claro que esta jodido… Todos lo estaríamos y si, el puto tiranosaurio es de tamaño real, ósea, se lo puede tragar de una sola mordía. Lynda tendrá que esperar, pero con cada capítulo las cosas se pondrán mas jodidas, créeme. Si, Chica lo tiene controlado de día, o eso cree, no entiende que no se puede controlar a alguien impredecible y de naturaleza explosiva. Lo que paso, eso todos lo saben. Tu respuesta es MUY válida.**

**Reider crpy: Gracias. ¡No te adelantes! Que aun no lees este capítulo, ya verás como esos malditos se queman, figurativamente. Qué bueno que te gusto, lo saque de una película. Es tamaño Real, en otras palabras, más grande que tu casa… no mentira.**

**SEBAS GG: Ni yo mismo se porque excluyo al pobre Jeremy, pero apareció últimamente el ultimo capitulo de "Solo Mía" como odio ese nombre. Mi prima tiene poca creatividad poniéndole nombres a las cosas.**

**Super-Om3g4: Gracias hermano, si lo sé, pero cuando se trata de un pasado muy turbio, las cosas cambian y a ti también, pero más adelante te darás cuenta de porque huye. Buena respuesta, yo haría lo mismo. Otras bandas aparte de Slipknot son: Iron Maiden, Metallica, Megadeth, Lost Horizon, Rhapsody of Fire, Antestor y Evanescence. **

** WillSant99AR: Si lo sé, al menos no lanzaron Molotov. Por tercera vez, si el maldito tiranosaurio es tamaño real, en otras palabras, se puede comer a tu perro, gato o madre. No lo sé, tal vez porque esas áreas están cubiertas al ojo público y nadie puede verlas a simple vista. Si actualiza… rápido.**

**Extil: No se qué canción es esa, pero Gracias. **

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Hola, no te preocupes, yo también me tardo en comentar ¿No? Y eso lo entiendo, ¿Enserio? Qué bien, aquí nadie sabe que es FNaF a 100 Km a la redonda y aunque existiera una persona que lo conociera, de todas maneras no hablaría, así soy yo, el cayado. Qué bueno que te gusto, dudas van y vienen, lo de Mike y Lynda, creo que tú lo sabes, pues sucedió algo similar en tu historia... Chica es así, pero no lo conoce y eso es algo que tiene a su favor, la imprevisibilidad XD. Si, recuerda que en el juego con cada noche que pasa, las cosas se ponen más difíciles y si son más difíciles, estas jodido, y aquí estoy aplicando eso. Un animatronico de ese tipo… no es mala idea, la creatividad siempre es útil, bueno, casi siempre. Excelente, con el tiempo veras que es muy divertido hacerlos sufrir y más tarde empezaras a matarlos por diversión, ya que así son las cosas… ¡MUERTE A FOXY!**

**Dark Goku ss4: Que bien. ¡Heil and Kill! **

**Capitulo 10: Noche 4.**

Era solo otra noche, fría como todas y tranquila para cualquiera… excepto para alguien, para cierto Guardia de seguridad.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo con furia, mientras se presionaba el costado.

Nos situamos en Freddy's Mall. Más específicamente con nuestro Guardia infortunado, que al parecer ah tenido un mala noche, pues estaba sangrando se manera rápida debido a una herida en su costado, una fatal que seguramente le costaría caro esta vez.

Aun así, no dejaba de avanzar por los oscuros pasillos de ese centro comercial, sosteniendo su herida para evitar el sangrado, pero eso no evito que varias gotas cayeran al suelo y lo mancharan, formando un continuo y revelador camino de sangre. En sus manos, poseía el cuchillo de cocina robado de aquel asesino, manchado con su propia sangre, junto con cierto objeto metálico que rodeaba sus dedos.

La situación se le complicaba mas con cada gota de sangre perdida, podía aguantar el dolor, pero no podía hacerle frente al quedarse inconsciente debido a la perdida mortal de sangre. Por eso tenía que continuar su camino al único lugar donde estaría a salvo… la Oficina.

Creyó que podría controlar la situación como siempre y así lo fue, al menos en un principio, pero a medida que transcurría la noche, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, a tal grado que casi muere en su escape…

**Horas antes…**

**10:24 AM**

Esa misma mañana**, **entre una densa multitud en el segundo piso, se encontraba nuestro protagonista, con Chica aun al lado, la cual miraba a la nueva creación de Freddy's con un sonrisa victoriosa y gano aun más confianza al ver a Mike mirando a "Rexy" con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Esto será más interesante...- Hablo con frialdad, pero asimilando más confianza ante lo que veía.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Schmidt?- Pregunto la chica con curiosidad ante el comentario de su peligroso rival.

-Esto, el hecho de que ahora tengo que enfrentar a un dinosaurio mecánico y a ustedes, injusto, ¿No?, me superan en número, conocen el terreno mejor que yo, son más fuertes y tal vez más inteligentes, además de que tengo el presentimiento de que esto no es lo único que esconden… mientras que yo solo soy un tipo común y corriente que encontró este trabajo para iniciar de nuevo- Hablo en tono normal y tranquilo.

-Yo no diría eso… un sujeto común y corriente no tendría esas habilidades extremas que posees, ya que pudiste sobrevivir a nosotros por más tiempo del que logramos anticipar… además de que no logro encontrar archivos sobre ti en mi base de datos y eso es muy extraño… así que no eres un tipo común y corriente, no, eres alguien muy cerrado, con un pasado desconocido, tratando de ocultarse ante el ojo público, alguien que trata de esconderse… un Fantasma- Las palabras sínicas hicieron que Mike la mirara, este sonrió con confianza ante el intento deductivo de la rubia –Así que… dígame señor Schmidt… ¿Quién es usted?-

Hubo un momento de silencio, el Guardia suspiro con resignación, tomo de los hombros a Chica, para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú misma lo dijiste… solo soy un _Fantasma_\- Dijo confiado, luego le sonrió "amistosamente" y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro –Me agradas…-

La confianza en las palabras de Mike causaron cierto efecto en ella, tenía un presentimiento, si, este Guardia iba a ser un reto, alguien difícil de matar, alguien difícil de manipular, ya que la forma múltiple en la que maneja la situación es abrumadora, por lo tanto, ese hombre seria un problema y mas porque no sabía nada de él, además de su nombre.

Mike por su parte, ya sabía las intenciones de Chica, quería intimidarlo, intimidarlo para que cometa un error, uno que le costara todo, pero no tenía miedo y no había razón para tenerlo, si, un dinosaurio sería difícil, pero no era un problema, al menos para él.

-Nos vemos esta noche-

Dicho esto, Mike se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, no a su casa, antes tenía que ir a otro lugar importante, uno de donde sacaría más ventajas. Chica solo observaba con duda como el Guardia se perdía entre la multitud, se abstuvo de seguirlo, pues ya era suficiente por hoy, aunque solo logro obtener un poco de lo que en realidad quería: "Información", en cambio, lo única información que logro obtener de esa charla fue, que ese Hombre, es mucho más de lo que aparenta ser…

-Nos veremos esta noche… señor Schmidt-

**12:00 AM**

Ya había oscurecido, los pasillos del enorme centro comercial estaban desiertos, pero no faltaría mucho antes de que hubiera actividad en ellos. Los animatronicos se activarían uno por uno, listos para comenzar la cacería contra el Guardia Nocturno.

En eso, nuestro protagonista aun se preparaba para lo que sería una noche larga, empleando así, nuevas estrategias y aparatos. Empezando por su posición, la cual, ya no era la oficina.

Mike ahora se encontraba en tercer piso del edificio, observando desde la cornisa todo a su alrededor. Se había cerciorado de elegir un lugar estratégico, un punto apartado, lejos de cualquier animatronico, ya que estos acostumbraban a buscarlo en la oficina, pero como no estaba allá, perderían tiempo valioso…

**Mientras tanto…**

En los pasillos que guiaban a la oficina, podíamos apreciar a los animatronicos clásicos Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, intentando inútilmente abrir la enorme puerta blindada que bloqueaba su acceso a la oficina. En eso se sumaron otras unidades, los Toy, Sugar y su compañero de trabajo, un perro llamado Sparky.

Y así durante un tiempo, trataron de forzar la puerta, de la única manera en que sabían… a los golpes.

-Esto es inútil…- Comento Bonnie –Si seguimos e esta manera, nunca llegaremos a nada-

En eso llega la Chica humanizada, que ya había presenciado los intentos inútiles de sus otras versiones para abrir la puerta y al juzgar por su rostro, no estaba nada contenta con los resultados.

-¡Idiotas!... Obvio que no todo el tiempo será por la fuerza, acaso no ven que este Guardia es más astuto…- Los animatronicos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Pregunto Freddy.

-Muy simple… utilicen la cabeza-

**Después…**

-¡PERO NO MI CABEZA!- Grito Bonnie histérico, mientras sus amigos de toda el alma lo utilizaba como ariete.

Los animatronicos emitieron un grito de guerra similar al de una niña, mientras cargaban épicamente contra la imponente puerta de acero puro.

_¡CLANK!_

El resultado, como ya esperaban, fue un rotundo y épico fracaso, mas para Bonnie, ya que del impacto su cara salió volando por ahí. La chica solo miraba a sus compañeros con un rostro que decía: "¿Enserio me toco trabajar con estos pendejos?".

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- Se dijo a sí misma con fastidio.

-Mi cara… ¡No está! ¡¿Chicos, no la han visto?! ¡Oh maldición, siempre tiene que ocurrirme esto a mí!- El conejo azul comenzó a buscar su rostro desesperadamente.

-Eso fue una mala idea-

-¡No me digan!- Exclamo Chica con evidente sarcasmo, luego fijo su mirada en la puerta y noto algo de inmediato -¿Intentaron usar la manija?-

Tanto los Old como los Toy se miraron entre sí, revelando la respuesta sin ni siquiera decir una solo palabra. La chica se golpeo en el rostro en señal de estrés. Se dirigió a la enorme puerta de acero, puso su mano sobre la manija y la acciono, acto seguido la puerta se abrió como si nada. En estos momentos los animatronicos se sentían como unos idiotas totales.

La androide solo se aguanto las inmensas ganas de gritarles a los demás, lo estúpido y pendejos que son. Solo les dio una mirada amenazante de holocausto y se dispuso a ingresar en la Sala de Seguridad, segundo de los demás, esperando a encontrarse con su presa.

-¿Pero qué?-

Vacio, no había rastro alguno del Guardia en toda la oficina… solo un cartel encima del escritorio que decía lo siguiente: "Pendejos" y al lado estaba la cara del Troll.

Los animatronicos miraron por instinto a la Chica humanoide, esperando algún tipo de arranque de furia, gritos o esas cosas… sin embarga. Lo único que hiso fue reírse, al principio de una manera normal, pero luego fue elevando su carcajada a un nivel descomunal y casi psicópata, luego se detuvo.

-Encuentren a ese maldito y mátenlo de una puta vez, por favor- Dijo con suma tranquilidad, aunque con un toque de impaciencia y casi amenazador.

Lo que no sabían, era que desde lejos eran observados por un pequeño helicóptero de cuatro hélices, desplazado en el aire, mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser una pequeña cámara de alta resolución…

**1:35 AM**

Mike sonrió, observando desde su teléfono, el cual estaba adherido a su muñeca por un soporte especial, como los animatronico se separaban en distintas direcciones. El plan había funcionado, ya perdieron tiempo valioso y eso lo aprovecharía.

El aparato que manipulaba desde su teléfono era un Dron, pero no cualquiera, era uno del ejército, un regalo de parte de sus camaradas, que hasta hoy utiliza. El aparato era empleado comúnmente para propósitos de reconocimiento, a veces como arma, gracias a su accesibilidad en aéreas de combates urbanos y cerrados. Mike aprendió a utilizar estos Drones en algún momento de la campaña en Francia, aprendiendo rápidamente a manipularlos de manera compleja y profesional, mayormente gracias a Call of Duty.

Sin más que hacer, Mike se puso en marcha, no podía quedarse en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo o lo encontrarían, desde la primera noche entendió que es mejor mantenerse en movimiento, que apostado en un solo lugar, ya que como sus enemigos eran más que el, cubrirían más terreno y si los concentraba en un solo sitio, no sería nada bueno para él.

Caminando sigilosamente entre los largos y extensos pasillos el centro comercial, utilizando el Dron como ojos para asegurar su camino más adelante, Mike seguía en movimiento, esperando no encontrarse con ningún animatronico su camino y a pesar de que no tenía un punto o lugar donde asentarse, si tenía un objetivo… Sobrevivir.

**2: 30 AM**

Todo iba según lo planeado, gracias al Dron no tuvo confrontación alguna, su accesibilidad y sigilo en el aire fueron suficientes como para engañar los sentidos robóticos de los animatronicos, permitiéndole permanecer oculto ante el peligro. Pero ahora las cosas cambiarían un poco….

-¡Rayos!...- Exclamo en silencio mientras miraba la pantalla en su muñeca.

La batería del Dron se estaba agotando, estos modelos no estaban hechos para durar mucho en vuelo, ya que su batería solo duraba como más de media hora, una hora como máximo y por ahora, el pequeño aparato había cumplido con lo esperado.

-Tendré que aterrizarlo antes de que se estrelle- Se dijo mientras se asentaba en una esquina al lado de una tienda de zapatos, donde nadie podría verlo… por ahora. Con cuidado fue dirigiendo el aparato hacia su posición –Eso es, ven con papa-

El trayecto de regreso parecía estar en orden, el Dron ya había entrado en el pasillo que conducía a su posición, pero sin previo aviso, la imagen en su teléfono desapareció, en su lugar se presento una pantalla negra con letras de en amarillo que decían: "Sin señal".

-¡Mierda!- Murmuro frustrado ante lo sucedido, al parecer la batería se había acabado.

Con cuidado asomo la cabeza por la esquina para verificar el impacto y en efecto, el Dron se encontraba tirada en el piso, a unos riesgosos 100 metros de él. Tenía que recuperar esa máquina, no podía arriesgarse a perderla, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a sí mismo. Miro hacia todos lados para ver si algún Animatronico rondaba por estos pasillos.

-Todo despejado- Dijo para luego centrar su atención en la maquina –Sera mejor que apresure antes de que toda eso cambie-

Sin más tiempo que perder, Mike empezó a caminar en línea recta, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, entre las tiendas y comercios, sin bajar la guardia. En unos momentos, ya estaba frente al aparato, se agacho y lo tomo entre sus manos para inspeccionarlo, no parecía estar dañado, todo estaba en orden, solo con un par de abolladuras, pero bueno, este Dron ha vivido días peores.

El Guardia se apresuro a introducir el pequeño vehículo no tripulado a su mochila, una vez dentro, se quedo arrodillado por un momento, toda actividad corporal había cesado, escuchando… algo no estaba bien. Mike alzo su mirada, luego se levanto del suelo lentamente, mirando al frente, pues ya había detectado algo, alguien estaba cerca de su posición y parecía que él también se había percatado de su presencia.

A sus espaldas se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un humanizado Freddy, mirando fijamente con sus ojos oscurecidos al Guardia. A su lado también se encontraba Bonnie, mirándolo de la misma manera. Mike no se dio la vuelta, pero ya sabía que estaban allí y créanme, no tenía intenciones de escapar… lo único que quería era la revancha.

Los animatronicos, al ver que el Guardia no hacía nada, prosiguieron a lo que vinieron a hacer, matarlo. Ambos se le acercaron por la espalda, Bonnie le agarro el hombro con la intención de aprisionarlo, pero en un rápido desprevenido movimiento, Mike se volteo, atrapando el brazo del androide con una llave, solo para después proporcionarle un fuerte y sonoro golpe en la cara, haciendo que Bonnie cayera al suelo como una piedra.

Freddy intento atacar al Guardia, pero antes de que se le acercara, algo le golpea la parte trasera de la rodilla, haciendo que arrodillara, solo para después también recibir el dolor de algo metálico impactar contra su rostro.

Ambos animatronicos estaban fuera de combate y no era de esperarse, ya que a diferencia de la última noche, Mike ahora si estaba equipado. En su mano derecha, portaba unas nudilleras de acero, similar a las que se usan para las peleas callejeras, y en su otra mano, tenía un bastón extensible, perfecto para la defensa personal. Estas armas eran fáciles de ocultar, por lo tanto, casi nadie las notaria.

-Nadie puede con el Neo-Clásico, malditos-

No sabía porque, pero tenía unas ganas inexplicables de sacar su cuchillo y acribillarlos salvajemente, pero tuvo que abstenerse de realizar semejante acción, en parte porque lo regañarían por el daño a la propiedad del centro comercial, pero mayormente porque al parecer otros animatronicos ya lo habían avistado y fueron directo a su captura. Así que sin perder tiempo, nuestro protagonista tomo su mochila, se dio la vuelta y abandono la escena rápidamente, dejando a los dos androides noqueados.

**3: 40 AM**

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el primer piso, recién ingresando a la enorme plaza central, el lugar más extendido y el corazón de todo Freddy's, ya que aquí era un lugar muy transitado de día, pero muy abierto de noche. Estaba cansado, apenas había logrado perderlos de vista, quería descansar, pero no aquí, ya que era un lugar demasiado abierto, por lo tanto estaba expuesto ante un posible ataque o emboscada, tenía que avanzar a un lugar seguro y reponerse antes de otro enfrentamiento.

Mike se dispuso a irse, tomando camino a un área apartada, pero en ese momento, de la nada salió sorpresivamente Bonnie, quien rápidamente se abalanzo sobre él, emitiendo un grito agudo.

-Oh no, no lo harás- Dijo Mike ya harto de toda esta estupidez.

El conejo trato de atraparlo, pero el Guardia fue más rápido y lo esquivo, Bonnie trato de atacarlo, pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte golpe de parte de sus nudillos de acero. La cara del conejo salió volando por el aire y termino en quién sabe dónde.

-¡MI CARA! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!- Grito con fuerza, luego se puso a buscar su infortunado rostro, que seguro tendría una notable abolladura, ignorando al Guardia por completo.

-Conejo travesti de mierda, ¡Para la próxima, juro que te meteré una granada por tu puto hocico para hacerte volar en mil pedazos, ¿Escuchaste?, bastardo hijo de…!- No completo la frase, ya que en su teléfono capto algo que lo dejo sin palabras –Mierda-

La imagen mostraba a dos sombras vestidas de negro, supo de inmediato que no se trataba de ningún animatronico, debido a que ellos portaban pasamontañas negros y armas automáticas, en este caso, pistolas de 9 mm. Mike se apresuro y salió disparado a la zona de avistamiento de estos sujetos, dejando a Bonnie descarado.

* * *

En el área oeste de Freddy's, se encontraban estos sujetos, ambos, vestidos de la mismo manera, uno atrás del otro, atentos ante cualquier movimiento o señal de actividad.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar al punto acordado?- Pregunto uno de ellos, el que estaba adelante.

-300 metros, más o menos- Respondió el otro.

-Muy bien, apresuremos el paso y terminemos con esto… este lugar me da escalofríos-

Ambos pasaron por una esquina en una tienda de ropa, ignorando que alguien los observo mientras le pasaban al lado. Una sombra encapuchada salió de su escondite, con un cuchillo entre sus manos, siguiéndole el paso a los dos sujetos, con sigilo, se fue acercando a uno de ellos, empuñando su arma.

-Este lugar sí que da miedo, ¿Verdad…?- No completo su preguntas, pues una mano le tapo severamente le boca al mismo tiempo que un brazo con un cuchillo en la mano rodeaba su cuello.

El primer sujeto forcejeo por librase del agarre, pero fue inútil, lentamente comenzó a perder la conciencia debido a la falta de oxigeno que evitaba el agarre del atacante. Pero en un intento desesperado por sacárselo de encima, poso sus manos sobre el mango de su pistola, la saco y con dificultad, apunto por sobre su costado y disparo.

Mike sintió como la bala atravesó su abdomen, haciendo que soltara inmediatamente al primer sujeto. El otro hombre que escucho el disparo, miro a su colega desconcertado, solo para encontrarse con una escena sorpréndete, su amigo en el piso, casi inconsciente y a un desconocido con una capucho tapándole la cara y un cuchillo en sus manos.

-¡Mierda!- Estaba a punto de sacar de arma.

Mike se posiciono para lanzarle el cuchillo, pero inmediatamente noto algo o más bien alguien, que le helo la sangre por un momento. El sujeto le apunto con la pistola, exigiendo que soltara el cuchillo, pero al notar que no lo miraba a él, le entro la curiosidad y se dio vuelta por un momento, solo para observar como unos enormes colmillos se dirigían hacia él.

-Hijo de pe…-

Una enorme mandíbula, cargada de dientes afilados atrapo al pobre hombre, el cual solo se limito a gritar al sentir como más de una docena de enormes y afilados colmillos se enterraban en su carne y destrozaban sus huesos… ¡Era Rexy!... El dinosaurio no tuvo piedad y solo prosigo a seguir masticando la blanda y jugosa carne, saboreando el sabor de la sangre deslizándose entre sus colmillos que ahora estaban teñidos en rojo.

Mike se quedo en shock al ver ese horrible espectáculo, pero rápidamente se recuero, tenía que salir de allí antes de que Rexy fijara su atención en él y pasara a ser el platillo principal. Se dio la vuelta y huyo de la escena, dejando al otro sujeto a su suerte, pues a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ellos entraron aquí, ahora está a su problema.

* * *

Ya había perdido de vista al condenado tiranosaurio y al parecer ni se dio cuenta de que estaba allí si quiera, por lo tanto estaba a salvo… por ahora. Aun así, estaba gravemente herido en un costado, al principio no le dolió nada debido a la adrenalina y gracias a eso logro escapar a tiempo, pero el dolor ya se hacía presente y como consecuencia, la gravedad de su herida se hiso más evidente.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo con furia.

Entre los inmensos y largos pasillos decorados, dejaba un notorio y ondulado charco de sangre, ente las gotas que caían, murmuraba algunas maldiciones. Su mente era un problema distinto, luchaba contra el dolor, ya había sufrido heridas de este tipo y mucho peores, pero esta casi llega a su hígado. Por otra parte, se hacia la pregunta, ¿Quiénes era esos sujetos? ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Y para qué? ¿No notaron a los animatronicos asesinos que matan Guardias nocturnos de manera desconocida? No, claro que no, para eso quería capturarlos vivos, pero las cosas no salieron como planeo y ahora uno está muerto y el otro, ni se diga.

Por esta noche tendría que cambiar su rutina, debía regresar a la oficina para tratar sus heridas y permanecer allí hasta que terminara la noche, y tal vez algo de suerte no lo encuentren…

Reunió sus fuerzas y emprendió su camino directo a la oficina, guiándose por las cámaras en su celular, con sigilo, pues en el trayecto encontró mas animatronicos, buscándolo con desesperación, pero algo raro sucedió. Pararon su búsqueda repentinamente y todos fueron en una sola dirección. Esto se le hiso raro, pues aun no eran las seis… de todas maneras no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que regresar a la oficina antes de que todo se le complicara aun mas.

Llego a la puerta de la oficina, estaba abierta, por lo que solo tuvo que entrar en ella y cerrarla, esta vez con seguro, si trataban de volver, les tomaría un largo rato en abrirla y para cuando lo hicieran, ya serian las seis en punto.

Mike se sentó en la silla más cercana para descansar y tomarse un respiro, estaba de verdad cansado y debilitado, perdió mucha sangre, pero no la suficiente como paraqué fuera algo serio. Aun así, tenía que curar esa herida antes de que perdiera más sangre o se infectara, lo último que quería era tener que combatir a estos robots, enfermo. Estaba a punto de levantarse para buscar el botiquín de emergencia…

-¿Necesita ayuda, señor Schmidt?- Una voz peligrosa y femenina llego a sus oídos.

-Esto no puede ser cierto…-

Pues si, a sus espaldas se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Chica, mirándolo con una sonrisa satisfactoria. El Guardia solo refunfuño con fastidio, ahora estaba atrapado en su puesto de trabajo con una androide que lo perseguía y para colmo, era la más "perra" de todos. Esperando por un momento que se le abalanzara para poder matarlo y terminar con esto, aprovechando que estaba exhausto y herido… pero no paso nada, lo cual lo confundió un poco y aun más cuando la vio acercarse con el botiquín de la oficina en sus manos.

-Muy bien, déjeme ayudarlo con esa herida-…

Ok, ahora si estaba confundido. Apenas hace unos momentos ordeno que lo asesinaran ¿Y ahora que re ayudarlo? En estos momentos pensaba que esa chica tendría problemas grabes de bipolaridad. Pero a pesar de las aparentes intenciones de la androide, Mike no dudo ni un segundo sacar su arma, la Colt 1911 y apuntar directo a la cabeza, ya estaba harto de sus juegos, si tendría que volarle los circuitos de ser necesario, apretaría el gatillo con todo el gusto del mundo. Chica solo se limito a arquear una ceja ante la amenaza del Guardia.

-¿Así es como te enseñaron a tratar a los que te ayudan?- Mike sonrió de lado antes volver a fruncir el seño.

-No, así es como me enseñaron a tratar a la escoria- Respondió con frialdad y firmeza, amenazando con dispara el arma.

No sabía cómo ni porque, pero cierto sentimiento negativo estaba naciendo dentro del hacia los animatronicos.

-Wow señor Schmidt, ¿Ya nos tomo odio y tan rápido?- Murmuro Chica aparentando desilusión.

¿Acaso eso sería?... ¿Odio?

-No…- Menciono bajando su arma –Es solo que… es muy difícil confiar en alguien que se ríe como la puta de Yuno-

* * *

-Listos-

Ya estaba hecho, su herida había sido tratada, desinfectada y vendada. Chica puso el botiquín a un lado y suspiro.

-Gracias... Eso creo- Murmuro Mike sin saber si estas eran las palabras para utilizar en esta situación. Luego se acomodo su camisa y chaqueta, las cuales estaban manchadas con sangre y agujereadas por la bala –Maldición, esta era mi favorita-

Mike devolvió las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de su teléfono a los monitores. Chica noto esto de inmediato.

-_Interesante- _Pensó_ –Entonces así fue como manipulo los sistemas, aun fuera de su área de trabajo-_

Mike en estos momentos se encontraba chequeando los monitores, en caso de que presentarán problemas, pero todo parecía en orden, ignorando a la rubia que tenia a sus espaldas, no le importaba, tenía su Colt cerca de su mano y gracias a su entrenamiento podría vaciarle toda el arma en su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Entonces, algo le llamo la atención, una cámara, la cual mostraba algo de verdad perturbador.

-Hijos de puta-

La cámara mostraba como un grupo de animatronicos, conformado por Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, junto con los Toy, llevaban rastras aquel sujeto, el que dejo atrás, el cual pataleaba tratando de escapar de sus agresores, pero todo era inútil, estaba rodeado y aunque lograra soltarse de todas maneras moriría. La cámara también mostraba que se encontraba n en lo que parecía ser un almacén, lleno muchas partes, repuestos o piezas, trajes y cosas así. Los animatronicos lo arrastraron de manera salvaje y lo recostaron violentamente contra una mesa. El sujeto quedo aturdido. En eso, llegan los Toy con lo que parecía ser un traje de Freddy Fazbear y lo desmantelaron, solo para después introducir dolorosamente las parte por las extremidades del individuo y como técnicamente, esos trajes estaban llenos de cable y cosas así, su piel pudo haber sido cortada y desgarrado de una manera horrible, junto con sus huesos fracturándose por la aplastante presión ejercida de manera torpe… una muerte horrible, para alguien estúpido.

-Así que eso es lo que planean hacerme, ¿Eh?- Dijo como si nada al verlo todo –Estupideces-

Eso era ridículo, ¡Por Dios! ¡Él era un Militar Condecorado con los Máximos Honores y un Héroe de Guerra! ¡No tenía tiempo para morir aplastado en un estúpido traje!

-Se acabo, renunciare-

Estas palabras alarmaron a Chica, ¿Renunciar? ¡No podía permitirlo! Aun no lograban asesinarlo, por lo tanto, se les escaparía como si nada y perderían esta oportunidad. Tenía que utilizar una estrategia, convencerlo, no solo con palabras, sino con algo más, algo arriesgado...

-Espere señor Schmidt- Se apresuro en llamar su atención sin pensarlo – ¿Qué le parece hacemos un trato?-

Mike parecía ignorar a Chica, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Le propongo esto…- Comenzó a hablar con sutileza –Si usted llega a sobrevivir la quita noche, hoy, prometo que revelare todos, absolutamente todos los secretos no solo de este centro comercial, sino de todo lo que fue la cadena de pizzerías, tanto su historia como su tragedia-

Chica sonreía con confianza, sentía que lo había convencido y obviamente si llegara a aceptar, se aseguraría personalmente de convertir a esta quinta noche en un infierno, todo para que no saliera con vida, matarlo de una buena vez. Pero lo que no sabía, era que Mike le había tendido una trampa y al parecer mordía el anzuelo, utilizando el pretexto estúpido de renunciar para hacer que de una vez escupa la sopa.

Además, Chica ni siquiera tomo en cuenta que lo que le enseñaron en Rusia fue: ¡JAMAS RENDIRSE!

-¿Aceptas?-

Mike la miro a la cara, con un semblante serio, aunque en el fondo estaba muriéndose de la risa.

-Acepto…-

**Fin del Capítulo 10.**

**Amienemigos, nunca faltan…**

**¡Psychosocial! ¡Psychosocial! ¡Psychosocial! **

**¡Psychosocial! ¡Psychosocial! ¡Psychosocial!**

**La verdad…**

**¡SOY UNA MALDICION! **

**¡NADIE PUEDE ENTENDERME PORQUE SOY UNA MALDITA MALDIOCION! **

**¡TODA MI VIDA ES UNA MALDICION HECHA!**

**Odio el Yaoi…**

**Yo soy todo, ¿Pero quién soy yo?**

**Solo soy otro número que no es igual a ninguno de ustedes**

**Yo controlo todo, pero no me conformo**

**Elígeme aparte y luego elije las piezas, para el juego de la Muerte.**

**¡SOY DESIGUAL!**

**Pregunta: ¿De qué manera prefieres morir?, De todas las maneras posibles, ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJ! ¡Porque ya estoy muerto! Solo que no recuerdo como morir.**

**¡VIVE POR LA MUERTE O MUERE POR EL LIBRO!**

**····**

**····  
····**

**Y eso mis niños, es lo que pasa cuando no me tomo mis patillas… aunque cada vez siento que me causan menos efecto.**

**Bueno, me largo, recuerden que los quiero, aunque también los odio… como amo odiar… odiar es un sentimiento muy hermoso, el más hermoso que puede sentir alguien en su vida, ya que te hará mucho más fuerte.**

**Recuerden, si ven a una Fujoshis por la calle, mátenla ¡Y SIENTANSE ORGULLOSOS! ¡Porque ustedes pertenecen a una RAZA superior!… NO mentira, XDD, jajá, ni que fuera Nazi.**

**Saludos desde el fin del mundo XD.**

**CHAO.**


	11. Chapter 11: Trampas y Fantasmas

**_¡Zdravstvuite Tavarishch! _****(¡Hola Camaradas!)**

**Jejeje, acabo de saludarlos en ruso.**

**Bueno, técnicamente no tengo ninguna excusa para justificar mi tardanza, por lo tanto, y como buen autor, procederé a continuar con esta poca convencional historia…**

**¿Quieren que les diga algo? En realidad esta historia al principio fue un "experimento", quería probar algo nuevo y salir de esa rutina aburrida y repetitiva de cerrar y abrir puertas, iluminar pasillos, todo mientras te quedas en un solo punto mientras los enemigos te asechan y atacan en todas las direcciones, aprovechándose de los errores que cometas para finalmente acabar con tu vida sin poder defenderte físicamente.**

**El Fandom se muere… ¡YUPI!**

**Capítulo 11: Trampas y Fantasmas.**

Sentado, con resignación e indiferencia, mirando fríamente a la distancia, como la gente ingresaba rápidamente en el enorme centro comercial. Mike se hallaba sentado en un banco fuera de la propiedad de Freddy's, pues tenía ese sentimiento fuerte de rencor y algo de ira acumulado en su sistema, ¿Y quién no se sentiría así? Noches agitadas de total estrés, escapando de unos endemoniados muñecos de feria, buscando la manera de evitar ser metido a la fuerza en un traje… todo con el objetivo de mantenerlos distraídos, de llamar su atención. En el día ellos eran el entretenimiento, pero en la noche ellos eran los entretenidos…

Aun no podía comprenderlo, deseo que por lo menos una noche, el lugar permaneciera abierto, todo con tal de presenciar como todos esos ignorantes eran perseguidos injustamente por esos muñecos de porquería… oh si, daría todo su maldito salario con tal de ver eso y sientan lo que el sintió.

Su mente ya no lo dejaba descansar, al menos de la manera normal, ya no sentía sueño, ya no sentía dolor, solo quería continuar, quería seguir, ya que esta era la última noche y no se podía imaginar qué clase de cosas le esperaba encontrar en ese matadero, después de todo, Chica corría el riesgo de tener que revelar los más profundos y podridos secretos de toda esta mierda, y en caso de que ella no coopere, no tendría problemas sacarle la información por la fuerza.

Su cordura era inquebrantable, pero ya mostraba signos de obsesión, ¿Qué clase de aberrantes maquinas le esperan esta noche? ¿Qué aplicaran estas ves? ¿Sobrevivirá? Preguntas van y vienen dentro de su cabeza, pero solo podían ser respondidas de una manera… Entre la oscuridad natural de la noche o artificial a espaldas de todos, entre las sombras de los almacenes abandonados, allí se encuentra la respuesta… allí esta lo que necesita.

-Buenos días señor Schmidt- Saludo el dueño con positivismo, Mike en cambio solo lo miro seriamente con el ceño fruncido -¿Sucede algo?-

El Guardia no respondió, solo siguió mirando con ese mismo gesto las puertas del edificio. El dueño confundido, noto rápidamente las manchas de sangre en sus manos y abdomen, estaba a punto de preguntar, pero fue callado por la voz del Guardia.

-Tienes dos cadáveres, uno se convirtió en el alimento de Rexy, el otro, bueno, se convirtió en relleno…- Dijo tranquilamente sin apartar la vista.

-¡Maldición! ¡No otra vez!- Exclamo con furia, sacando su celular para enviar un mensaje a quien sabe que -¿Qué te paso en el abdomen?-

-Herida de bala, nada grave…-

-¿Te dispararon?-

-Si- Dijo aun calmado.

-¿Quién fue?-

-Aun no lo sé, lo único que sé es que ahora está dentro de un Freddy-

-¿No necesitas ir a un hospital?-

-No, yo me las arreglo…-

-Bien… ¿Volverás esta noche?- Pregunto algo nervioso, esperando a que lo mandaran al carajo, pero para su sorpresa…

-Bromeas… Ya quiero que sea de noche para comenzar con mi turno… ya quiero que sea de noche para encontrarme cara a cara con esas alimañas- El dueño no supo que decir, las palabras sínicas de Mike no mostraban emoción alguna, excepto en la última parte, donde si mostro algo de agresión.

-¿Eso fue enserio o con sarcasmo?-

-Enserio mi amigo, enserio…- Dijo levantándose, dispuesto a irse a su casa para ejecutar la primera fase de su plan –Nos vemos más tarde-

Dicho esto, se fue caminando, mientras se acomodaba sus auriculares y seleccionaba una de las canciones más cruentas de la banda de Death Metal, Cannibal Corpse. El dueño solo miro como desaparecía entre las calles, cortando su rastro en una esquina.

-¿Cómo fue que obtuve a este sujeto como empleado?-…

**34 minutos después- 7:05 AM…**

Ya en la paz de su hogar, Mike se sentó en el sofá de su sala, soltando un suspiro, se quitó su chaqueta negra, la cual tenía un notable agujero en su costado, revelando sus vendajes bien colocados, ya tenían manchas de sangre, aun así, pensó que no era necesario cambiarlos en un tiempo. No tenía mucho que hacer por ahora, solo repondría sus energías descansando un poco, sin dormir, el sueño en él había desaparecido.

Iniciaría su día como cualquier estadounidense normal, con un plato de cereal y televisión para hacer que corra el tiempo. En la cocina de su hogar, sentado frente a un televisor, Mike miraba tranquilo cualquier programa, cambiando de canal como si nada, termino en las noticias, donde estaban pasando algo muy interesante…

-_La décima temporada de My Little Pony se estrenara este…-_

-No, esa no-

-_¡TERRORISMO EN ATLANTA!- _Fue el título de este reporte, Mike se atraganto al oírlo y presto total atención al reportaje –_Hace apenas una hora, específicamente a las 6 de la mañana, se escucharon fuertes explosiones en varios puntos de la ciudad de Atlanta… la primera ataque se llevó a cabo en la Alcaldía, el segundo en la Estación de Policía y el tercero en el Museo de Historia Nacional… los culpables de este atentado, el KKK, un grupo terrorista de extrema derecha, cuyas acciones le costaron la vida aproximadamente a más de 215 personas en las últimas horas, el número es desconocido, pero se sospecha que…-_

Mike apago el televisor, no quería seguir escuchando y justo en esos momentos el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar, aun así, Mike no respondió, no acostumbraba a hacerlo, solo espero a que ingresara en el buzón de mensajes.

_-¿Hola? ¿Mike?..._\- Esa era la voz del dueño, ¿Qué seria esta vez? –_Bueno, solo espero que escuches esto lo más pronto posible… mira, los dos tipos muertos que te encontraste la noche pasada, bueno… ¿Cómo lo digo?... Revisamos sus cuerpos y nos dimos cuenta de que poseían… explosivos plásticos, C4 quizás, programados para estallar a control remoto… No sabemos que planeaban, pero viendo los últimos eventos de esta mañana, podemos darnos una idea de los que tramaban… como sea, quiero darte las gracias por intervenir, y decirte también que lo que necesitas esta en los almacenes centrales… adiós-_

Mike ahora si estaba más que impresionado, mas por el hecho de que casi evito un ataque terrorista contra Freddy's Mall, claro, con un poco de "ayuda" de los animatronicos, suspiro de nuevo, ya había evitado un desastre. Su jefe además le había dado lo que necesitaba… un sujeto de pruebas.

-Un conejillo de prueba- Dijo mirando un documento, un poco quemado, pero legible.

**10:00 AM- Almacenes Centrales, área prohibida.**

Las grandes puertas de hierro se abrieron, siendo subseguida por espeso muro de oscuridad total, no podrías ver ni tu propia mano frente a ti aunque pasaras horas allí. Pero Mike ya venía preparado, de su mochila saco una linterna lo suficientemente potente como para iluminar sin problemas y permitirle al Guardia adentrarse en los pasillos oscuros de este lúgubre almacén, que contenía en su interior lo que hace mucho tiempo formo parte de Freddy's Pizza, al igual que sus antecesores y sucesores.

Hace apenas dos días, Mike le pidió la autorización a su jefe para hurgar entre los restos de la vieja maquinaria de Freddy's y así encontrar algo que le sirviese para llevar a cabo la prueba de la principal ventaja que obtendría esta noche. Para su suerte, el dueño se decidió y por lo visto accedió a dejar que este ex-soldado realizara sus pruebas…

Mike suspiro, quería traer Gafas de Visión Nocturna, pero creyó que sería algo exagerado, solo necesitaba encontrar la fuente de energía del almacén y ponerla en funcionamiento, así todo sería más fácil para él.

No supo porque, pero apenas dio un paso adentro del lugar y de repente un escalofrió invade su cuerpo, seguido de varias voces fantasmales…

-Solo debe ser el viento…- Se dijo así mismo antes de retomar al camino y adentrarse aún más en lo oscuro.

Sus pasos eran lentos, su campo de visión era limitado al igual que su percepción, la luz parecía insuficiente, pero aun podía ver, de todas formas saco una bengala de su mochila y la encendió, emanando una luz intensa y rojiza, la arrojo, deslizándola por el suelo raramente cuadriculado como un tablero de ajedrez, la bengala choco con algunos objetos, pero de todas formas, logro llegar al final del pasillo… a los pies de un animatronico.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo sorprendido al ver aquella figura, rápidamente saco su Colt 1911 y le apunto, listo para disparar, esperando algún movimiento de parte de aquel animatronico, cosa que no sucedió –Mmmm-

Lentamente se fue acercando, mientras alumbraba con su linterna y apuntaba con su arma a lo que parecía ser… un animatronico. Pero esa impresión desapareció al darse cuenta de que solo era un traje vacío, siendo sostenido por unos cuantos soportes.

-Se parece a Bonnie- Fue lo primero que noto, no representaba una amenaza, solo era un cascaron vacío y abandonado, aun así Mike le disparo en la cabeza, causando que esta callera y rodara lejos de él –Por el susto, hijo de puta-

Mike reviso el mapa del recinto que correspondía su ubicación, era algo confuso, gran parte de él estaba quemado, algunas parte apenas se distinguían, todo eso porque estos documentos fueron una de las pocas cosas que se salvaron de un desastroso incendio. Pasaron varios minutos, Mike siguió caminando a pasos más lentos, encendiendo varias bengalas en su camino y topándose con muchas cajas, las cuales contenían artículos raros, como dibujos viejos, platos, partes incompletas de trajes o cables, fotografías, máscaras, muñecos y otras cosas, todas en distintos estados. Mike también noto muchos de esos extraños y escalofriantes dibujos en las paredes... voces desdichadas y llanos se oyeron, desgarradores gritos de súplica, la risa desquiciada de un lunático homicida, resonó en su mente, haciendo que se para en seco.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?-

-_Hello…-_ Una voz infantil llego a sus oídos de manera sólida.

El Guardia se giró rápidamente, apuntando su arma e iluminando el pasillo con su linterna, encontró a lo que parecía ser un niño, tenía la apariencia de uno, pero no lo era, su aspecto era más siniestro, chamuscado, ojos vacíos y sin vida, con un iris más luminoso y blanco, su estado era deplorable, dando la impresión de haber sobrevivido de un incendio.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Un ruido corto su frase, algo se cayó a sus espaldas, reaccionando de la misma forma, giro apuntando su arma solo encontrándose con la nada, se volvió a dar la vuelta, pero el niño ya no estaba –Genial, ahora estoy viendo y oyendo cosas… este debe ser mi día-

Siguió su camino tranquilo, pero esta vez más atento, alerta de cualquier sorpresa indeseable hasta que finalmente llego al punto deseado, frente a la entrada de dicho lugar se encontraba otro traje vacío, bueno, o parte de él, siendo esta vez de Freddy Fazbear. Frente a él, la entrada a lo que parecía ser una vieja oficina, con una gran ventana al frente y un escritorio, varias cajas y una vieja silla en medio de todo.

Mike verifico en los documentos, específicamente en el área de esta "oficina", siguiendo instrucciones de los planos, avanzo varios pasos quedando detrás de la silla, ilumino con su linterna lo que buscaba y allí estaba, un viejo interruptor de electricidad.

-Bingo-

Dicho esto, el Guardia tomo la palanca y con algo de esfuerzo la acciono, soltando algunas chispas, inmediatamente todas las luces de este "almacén" se encendieron, con algunos fallos, pero encendieron y mostraron lo que en realidad era. Mike ahora tenía una mejor visión de donde se encontraba realmente, si era una oficina.

La ventana era enorme, polvorienta, pero visible, había más cajas de lo que aparentaba en la oscuridad, muchas llenas de viejos cables y partes de trajes vacíos perteneciente mayormente a los Toy, un escritorio con unas figuras de los tres animatronicos principales y un viejo ventilador… Mike, quien ahora portaba una sudadera negra en lugar de su chaqueta. Coloco enzima del escritorio, un enorme estuche con aproximadamente un metro de largo, se sentó en la silla y atrajo el monitor que correspondía a las cámaras, todas se encontraban en buen estado a pesar del incendio y los largos años. Desde allí pudo ver con más claridad el estado en el que se encontraba todo el "almacén".

Las paredes y el suelo presentan signos de haber sido afectados por el incendio, en lugares más severos que otros, también habían más cajas de las que aparentaba, junto con algunas e igual de viejas consolas Árcade. El ambiente en si era terrorífico y perturbador, con la poca luz brindaba y la sensación cortante de ser observado y acosado por cosas que ni tú mismo conoces, te daban la impresión de que esto era una casa del terror muy bien hecha. Y es que eso era lo que en realidad es…

-La antigua atracción de terror, Fazbear Fright… o bueno, lo que queda de ella-

Así es, Mike ahora se encontraba entre lo que alguna vez fue una atracción turística de terror, uno de los últimos intentos de Fazbear Intertaiment recuperarse, aprovechándose de las leyendas urbanas que corrían en todo el país y utilizarlas a su beneficio en esta creación. Encontraron muchas cosas de utilidad, pero no lo que en realidad querían… un animatronico… claro, hasta que un día, encontraron lo que buscaban, era terrorífico, espeluznante, repulsivo, enfermo, con órganos entre los cables y metal, daba la certeza de que había un cadáver allí, ¡Era brillante! Lo único que necesitaban, estaba en el…

La imagen de las cámaras desapareció, entre la estática se podía leer en letras rojas: _Error de video_. Mike sonrió, sabía que él ya había entrado en acción. Dejo el monitor de las cámaras y acciono el otro, un panel que se encargaba de corregir los errores en el sistema, acciono el área de video y esta comenzó a reiniciarse.

-El conejillo de indias ya salió de su escondite- Dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose al escritorio, al estuche –Veamos, ojala esta cosa funcione…-

La imagen volvió, Mike volvió a sentarse en la silla y volvió a las cámaras, esta vez más atento, pues sabía que algo lo asechaba fuera de la oficina, ya sabía de qué se trataba… Su búsqueda termino en la parte norte del almacén, en la parte más alejada de la oficina, era el, una sombra a la que no se le poseía distinguir bien, lo único que si sobresalía era un par de orejas de conejo, aunque una de ellas parecía estar rota. El animatronico solo se quedó allí parado, mirando las cámaras sin moverse.

Estática, eso fue lo que basto para que en un segundo desapareciera, ya no se encontraba parado en donde estaba.

-_Hello…_\- Mike utilizo el audio que correspondía aquella área para atraerlo, pues según sus fuentes, el ruido le llamaba la atención, especialmente el de un niño –_Hi…-_

El animatronico volvió a su lugar inicial, Mike sin embargo, permaneció con un gesto serio, sabía que esto no sería lo único que encontraría, algo más vendría, lo presentía. Comenzó a revisar algunas cámaras, solo para inspeccionar y asegurarse de que este no sería su único problema, solo podía con uno en estas circunstancias. Pero cuando ingreso a la cámara del área central de la atracción, la imagen del mismo niño quemado de hace un raro, se le apareció en el monitor y antes de que pudiese preguntarse qué hacia allí, el monitor se apartó de golpe y allí estaba.

En menos de un segundo, se abalanzo sobre el emitiendo un rugido, pero al momento de hacer contacto con Mike, desapareció allí mismo, emitiendo un corto flash en la mente del Guardia, casi de inmediato una especie de alarma se activó, el Sistema de Ventilación estaba fallando, al igual que el video. Mike a pesar de esa pequeña sorpresa, no perdió tiempo en restaurar los sistemas en fallo.

-_"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- _Se cuestionó en sus pensamientos.

Eso no se lo esperaba, fue repentino, el hecho de que un animatronico ingresara a la oficina sin que se diera cuenta y lo "atacara" solo para desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Ya sabía que aquel animatronico no sería su único problema, pero tampoco se imaginó que algo como eso lo atacaría.

Mike volvió a fijar su atención en el animatronico, ya se había movido, ahora estaba en mitad de camino, en el mismo pasillo donde se encuentra el traje vacío de Bonnie, en un ángulo en el que si se le podía distinguir con más claridad. Su estado era devastador, su traje pareció haberse destruido con el tiempo, también presentaba signos del haber sido afectado por el incendio, ya que gran parte de su brazo izquierdo estaba calcinado, apenas se mantenía en su lugar, al igual que la mitad se su rostro…

**Nombre del sujeto_: Springbonnie (1985 – 1987), Springtrap (2015 – Actualidad)_**

**Afiliación:_ Fredbear Family Diner (1987), Fazbear Fright (2015)._**

**Ocupación:_ Entretenimiento principal (1987), principal atracción de terror (2015)._**

**Año de fabricación:_ Desconocido._**

**Ubicación actual:_ Almacenes, área prohibida._**

Eso era parte de lo que decía el documento que Mike tenia, la otra parte había sido incendiada después del incidente, en un intento de borrar toda existencia de este desastre. Springtrap, su nombre describe lo que es, una trampa engañosa en forma de traje, una trampa que ya había cobrado la vida de un inepto…

Mike se levantó de la silla después de haberlo atraído con el audio, se dirigió a donde estaba aquella arma, tenía que hacerle varios ajustes antes de realizar la prueba final. Tomando un destornillador estriado, comenzó a hacerle ajustes, mover algunos cables, modificar el cargador y la recamara, allí se liberaría la energía que quede de mas, todo con tal de que no le explote en las manos debido a un sobrecargo.

Lo que parcia ser un zorro, sin un brazo, chamuscado y con la mirada baja, se hallaba al lado del Guardia, este apenas lo noto, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se abalanzo sobre el de la misma manera que aquel niño. La alarma volvió a sonar, Mike sin embargo, no le prestó atención, solo continuaba en lo suyo… todo terminaría así, efectivo, precisó, sin fallas… con una injustificada muerte.

El ruido del constante movimiento en los ductos de ventilación llegaron a sus oídos, estaba cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos…

-La muerte, indiscutible, insaciable, justa e injusta… te observa, te siente, nunca sebes que está ahí hasta que la miras, hasta que te toque caer en sus brazos, la única vía que te llevara a donde el destino te halla guiado…. Las acciones… definirán el donde terminara tu patética alma humana-

Mike levanto la vista por un momento… allí estaba, Springtrap, observándolo sínicamente al otro lado de este denso vidrio. La mirad de ambos se cruzó, una tensión surgió en la mente del Guardia al ver esos inexpresivos tétricos ojos que, al igual que él, desprendían una ferviente ira y sed… esos eran los ojos de un asesino… no decían nada, pero expresaban pura negatividad y terror a quienes lo miraran, por suerte para él, no tenía miedo y no mostraba signos de tenerlo, pues años de Guerra le hicieron ver la realidad, ya había visto conocido a muchos criminales, todos con la misma mirada.

-Mira como corren los cobardes, que solo buscan a las victimas más débiles…- El arma ya estaba lista –La muerte los prefiere más a ellos, a esos asquerosos cobardes, que a sus infortunadas victimas…-

Springtrap desapareció del vidrio al momento de alzar su vista, la alarma continuaba sonando. Mike activo el panel de control y reinicio todo el sistema, luego miro a la entrada y sonrió, allí estaba, escondió su cabeza luego de ser visto.

-¿A dónde planeas ir, amigo?... Escapar de la muerte es imposible- Mike tomo el arma –Burlarla, ja, esa es otra cosa-

Ya sabía cómo serían las cosas, Springtrap no lo atacaría a menos de que cometiera un error, allí lo mataría, pero Mike no era de esos que cometieran errores a menudo, todo ya estaba calculado y esto… ya la venia venir.

-_Hello…-_ Eso vino desde adentro, en el interior de la oficina.

Springtrap no pudo resistirse a sus instintos más básicos, tenía que perseguir esa voz, aunque no le perteneciera a nadie. No se asomó, salió de su escondite de golpe y se abalanzo sobre el Guardia, el cual ya lo estaba esperando.

-Te tengo-

Mike jalo el gatillo… un fuerte pulso en forma de rayo salió disparado del arma e impacto con precisión y potencia, haciendo que el cuerpo animatronico y pesado de Springtrap se elevara del suelo y callera sobre el armazón vacío de Freddy que se encontraba en la entrada.

-Imbécil, te acabas de matar a ti mismo-

Springtrap agonizaba en el suelo, sufriendo electro-shocks, su sistema había sido neutralizado temporalmente, tal y como se esperaba. La Escopeta Electromagnética esta lista… solo faltaba una cosa.

**1 hora después.**

Lentamente comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, su sistema aun no funcionaba con claridad, pero pudo sentir las gruesas cadenas que lo apresaban, en su cuello, brazos y piernas, estaba atrapado, inmovilizado, no podía escapar ni aunque estuviese al cien por ciento.

-Oh, qué bien, parece que la bella durmiente despertó de su siesta…- Springtrap giro su cabeza con lentitud, allí estaba, sentado en un rincón, observándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido –Tome precauciones, espero que no te moleste-

Y no estaban en la oficina, sino n un lugar más alejado… en un viejo taller, con varias consolas Árcade al lado de la entrada…

-Es interesante la forma en la que preservas un cadáver dentro de ti, a pesar de los largos e infernales años… me sorprende que no se lo hayan comido los gusanos aun… pero no me interesa de quien coño se trate o como termino allí, eso no me importa, es más, me importa una reverenda mierda lo que hayas hecho para terminar allí- Mike caso su Colt, se acercó a Springtrap y le apunto en la cabeza – La pregunta es… ¿Valdrá la pena liquidarte aquí mismo? No sería mala idea, destrozarte los circuitos con tan solo jalar el gatillo…-

Dejando que su dedo se guie, lentamente se dejó llevar, el momento era ahora, todo acabaría rápido, en un destello se convertiría en chatarra inútil. Mike miro la entrada de la habitación, justo como lo presentía. Frente a él se encontraba una figura delgada, con una máscara, con una apariencia igual de chamuscada y ojos igual de vacíos… sonriéndole… esperando presenciar ese momento único.

-Por suerte, para ti, asesinarte de esta manera seria muy cobarde de mi parte y yo odio eso, así que…- Mike retiro el arma de su cabeza –Solo te quedaras así por un LARGO tiempo-

La figura desapareció. El Guardia sonrió, esto era lo que quería.

-Y no es porque me caigas bien… Es solo que no quiero darle el placer a nadie-

Dicho esto, el Guardia abandono al animatronico, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, realizo su prueba y el resultado fue favorable, ahora tenía otra ventaja. Las luces se apagaron en todo el almacén, el silencio se alzó entre los fantasmas, las puertas de hierro se volvieron a cerrar, sellándolos una vez más en esta prisión.

-La muerte puede ser tu mejor amiga, tu única amiga, ya que es la única que te liberara del sufrimiento… pero también puede ser tu peor enemiga, solo cuando te aprisiona en una _trampa de resortes_\- Rio Mike ante su dicho.

En su camino a la salida, se sorprendió al encontrarse con alguien a quien no esperaba ni deseaba ver. Mirándolo con seriedad, casi amenazante, recargada contra la pared, como si llevara un largo rato esperándolo con muy poca paciencia. La rubia bufo con enojo, sin quitarle la vista de encima al sonriente Guardia, quien sin preocuparse por sí mismo, se acercó a la chica con tranquilidad y la saludo como si de una vieja amiga se tratase.

-¿Qué hacías allí abajo?- Pregunto con severidad, amenazándolo con la mirada.

-Nada importante, solo hacia algunas cosas…- Respondió con confianza, estando frente a frente con ella.

-¿Sabes que ese lugar esta clausurado, verdad? Podrían despedirte si se llegan a enterar de…-

-Lo sé, por eso pedí un permiso especial, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíste que sería tan estúpido como para aventurarme sin saber lo que me espera?... Aunque bueno, de todas maneras me hubiese adentrado si me lo negaban- Explico Mike con cierto humor en su tono, cosa que no le agrado a Chica – ¿Acaso te preocupa mi bienestar?-

-Si…- Admitió con frialdad, Mike arqueo una ceja –Porque si algo te llega a pasar, las cosas serían menos divertidas para mí en el momento en el que te arranque los ojos del cráneo y los utilice como adorno-

-Excelente, así me gustas más, las psicópatas me atraen, jajá- Rio Mike mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza –Aun así, te digo que no te confíes mucho, aunque tengas un ejército de robots malévolos a tu disposición, recuerda que yo también tengo mis trucos-

En eso, Chica se fijó en el estuche de un poco menos de un metro.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas allí?- Pregunto un poco impaciente esta vez.

-¿Esto? No es nada, solo un pequeño incentivo en esta guerra Guardia-animatronico, no te preocupes…-

Esto no podía ser más inquietante para Chica, ¿Qué clase de cosas habrá hecho el Guardia en aquel almacén? ¿Por qué tanta confianza?

-Bueno, me tengo que… nos vemos esta noche-

Mike se alejó de Chica, en dirección a la salida, se perdió en la multitud. La animatronica solo suspiro, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?, miro los pasillos de los almacenes, cada uno escondía secretos, su deber era asegurarse de permanecieran ocultos, al igual que el de los demás. Nadie debía saber lo que escondían. Su temor era que ese hombre lo supiera todo, ya sea que lo descubriera por su cuenta o sacándole la información a la fuerza, el sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de descubrirlo.

-Tendré que llamar a los refuerzos…-

**Fin del Capítulo 11.**

**¡Olvida el Pasado!**

**¡Retuerce el Presente!**

**¡Y enfrenta el futuro!**

**A veces me pregunto… ¿Por qué es tan difícil amar y tan fácil odiar?**

**…**

**CORTO:**

Estos eran los momentos de incertidumbre… cuando parece que todo está perdido, cuando las esperanzas se destruyen, cuando las ilusiones inútiles abarcan tu mente, cuando los buenos soldados dejan de combatir y son silenciados por las balas… y las palabras…

Todos nuestros esfuerzos parecen hundirse en el abismo, todo por lo que hemos luchado, por lo que sufrimos, por lo que derramamos nuestra valiosa sangre, se pierde a cada segundo…

Los cielos están oscuros, los campos están en llamas… todo es un infierno… pero no…

No todo está perdido.

Entre los muerto, el valiente soldado se alza como un fantasma, la sangre de sus camaradas caídos le da fuerza para combatir una vez más contra sus enemigos, nuestros enemigos…

Su uniforme oscuro malgastado, representara ahora nuestra causa, el rojo, la sangre, representa nuestra bandera, su determinación, conforma nuestros ideales.

Su sentimiento, representa el poder…

-La Llama de la Venganza-

El Odio se hace presente en cada golpe de su estocada, la espada envuelta en sangre, los gritos de la bestia, la ira del soldado. Todo en un choque mortal, la batalla es injusta, pero prevalece, luchara hasta el último segundo, hasta su último aliento, todo con tal de enviar un mensaje, el mensaje de la nación, el mensaje de la fuerza, el mensaje del Odio.

El mensaje del Ángel Guardián de la Muerte,

**Fin del Corto.**

**Bliztkrieg…**

**Las SS…**

**Gloria a la nación…**

**Muerte a los traidores…**

**Muerte al Yaoi…**

**Pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que más odias en tu vida?...**

**Mis camaradas, es un gusto volver a saludarlos hoy, después de mucho, los saludo con respeto, pero como verán, estoy algo ocupado. A veces ciento inspiración, otras veces no, pero de todas maneras escribo, es por eso que algunas partes son más elaboradas que otras.**

**Bueno, ultimadamente eh tenido tendencias e intereses exagerados al Imperio Romano y a las costumbres ocultistas del Nacionalsocialismo, pero no su ideología, la cual me repugna… lo que si me interesa, es en colocar a los animatronicos en Campos de Concentración… ellos si se merecen ese sufrimiento.**

**Es más, les invito a leer mi nuevo One-Shop, "El Contrato".**

**En fin, no tengo más que decir, me despido, ando desanimado ultimadamente, pero bueno…**

**_¡Do Svidaniya! _**


	12. Chapter 12: Noche 5 (parte I)

**¡Vy Zdravstvuite tovarishchi! **

**¡FELIZ AÑO CABRONES!**

**Hijos de fruta, valla que los extrañe y bueno, espero que la hayan pasado bien estas Navidades y no hayan comenzado el año con el pie izquierdo… descuiden, sé que muchos de ustedes terminaron así.**

**Presiento que este piche años será una bestialidad absoluta, ¿Por qué? Las Olimpiadas, las jodidas Olimpiadas… Brasil esta jodida, sin duda.**

**Como sea… comencemos...**

**Reviews:**

**Pyro Phoenix-bird: Bueno mi camarada, por si no te has dado cuenta, esta historia trata principalmente de Mike, ya que como sabrás, hay muy pocas historias con respecto a él, a veces juega un papel secundario y en ocasiones apenas es mencionada, yo lo único que hago es centrarme más en él, que en los animatronicos, ya que como te darás cuenta, la mayoría del Fandom prefiere a los animatronicos y no a los Guardias, lamentablemente. Entonces lo que hago es darle a Mike el aprecio y puro protagonismo que merece, porque, ¿No les basta e esos paracitos el exagerado cariño y valoración que le dan sus Fans? Cuando en realidad son los Guardias quienes merecen esos aplausos y reconocimiento. No, solo se interesan por los idiotas que tratan de matarlos... por eso, los odio.**

**Hashashin: Gracias camarada, aquí está el ¡Fucking! Capitulo. Y tranquilo, yo me encargare de eso… tengo mis contactos, pero bueno, mientras más rifles, mas balas y animatronicos muertos será mejor. Sí, pero estando animado o desanimado, con inspiración o sin ella, ¡Yo escribo!**

**SEBAS GG: Agrega interés en la Santa Inquisición y todo tipo de torturas medievales, interés en archivos y experimentos de la CIA, Experimentación Nazi, Odio contra los Homosexuales y Simbología Prohibida. Yihadistas no, demasiado pendejos e impulsivos, valientes, pero estúpidos. ¿Dime algo que no sepa?... Sí, yo también odio eso.**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: En efecto mi querida amiga (LAMENTO LAS PUTAS TARDANZAS). Si, la muerte es parte de la vida, que bueno que te gustara, entonces aquí va otro "La Muerte siempre nos da una sonrisa, lo único que podemos hacer, es devolvérsela" NO hago referencia Jeff si es lo que piensas. Enserio lamento hacerte esperar. **

**Capítulo 12: Noche 5.**

En el silencio de la fría noche, entre los sombríos pasillos del Centro Comercial de Freddy's Mall, más específicamente en el tercer piso, un Guardia se escondía entre la oscuridad, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirando a la luna que se asomaba brillante por el gigantesco tragaluz que se extendía en todo el camino central del edificio. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que lo rodeaba, sin importar que estuviese en una situación mortal, seguiría tranquilo.

En sus manos poseía un singular objeto de metal con forma de cruz, el conocía muy bien el nombre de esa cosa, todos sabían que era con tan solo verlo, pues este objeto metálico se remontaba a una de las épocas más oscuras y sangrientas de la Historia Humana, La Segunda Guerra Mundial. Si. Dicho objeto no era nada más que la _"La Cruz de Hiero"_ Alemana, con una Esvástica (卐) en el centro, dando a entender de qué periodo data esta oscura condecoración.

La medalla al valor alemán como decían muchos, concedida a los más valientes, ahora estaba en sus manos…

La obtuvo después de la Batalla de Berlín, el 10 de septiembre de 2017, cuando las defensas alemanas que custodiaban fuertemente la ciudad se rindieron medio mes después del comienzo de la batalla. El Gobierno tuvo que mudarse a otra parte como consecuencia de la caída de su capital, poco después de la caída de la ciudad, Mike se paseaba entre las destrozadas calles como un fantasma entre la neblina, en solitario, deleitándose con la destrucción y la muerte.

Mientras exploraba el viejo y devastado museo de Berlín, encontró a las afueras esta medalla. Dudando un poco si debía hacerlo o no, pero al final opto por llevarse esa Cruz de Hierro como un recuerdo de esa devastadora Guerra.

Ya solo faltaba poco para que marcaran las 12:00. Tal parece que los viernes cierran más temprano de lo habitual, el dueño sabía muy bien que mientras más noches pasaban, más activos y violentos se vuelven.

Pero eso no era problema para nuestro Guardia Fantasma, el no le tenía miedo ni a los animatronicos, ni a la muerte. Años de adiestramiento en el Ejército lo convirtieron en lo que era ahora… un Soldado diestro. Delta Force, Navy Seal, Spetsnaz, S.A.S, ya había visto y aprendido muchas cosas de ellos… ahora estaba listo para el combate.

Vestido con pantalones y una sudadera negra, con guantes y botas del mismo color, la sensación de sentirse como un fantasma deslizándose entre los pasillos era más evidente.

Su arma en su espalda, sus artilugios de defensa guardados y listos para ser enfundados, empuñados contra el metal de los animatronicos, listos para chocar, listos para aguantar, listos para resistir, toda la noche hasta tocar el primer rayo de sol a las 6, cuando finalmente podrían sentir una paz momentánea y duradera hasta que llegue la siguiente noche, allí volvería estrellar el acero contra ellos.

Si, ya estaba preparado.

**12:00 AM**

El momento había llegado.

Respiro hondo, para luego ponerse de pie y apreciar desde la altura en el tercer piso, el enorme espacio abierto que tenía en frente.

-Bien… terminemos con esto de una vez-

Unos pasos hicieron eco en los pasillos cercanos, unos pasos pesados y metálicos.

-Wow, que rápidos- Comento el Guardia al notar que ya habían dado inicio sus actividades.

Comenzó a alegarse lentamente, en dirección contraria al ruido, caminando tranquilamente mientras sentía el eco a sus espaldas. Algo no estaba bien en él, no corría, no se alejaba del peligro como acostumbraba a hacerlo, no entendía el porqué, pero no quería escapar, ya no. A pesar de eso siguió caminando sin problemas, el ruido de un fierro arrastrándose llego sus oídos. Allí fue cuando detuvo su marcha.

Sin mirar atrás, apretó fuertemente los puños.

-El miedo es una de las mejores armas, tanto en lo militar como en lo político, el miedo se ha implementado como una de las armas más efectivas y devastadoras en la historia… Lo que les vengo a enseñar aquí, es a combatirlo, a resistirlo, a rechazarlo… Eh venido para convertirlos en verdaderos soldados, soldados sin miedo, que no le teman a nada ni a nadie…-

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Mike, eran las palabras del Capitán Reznov, cuando llego a Rusia para enlistarse y servir al país…

-El miedo… es una debilidad, y por lo tanto, sus enemigos harán lo que sea para hacer que ustedes lo tengan, sin importar los métodos, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar las banderas o la moral. El miedo será su mayor adversario… y su mejor aliado, dependiendo de las circunstancias en las que se encuentren…-

**Flas Back…**

-No les mentiré, puede que muchos de ustedes no estén aquí mañana, puede que muchos mueran en las calles de una ciudad, en los campos de los valles o en agua de los océanos… pero sé que no tendrán miedo, sé que no cederán ni un solo pedazo de tierra sin luchar, porque rendirse no está en nuestro vocabulario, para nosotros solo será una palabra, nada más, sin significado alguno…-

Un gran grupo de jóvenes soldados escuchaban atentamente a su Capitán. El entrenamiento especial había acabado y todos estaban preparados, vestidos con sus uniformes y equipados adecuadamente, pues mañana seria el día en que finalmente los trasladarían al frente. La Legión Extrajera Americana, entraría en acción, listos para combatir a sus hermanos del mismo país que abandonaron, el mismo país que les dio la espalda. Renombrados en algún futuro como "Los Bastardos de la Nación" por sus enemigos.

-Tal vez nos capturen, pero sé que no se rendirán, porque Es mejor morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas…- Reznov hiso una pausa, mirando con satisfacción la determinación en los rostros de sus soldados –Como dije hace un momento… El miedo puede ser su mayor adversario y su mejor aliado… pues… ¡Hagamos que tengan miedo!-

-¡HU AH!-

**Fin Del Flash Back.**

Mike alzo su mirada, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, olvidando los pasos y el intolerable chirrido de un fierro arrastrándose. Su mente comenzó a divagar, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido estas últimas noches, cayendo en cuanta de algo, todas esas noches… estuvo escapando, retrocediendo, escondiéndose como a una cucaracha con miedo de ser pisada.

Volvió su mirada hacia el frente, frunciendo el seño, apretando los puños con fuerza, mientras una creciente ira recorría su cuerpo, en las venas, su sangre, su mente. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Solo eran unos muñecos de feria baratos! ¡Él era un maldito soldado, un condecorado veterano! ¿Cómo dejo que esos muñequitos lo intimidaran?

Ignorante ante el peligro a sus espaldas, Mike siguió meditando, al tiempo que ideas extremistas se cruzaban en su mente, mientras una sombra, no tan alto pero del mismo tamaño del Guardia, se encontraba parado atrás suyo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, miraba al Guardia desprotegido con las defensas bajas y aparentemente distraído. Sonrió para sus adentros, sus ojos se volvieron negros, inmediatamente salió disparado a una gran velocidad, mientras alzaba entre las sombras su brazo derecho, revelando un reluciente garfio, el cual apunto directo a la cabeza del Guardia, quien a pesar del sonoro ruido de los pasos siguió en su estado inamovible.

El desastre parecía inevitable. La sombra se abalanzo sobre el Mike, listo para destrozarle el cráneo con su filoso garfio, pero…

Mike dio un paso a la izquierda, esquivando repentinamente el ataque, solo para después propinarle un fuerte golpe al atacante con su puño izquierdo, con las nudilleras de acero ya puestas. La sombra retrocedió, aturdido por los golpes, en ese momento Mike observo quien era el agresor. Aparentemente era un chico delgado, pelirrojo, con un pache tapando su ojo derecho, portaba un abrigo rojo y pantalones negros. Era otro animatronico humanizado, su ojo lo delataba, sabía su nombre, después de todo aparecía en los archivos.

-Así que tú debes ser Foxy- Comento Mike mirando detenidamente al animatronico -Me preguntaba cuando ibas a salir de tu escondite… chatarra-

El peli-rojo gruño, preparándose para atacarlo, Mike tomo mas distancia alejándose del animatronico, preparándose para recibirlo. Foxy arremetió contra el utilizando su garfio para tratar de engancharlo o herirlo, dando puñetazos de vez en cuando con su única mano, pero sus ataques eran esquivados fácilmente por el Guardia, quien ya le había tomado el ritmo. Garfio, garfio, puñetazo, patada, ese era el patrón de ataques que mayormente utilizaba el animatronico contra él, fuese del ángulo que fuese, así era, aunque siempre mantenía una distancia alegada del peli-rojo para limitar su alcance y efectividad en sus golpes.

A medida que los segundos pasaban, los ataques de Foxy comenzaron a verse más erráticos y violentas, la desesperación aumento a tal grado que casi se lanza sobre el guardia en un intento para matarlo de una vez. Mike aprovecho el error de Foxy y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la garganta, causando que Foxy retrocediera un par de pasos, sosteniéndose el cuello trato de incorporarse, pero solo pudo observar como el puño acerado de Mike chocaba contra su cara.

Airado, trato de herirlo nuevamente aprovechando que lo tenía cerca, pero el Guardia lo bloqueo con su antebrazo y le encesto con la misma fuerza un golpe debajo de lo axila, Foxy grito, "algo" se había roto pues ya no podía sentir ese brazo. Mike lo pateo lujos de él, sacando su pistola, el animatronico cayó de espalda, apoyado en la pared con la vista baja, la levanto un poco, solo para ver como el Guardia le apuntaba con su Colt. Mirándose fijamente un segundo, antes de que finalmente presionara el gatillo.

_¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

El fuerte estruendo rompió el aterrador silencio que ambientaba todo el centro comercial.

Un par de casquillos cayeron al piso… Dos balas, una para cada pierna.

Foxy contemplo el daño sufrido desde una postura que dejaba en claro todo, ya no podía mover sus piernas, no respondían al igual que su brazo derecho. Mike se acerco al peli-rojo, mirándolo seriamente, estado ya frente a él, lo término con una fuerte patada en el rostro, haciendo que finalmente cayera en el suelo boca abajo.

Esto dejaba dos cosas en claro:

Uno, las botas con refuerzo de hierro en la punta son efectivas.

Dos, a partir de ahora, la cosas seria diferentes, ya no sería el guardia que corre y se esconde, esta vez sería el Guardia que luchara como un soldado, y de ser así, morirá como un soldado, luchando.

-Y así será a partir de ahora- Murmuro secamente, dispuesto a irse de la escena… pero en ese momento…

_-¡Quiero 100 cabelleras Nazis, arrancadas de las cabezas de 100 Nazis muerto!_\- Mike se paró en seco, esas eran las Palabras del Teniente Aldo "El Apache" Raine de la película Inglorious Bustardes.

Y es que antes de venir al trabajo, Mike vio la película, aprovechado su tiemplo libre y mas el hecho de que estaban pasando una de sus películas favoritas, controversial, escandalosa, dramática, bien dialogad, con escenas muy complejas y bien redactas con historias distintas que se cruzan en un final inesperado lleno de violencia y venganza. Esta película básicamente rompía con todo… El Teniente Raine era su personaje favorito y esa frase era una de las que más llamo su atención.

Entonces allí fue cuando pensó, si los animatronicos de verdad lo llegasen a atrapar, lo matarían de una vez, de una forma tan horrible y dolorosa, además de humillante, ahora, si el comenzaba a hacerle frente a sus atacantes, no podría hacer nada más que inutilizarlos por un corto periodo de tiempo, mas no podría "matarlos". Si. Esta era una guerra injusta, de desgaste, donde nadie se conformaría hasta tener un cadáver en sus manos.

Básicamente, no podía matarlos, solo dañarlos un poco, sin embargo, ellos no toman prisioneros y a partir de ahora, el tampoco lo haría… solo tomaría algunos trofeos.

Una sonrisa torcida se formo en el rostro del Guardia.

Foxy, quien comenzó a arrastrase en dirección contraria, con el único brazo que podía mover. Sintió como una gruesa bota de cuero aplastaba su cuello contra el piso, ejerciendo más presión y retorciendo la suela como si estuviese pisoteando un maldito insecto, el animatronico soltó un débil quejido, incapaz de levantarse o de verlo siquiera a los ojos, el animatronico supo en ese momento que estaba a merced del Guardia.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, chatarra?- Pregunto aun son esa siniestra sonrisa, solo para después sacar su chuchillo y acercarlo a la cabeza de Foxy –Esto no termina aquí, perro… tienes algo que me pertenece-

Ahora tú, mí querido(a) lector, te estarás preguntando: ¿Qué carajos significa esto? O ¿Por qué? Muy simple, déjame mostrártelo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaba Foxy al sentir como parte de él le era arrancado violentamente del cuerpo.

Mike desollaba lo que venía siendo el cuero cabelludo del chico, con su cuchillo cortaba lentamente y sin prisa, prolongando mas el sufrimiento del animatronico, quien solo gritaba y pataleaba en un intento inútil de sacarse al Guardia de encima. Ya con el filo del arma teñido en el negro del aceite, arranco salvajemente el cuero cabelludo del animatronico.

Viendo su nuevo "trofeo" con una sonrisa tétrica, tomo su mochila y lo guardo, acerco la punta del arma a la cara de Foxy, quien ahora tenía una notoria parte de su cráneo metálico al descubierto en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Y para la próxima vez que vea tu horrenda cara en mi camino, me asegurare personalmente de arrancarte ambos ojos, ¿Entendiste?- Dijo en su tono frio y amenazante que lo hacían destacar –Bien…-

Dicho esto, el Guardia desapareció entre la oscuridad, caminando tranquilamente, todo temor fue repentinamente neutralizado, paso de modo supervivencia a modo de cazador en un instante. Y esta vez, no correría a menos que la situación lo requiriese, ahora pelearía si las cosas le favorecían y ciertamente… Foxy no sería el único que sufriría ese brutal destino, digamos que Mike tiene otros planes para cierta banda…

-Uno menos, faltan tres…-

**2:00 AM**

En el área oeste del centro comercial, en los pasillos del primer piso, un Bonnie humanizado patrullaba la zona con el fin de encontrar al Guardia fugitivo, atento ante cualquier movimiento, ignorante del peligro que lo asechaba en las sombras.

Una silueta encapuchada apareció a sus espaldas, el peli-azul se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar una especie de susurro espectral, casi inaudible, giro su cabeza esperando encontrarse con algo, pero no había nada, confundido, redirigió su mirada al frente, pero al momento de hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con una sombra que le apuntaba con una especie de arma. El animatronico no reacciono a tiempo, el arma fue disparada, liberando el pulso radial electromagnético.

Bonnie cayó al suelo pesadamente, sufriendo electro-shocks, retorciéndose en el suelo, su sistema había sido neutralizado temporalmente como se esperaba y no se recuperaría dentro de varios minutos. En eso, Mike no planeaba dejarlo así, ni arrancar su "trofeo" estando en ese estado. Claro, esa descarga seria como una milagrosa anestesia para el animatronico y ciertamente, sería menos placentero el hecho de no tener que oír los gritos desgarradores de sus víctimas.

Sin embargo, ese hecho no evitaría que Mike "jugara" un poco con el animatronico. Desenvainando su cuchillo, se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Bonnie…

5 minutos después.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

Oh si, esos gritos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento era como música para sus oídos, no sabía porque, pero ese sentimiento y esa sensación inexplicable de querer cometer crímenes de guerra lo había atrapado. No podía explicarse el porqué disfrutaba hacer esto, infligir dolor a otros en un escenario oscuro, en un lugar donde los pasillos y las tiendas parecían nunca terminar, el eco de los gritos de dolor opacaba ese silencio sepulcral que tanto distinga Freddy's Mall en sus momentos más oscuros.

Y es que Bonnie no se defendía por el simple hecho de que no podía, sus brazos y piernas, ninguno respondía. Mike se aseguro "quirúrgicamente" de eso. Cortando todos los cables que conectaba sus extremidades, el equivalente animatronico a los tendones y nervios humanos. Eso facilitaba su labor, con el puñal en sus manos, desollaba lenta y dolorosamente la cabellera del animatronico, de la misma forma con Foxy hace un momento, ligeras gotas de aceite manchaban el piso. Y Bonnie solo gritaba, sintiendo como finalmente le arrancaba la cabellera.

Mike solo sonrió victorioso, sosteniendo en su mano su nuevo trofeo y guardándolo en su mochila.

-Dos menos, solo faltan dos…-

**3:00 AM**

En el área central del centro comercial, de la misma forma, Freddy se hallaba alerta, esperando encontrar a esa alimaña, ese guardia que tantos problemas les había causado.

El animatronico se adentro en un pasillo de la planta baja, de igual forma ignorando al cazador oculto, al Guardia Fantasma que lo asechaba, el sigilo que aplicaba en su táctica era de suma importancia…

-¡Hey tu! ¡Maldito imbécil, aquí estoy!- Claro al menos hasta ahora. Freddy detuvo sus paso al escuchar esos insultantes gritos, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba -¡Aquí estoy hijo de lavadora barata! Ven por mi cobarde…-

A una distancia de treinta metros, Mike solo se encontraba allí de pie, con uno de sus brazos en su espalda. Freddy ladeo su cabeza, ¿Esto era enserio? ¿Acaso era tan estúpido e impulsivo como para exponerse de esa manera? Sea lo que sea, no le agradaba nada al animatronico, ya que un presentimiento grato de que ocultaba algo entre manos. Sin embargo, la oportunidad de matarlo de una vez por todas era tentadora. Así que, en lugar de salir disparado para atacar al Guardia como acostumbraba, solo camino hacia en dirección a la posición del Mike, sin prisa alguna, sin bajar las defensas.

-Muy inteligente, basura…- Murmuro, luego descubrió su mano oculta en su espalda, rebelando el objeto que traía en sus manos –Pero no lo suficiente-

Mike arrogo dicho objeto a los pies de Freddy, el cual al momento de hacer contacto con sus zapatos, el animatronico noto que era una especie de cilindro metálico, volvió a ver a Mike y noto que este se había protegido el rostro con su brazo, volvió su mista al cilindro y este exploto emitiendo un destello y un estruendoso sonido tan alto que dejo aturdido al castaño momentáneamente.

Y Mientras Freddy se recuperaba, Mike tomo un Bat de Baseball hecho de madera, aprovechando que su enemigo estaba temporalmente aturdido, se acerco a él a paso lentos y tranquilos, tomándose su tiempo hasta reducir la distancia entre ambos, sin embargo, el Guardia no hiso más que observar como Freddy se sujetaba el rostro, emitiendo toda clase de maldiciones en un tono que no entendía, solo esperaba pacientemente el momento en el que se recuperara, cantando en voz baja una peculiar canción.

I am the last of the dying insane

You would scream at the things I've done

Knowing that the dead still see

My blood it runs like mercury

Your last breath the sword comes down

She dies first speaking death to me

Philosophy, the vision, the view within

Duty, science, abstract cruelty

What are your final thoughts?

Do you want to kill me or die in shame?

From my point view

Justified action, the enemy burns!

Justo en ese momento, cuando Freddy parecía recuperarse, Mike le encesto el primer golpe…

Freddy cayó al piso, apenas recuperando su visión trato de levantarse, pero una bota le piso el pecho y lo volvió a estampar contra el suelo.

-Ni lo sueñes bastardo…- Exclamo el guardia con frialdad, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, mientras tomaba firmemente al mango del instrumento deportivo.

Freddy solo miro impotente como alzaba amenazadoramente ese gran Bat.

_-Sinceramente, ver a Donny destrozando Nazis es lo más cercano que tenemos a ir al cine-_

Y para, sinceramente, ver a estas chatarras siendo destrozadas por sus propias manos generaba una sensación placentera, inexplicablemente sentía una necedad ajena de causar daño de manera innecesaria a otros. Y tal y como fue, al momento de iniciar con los brutales y fuertes golpes contra el animatronico, esa sensación volvía y con cada golpe, cada estocada causaba cierto efecto en el, aumentando la fuerza en cada brutal golpe… en la cabeza, en el pecho, los brazos y piernas, cada muestra de violencia contra ellos le hacía sentir… bien, no, ¡Excelente! El sonido de los gritos y el metal siendo apaleado era una melodía retorcida que corría por su mente.

Era divertido.

Y como en todo momento de diversión, pierdes la noción del tiempo y no sabes cuánto daño has causado. Mike en esos momentos se sentía como el Sargento Donny "Oso Judío" Donowitz en esos momentos de sadismo a la hora de ejecutar a sus enemigos de manera despiadada. En el caso de Mike, la evidencia de su brutalidad se vio reflejada en el cuerpo destrozado de Freddy.

Mandíbula destrozada, brazos y piernas retorcidos con cables y pedazos de "piel" colgando, ropa rasgada y maltratada, ojos oscurecidos. Prácticamente, si hubiese seguido Freddy hubiese terminada como Mangle… o peor.

A pesar del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, para Mike no fue suficiente, así que, de igual forma que con Bonnie y Foxy, soltó el bat y agarro su cuchillo dispuesto a reclamar el premio de su victoria. Desollando el cuero cabelludo del animatronico, el cual solo se limito a soltar varios quejidos pues parecía estar en una especie de shock, aun así, eso no evito que se retorciera ante la tortura a la que ahora era sometido.

Una vez acabado, guardo su "trofeo" junto con los demás en su mochila. Miro la luna un momento y luego saco esa Cruz de Hierro de su bolsillo, contemplándola por un momento antes de volver a guardarla.

Ya había acabado con tres de cuatro humanizados… y ciertamente, no estaba satisfecho, es más, no lo estaría hasta atrapar a la ultima, a ella, el hecho de tan solo imaginar cómo sería sus gritos desgarradores de dolor al momento de arrancarle la cabellera causo un escalofrió en la espina dorsal del Guardia.

-Otro menos… solo falta uno-…

**Fin del capítulo 12.**

**Estuve muerto, solo eso les puedo decir, estuve en el infierno y viví en carne y sangre lo que todos experimentan cuando están halla… pero he vuelto, pero no como el Antialphas del 2015, no, ahora soy el Antialphas del 2016.**

**Eh cambiado drásticamente mi forma de pensar… Antes mi violencia y mi Odio eran limitados al igual que mis métodos, pero ahora soy libre de cometer las peores atrocidades que Fanfiction y todo el Fandom de FNaF puedan ver.**

**La cancion se llama Unit 731 de Slayer, ¡VIVA EL TRASH METAL!**

**Antes no era capaz de tocar a una madre y a su hijo, pero ahora soy capaz inyectarle veneno al útero de una mujer embarazada. Soy capaz de realizar vivisecciones (disección cuando aún se está en vida) sin darles anestesia. Soy capaz de exterminar a hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos sin sentir remordimiento. Puedo torturar, puedo matar, ¡Puedo beber la sangre de mis victimas!... puedo encontrar el placer en la muerte…**

**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Ya era momento de mostrar algo de crueldad, solo que esta vez al muy puro estilo de Quentin Tarantino. Inglorious Bustardes, amo esa película.**

**Bueno, o era la estilo de Tarantino o al estilo de Vlad "El Empalador" Tepes.**

**Como sea, debería disculparme por la infernal tardanza por la que los hice pasar, pero no lo hare, ¿Qué caso tiene? De todas maneras parece que estoy muerto.**

**Tal parece que me he corrompido, mis ideales se han deteriorado, mi visión de un mundo mejor arde en la fosa del olvido… Ahora soy una parte del mal, que hace el bien.**

**Y aun cuando mi juicio se nuble por mi ira y mi odio, estedes siempre serán una parte importante de mi, camaradas.**

**Feliz año.**

**Y hasta la próxima, si Dios quiere quizás actualice con más rapidez.**

**Mensaje para Pyro: Este capítulo lo hice especialmente para que presenciaras la crueldad y el dolor que soy capaz de infringir. Créeme, quería decapitar a Foxy allí mismo.**

**Mensaje para Hashashin: No dejen a nadie con vida.**

**Mensaje para William y Sebastián: Los extrañe par de putos.**


	13. Chapter 13: Noche 5 (Parte 2)

**Por el poder de la Verdad, yo, estando vivo, he conquistado el universo –_Fausto._**

**Hola… lo se… ¡ESTOY VIVO! Ni yo me la creo.**

**También quiero advertirles que no me tome mis pastillas, así que… bueno, ustedes me conocen… se derramar aceite.**

**Reviews:**

**Pyro Phoenix-bird: Claro, es comprensible, después de todo, creo que Fritz es el personaje menos querido de todo el puto Fandom (Creo que más que Balloon Boy) y es bueno ver que alguien se tomó la molestia de centrarse en él, yo lo hubiese hecho, pero no sabía cómo inculcarlo en una historia, ¿Sabes que yo no baso los personajes de la forma en la que lo ven los fans? No, yo creo y adicto su propia personalidad a mi gusto, creo sus historias, yo los moldeo con un odio ardiente forjado con sangre y resentimiento. Claro que he leído tu historia, y déjame decirte que… creo que deberías dejar de tomar cosas de las series de Nickelodeon y videos de Youtube, eso lo hace aburrido y predecible, además de fastidioso y sin gracia, al menos para mí. Debes ser más creativo en tus historias, así atarearas mas lectores. Eso lo veras ahora. Tú tienes tus teorías, yo tengo las mías.**

**Fénix Dorado: Gracias… Más o menos…. Creo que soy el peor católico que existe o bueno, el más cruel hasta la actualidad… ¿No conoces a Vlad Tepes?**

**Soldier Mercenary Hashashin: Gracias de nuevo camarada, creo que este capítulo te gustara mucho jeje… **

**SEBAS GG: ¿Enserio? Recuerda que soy inmortal, no puedo morir si tengo un propósito y mi propósito va más allá de lo que piensas…. Aun así, agradezco esa ceremonia mortuoria que tú, mi hermano de sangre, diste ante mi supuesta muerte, eso solo significa que enserio me tienes cariño XD… pero ciertamente, tienes razón, este mundo sería más brillante si muero, pero recuerda, Soy el Ángel Guardián de la Muerte, nadie escapa de mí. Queso suizo, Jajajaja, buena esa XD. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**WILLS. : Yo también las extrañaba, camarada, nada mejor que una masacre por la mañana. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**DarkTemplar343: Primero déjame decirte, que nombre y foto de perfil más geniales, segundo, Gracias y tercero: ¡Disfruta el Capitulo!**

**Capítulo 13: Noche 5 pt 2.**

El Guardia Fantasma permanece oculto entre la penumbra oscura de los pasillos de este inmenso edificio, con su fría mirada espectral merodeando los pasillos, y el sentimiento cada vez más fuerte, Su respiración calmada, sus músculos relajados, pero con su guardia alta, atento ante cualquier amenaza a su alrededor.

-Una víctima más espera-

La vigía apenas comienza, a pesar de las notables bajas causadas a los animatronics, no debilito la determinación de sus adversarios, en su lugar, solo los enfureció más, los esfuerzos para darle muerte a Mike subieron dramáticamente, el concurrido rastreo en equipo barría toda la zona, tratando de dar con el paradero del Guardia, pero sin éxito alguno.

Pero lo que no tomaban en cuenta era que su implacable casería entorpecía su cometido, sin que se dieran cuenta Mike ya habría pasado entre sus líneas, esquivando y burlando las constantes patrullas animatronicas que encontraba en su camino, aunque no fuera fácil, logro penetrar aún más dentro del área donde se concentraba la búsqueda, llegando a la afamada Plaza Central, donde con ojos propios presencio la creciente actividad de los animatronicos.

_-Parecen estar en Alerta Roja-_ Pensó –_Debo darme prisa_-

La oscuridad era una de sus mejores aliadas, o eso creía, ya que en ella podía esconderse y escabullirse con mayor eficiencia. Las cámaras le proporcionaban la visión que necesitaba para darse una idea de qué camino tomar. Las armas le permitan estar a la defensiva y ofensiva. La experiencia y el entrenamiento eran también las claves para el éxito en su cruzada, todo es lo que se necesita para sobrevivir en Freddy's Mall, todo eso es lo que necesita aplicar para llegar a su siguiente objetivo.

La mente detrás de los movimientos y organización de los animatronicos.

Pero después entrañarse aún más dentro de los parajes de búsqueda, noto algo que lo inquieto aún más, no había rastro alguno de ningún animatronico, básicamente no había nadie vigilando esta área, la cual era la principal vía para llegar a la Oficina. A primera vista parecía una ruta segura a su destino, pero cuando el Guardia común llega hasta la quinta, la más mortífera de todas, ya no se deja llevar por las apariencias.

Era como si hubiese desarrollado una especie de "sexto sentido" propio, pero eso ya tenía un nombre dado por los hombres y mujeres que sobrevivieron, estos veteranos le llamaban "el sentido Freddy", el cual ya no le permitiría confiar por más simple y fácil que se vea, no, aquí en Freddy's nada es así cuando se trata de la noche.

Este preludio es una advertencia clara a los ojos del Guardia. La noche oculta a sus peores pesadillas en la oscuridad para hacer de su casería más efectiva, estos monstruos solo serán revelados con la más mísera presencia de luz. Sus sentidos se habían desarrollado notablemente, ahora podía verlos; con sus dientes y garras susurrando una rasposa melodía mecánica en la sombra, sus ojos clavados en él, esperando con anhelo el momento de atacar. Ahora podía olerlos; ese espantoso hedor a cadáveres y sangre descompuesta que emanaba de ellos contaminaba el aire, era repulsivo. Ahora podía escucharlos… una respiración pesada y cortante llegaba a sus oídos.

Eran cuatro en total, listos para atacar, saboreando en poco silencio el momento en el hundan sus dientes y garras en la carne del Guardia.

-Ya es momento de que las pesadillas salgan- Exclamo sonoramente sin temor alguno para dar a entender que estaba al tanto de su asquerosa presencia.

Y apenas soltó estas palabras, una sombra se abalanzo sobre el como una bestia a su presa, pero Mike lo esquivo efectuando una vuelta de comando y apenas volvió a ponerse de pie, trato de mirar a su agresor, pero antes de poder localizarlo con la mirada, recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar contra una de las tiendas, quebrando los vidrios, su cuerpo desaparecido entre la oscuridad lúgubre del local.

Pasos se escucharon en el pasillo donde antes estaba parado Mike, las sonoras y fuertes pisadas se acercaban a la escena, una por una las sombras iban mostrándose hasta quedar una al lado de la otra. Y tal como jugada del destino, las nubes que tapaban la luna luminosa avanzaron en manto celestial, permitiendo que esta volviera a iluminar con su luz natural, esta luz azulada ilumino las penumbras dominantes en Freddy's a través del enorme tragaluz, develando así a los misteriosos atacantes del Guardia.

-Saben, a veces me pregunto cuántas malditas versiones de ustedes hay en realidad en este centro comercial de mierda- Se escuchó sorpresivamente dentro de la tienda donde residía el cuerpo de Mike –También me he preguntado que tan feos pueden llegar a ser… pero déjenme decirles… ustedes ganaron el premio-

Garras, colmillos y numerosas hileras de dientes afilados, seguido de orbes rojizos y azules capazas de robarles el calor del cuerpo a cualquiera, más armazones deteriorados y destruidos que daban la impresión de que fueron sacados de una zona desmilitarizada después de una brutal batalla contra el tiempo. Eso y mucho más era lo que tenía en frente, unas aberrantes bestias forjadas con odio y sed venganza, unas verdaderas Pesadillas.

-Pero les puedo asegurar, que después de esto, nadie va a reconocerlos-

No se fijaron que la tienda donde Mike fue lanzado era una ferretería. De repente, un hacha fue clavada violentamente en la cabeza de Nightmare Foxy, el cual no hizo nada más que caer en suelo, los otros Nightmares se sorprendieron por el repentino acto, pro inmediatamente regresaron su atención a las destrozadas ventanas de donde había sido lanzada, y casi de inmediato la figura del Guardia emergió de entre la oscuridad.

-Muy bien, bichos asquerosos, vengan por mí- Acto seguido, Mike revela una motosierra en sus manos y la enciende…

En la Oficina de Seguridad, una frustrada y alterada Chica miraba atenta la entrada, las puertas de acero cerradas fuertemente, casi impenetrables. Las noticias sobre las mutilaciones por parte del Guardia a sus compañeros habían llegado a sus oídos, encolerizada, la androide respondió a la agresión ordenando a gritos a TODOS los animatronicos que le trajeran la cabeza arrancada del Guardia a sus manos. Pero ese ataque de furia fue precedido por uno de temor, si Schmidt fue capaz de acribillar a sus compañeros a propósito, entonces eso significaría que ella sería la siguiente.

Esa era la razón por la cual se ocultaba dentro de los muros de esta oficina, esas puertas no serían traspasadas jamás a menos que se tuviera una fuerza demoledora. Si, se sentía segura.

-Veo que la gallina se ocultó bien- Chica se sobresaltó, era su voz ¿Pero cómo? Se preguntaba dándose la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo –El único error que cometió la gallina, fue esconderse en la Guarida del Lobo-

Sentado cómodamente en su silla con los pies sobre su escritorio, su típico tono irónico y su mirada tranquila sin miedo ni temor, sin preocupación ni odio, causo cierto revuelo en la I.A de Chica, quien trato de esconder su asombro y su temor. Otra cosa que noto en el Guardia fueron las numerosas y notables heridas que decoraban horriblemente su cuerpo, enormes cortadas abiertas y sangrantes, daba la impresión a que fue atacado por una horda de animales ambírenos, sin embargo, poseía esa expresión neutral y tranquila que hacía imposible saber lo que pensaba y sentía. Por un momento el silencio reino en la habitación, con Mike tranquilo y Chica incomoda, hasta que esta hablo.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- Pregunto tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

El Guardia vacilo.

-Tu misma lo dijiste el otro día, soy un Fantasma y como tal puedo desaparecer y aparecer a donde las sombras y el terror me llamen- La miro con una ceja arqueada -¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíste que estarías a salvo de mis navajas en mi propia oficina? ¡Ja! Para ser el cerebro que mueve a estos muñecos de feria déjame decirte que esta fue tu peor opción como escondite-

Retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Pero cómo…?-

-Lo hice… Dame una hora y seré bueno, dame un día y seré excelente, dame cinco noches y seré invencible- Exclamo mirándola con superioridad –Debieron haberme matado la primera noche cuando todo era fácil, debieron atacarme con todo lo que tenían, en ese entonces no sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía quiénes eran, ni sus intenciones, pero a medida que avanzaba, comprendí varias cosas, aprendí nuevos métodos para sobrevivir, desarrolle una forma de hacerles frente como un soldado… eso es con lo que ustedes no contaban, esperaban que fuera otra víctima fácil, otro ingenuo al que podrían torturar y asesinar en un traje de plástico barato… lamentablemente y para su desgracia, no contaron con el hecho de que este nuevo Guardia sería un dolor de muelas para ustedes-

A este punto, Mike ya había descubierto su cuchillo. Chica solo escuchaba atentamente sus palabras mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-¿No esperaban que durara mucho, cierto? La primera noche fue una sorpresa, la segunda fue cuestión de suerte, la tercera comenzaron a dudar, la cuarta fue desesperada, pero la quinta… bueno, aquí estamos, aún no ha terminado, pero imagine que dejara mucho de qué hablar con respecto a su plan de acción y ataque- Contaba el guardia con entusiasmo –Les di algo que los entretuvo toda la semana, los mantuve ocupados y ustedes a mí, y debo decirles que me encanto-

Sorpresa, eso fue todo lo que sintió la rubia ahora.

-Nada te hace sentir más vivo que la sensación de casi morir…- Suspiro Mike nostálgico, añoraba aquellos días en el Ejercito, al lado de sus compañeros y su mejor amiga, Lynda. Una sonrisa torcida se asomó en sus labios –Lo admito, pase buenos momentos, otros no tan buenos y algunos dolorosos que me dejaran marca… pero bueno, es momento de darle punto y final, ¿No lo crees?-

Inesperadamente Chica también sonrió, no era la típica sonrisa forzada en momentos de presión, sino la peligrosa sonrisa de maldad.

-Veo que usted también disfruto de nuestro juego, señor Schmidt- Soltó la rubia mirándolo con interés –Si, lo admito, fue un hueso duro de roer todo este tiempo, nunca anticipamos este resultado sorpresivo, no esperábamos llegara tan lejos en esas circunstancias, y a pesar de ser superado numérica y físicamente logro sorprendentemente llegar hasta aquí, la quinta noche, logro lo que creíamos imposible… Felicidades-

-No sé si decirte gracias o arrancar tu estúpida cabeza de vocaloid y clavarla en una pica en la azotea donde todos puedan verla- Repentinamente su voz cambio a una más fría y áspera. Chica solo ladeo la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Eso te gustaría, cierto? Erradicar a los causantes de tanto estrés e insomnio, los culpables de cientos de muertes a lo largo de su existencia, lo responsables de la miseria y el sufrimiento causados a tantas almas infortunadas que pisaron estas tierras- Chica en lugar de retroceder, se le comenzó a acercar.

-Créeme, nada me gustaría más en el mundo que verlos arder en el maldito infierno- Volvió a sonreír –Pero qué más da, no recibiría mi cheque semanal por prenderle fuego a este nido de fantasmas, aunque le hiciera un favor al mundo-

-Si nos tomó odio después de todo, señor Schmidt- Chica ya casi estaba cerca del Guardia, este solo miraba los monitores sin prestarle atención –Como la mayoría-

-¿Quién no los odiaría después de esto?- Interrogo Mike, oyendo atentamente los pasos resonantes de Chica, los cuales lentamente se acercaban a él.

-Un masoquista- El Guardia no puedo evitar reír ante la respuesta de la rubia, quien al parecer había abandonado todo el temor de hace un momento.

-Creo que hasta los masoquistas más extremos les tomaría un poco de rencor- Comento el Guardia mirando la hoja gastada de su cuchillo.

-¿Eso cree?- Mike la miro.

-Eso creo- Respondió regresando su vista a su arma –Claro, después de lo que uno vive y siente, después de las noches, uno ya puede ver los espectros que residen en la penumbra escabrosas, fusionándose con nada más que plástico, metal y cables, siendo el espeso aceite la sangre que los mueve, junto con sus deseos de venganza-

Chica trato de parecer lo más normal posible, trataba desesperadamente de no mostrar miedo ante el Guardia, eligiendo las palabras correctas y dando los paso adecuados, todo con tal de evitar sufrir el mismo destino que su compañeros, su cabellera y quizás su cabeza estaban en juego ahora. Sutilmente se le acerco a Mike, quien aparentemente no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención pero podía sentirse observada inquisitivamente por un ojo fantasma, se sentó en el escritorio frente a él, cruzando las piernas y con sus brazos a cada lado, hacia un duro intento por no mostrar el nerviosismo y el miedo que carcomía su sistema.

-Es normal que sientas miedo- Hablo Mike con tranquilidad, colocando su cuchillo en la mesa –Esta en la naturaleza cobarde de aquellos a quienes sirves-

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Acaso lo sabía? Su gesto cambio, ahora miraba al Guaria con seriedad.

-¿Lo sabes?- El Guardia negó.

-No del todo, solo varias cosas, pero ya me di una idea de lo que puede estar pasando- Chica suspiro para sus adentros, algo la alivio por fin –En fin, no importa, todas esas preguntas serán respondidas al final de la noche-

Era cierto, el trato aún estaba en pie y dispuesto a cumplirse. Como si fuera el menor de sus problemas, la noche ya estaba en su punto culminante, eran la 4:00 y para su desgracia estaba atrapada en la oficina con el Guardia, el cual parecía endemoniadamente tranquilo a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Cuando el dueño sepa lo que hiciste con Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy te va a…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me hará? ¿Despedirme? Bueno, que lo haga, después de todo seré yo quien salga beneficiado de esa respuesta… Ya no tendría que preocuparme por unos repulsivos muñecos de mierda que matan gente de manera estúpida- Dijo con crudeza, tomando su cuchillo otra vez y contemplándolo, luego sonrió retorcidamente –Aunque creo que fui muy piadoso con esas basuras… si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez, hubiese hecho que durara por horas… te sorprenderías lo que alguien puede hacer con un cuchillo y varias horas… al final solo exhibiría sus malditas cabezas clavadas en picas en la azotea de este edificio de mierda-

A este punto Chica ya no sabía que responder, las crudas palabras del Guardia la dejaban sin habla, más esa tétrica sonrisa torcida que la hacía incapaz de moverse.

-Sabes… si esto fuera una verdadera Guerra, créeme, a estas alturas ya te habrían violado- Soltó sin pensarlo al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba na pequeña risa –Si, ya te habrían tirado contra el suelo, mientas una de esas bestias te desgarra la ropa con violencia… sería una divertida escena… tu, sudando, sufriendo y gimiendo como puta en celo mientras un pelotón entero se abalanza sobre ti esperando obtener su parte-

Esto era enfermizo, sus palabras eran veneno para todo aquel que las oyera, esa sonrisa se había tornado en un perturbador arco odio desenfrenado. Chica se hallaba impactada por lo que este ahora siniestro Guardia decía, aterrándose más por las ideas macabras que recorrían su mente. De alguna manera, este Guardia se había transformado drásticamente de una forma infame. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, no, estos se consumieron en un fuerte morado oscuro opaco, que retornaban a un periodo sangriento para Freddy's, cuando aquel asesino derramo sangre ajena en esos pasillos olvidados, aquellos días donde el miedo y la muerte reino como el más cruel de los tiranos.

Esta conversación se había tornado más sombría de lo que esperaba, Chica ya había perdido el control de la situación, ahora tendría que encarar al Guardia ella sola sin nadie que pueda ayudarla. Estaba sentada frente a él, aparentemente neutral ante todo lo que decía el Guardia, ya sabía que a quien tenía en frente parecía ser una reencarnación de ese asesino que aterrorizo este local hace décadas.

-Por suerte para ti, esta es una Guerra diferente, donde yo tengo la mayor ventaja a mi favor, tal vez ustedes me superen en lo que respecta fuerza y cantidad, pero eso no hace mucho comparado con lo que yo poseo- Comento Mike regresando a su tono de siempre.

Levantándose repentinamente de su silla, Mike clavo su cuchillo entre las piernas de la animatronica, rosando por escasos sentimos su intimidad femenina artificial. Chica se sobresaltó por osada acción del Guardia, el filo del arma habría atravesado su vestido para luego penetrar en la madera del escritorio. No solo la acción en sí, sino la rapidez, la fuerza y la precisión con la que lo efectuó.

-Deberías ver tu cara…- Bramo descaradamente, mirándola a los ojos de manera amenazante.

Mike comenzó a deslizar el filo de su cuchillo aun clavado en la madera, acercándose lenta y peligrosamente aparte intima de la animatronica, la cual parecía abstenerse de realizar la más mínima señal de movimiento, involuntariamente.

-Es lo típico, están tan preocupados por sus cuellos que siempre olvidan lo que está ahí abajo- Su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de ella, parecía estar en shock.

El miedo fue demasiado, el terror que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con el de antes, el desastre parecía inminente y lo único que podía hace era cerrar los ojos y aguantar la pesadilla que estaba a punto de vivir. Y como consecuencia de eso, las lágrimas aceitosas negras se le escaparon sus ojos, los cuales seguía apretando con fuerza.

-Jajá, tranquila, solo en un chiste- Rio de repente, retirando el cuchillo de la "zona de desastre".

Chica abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con ese peligroso Guardia relajado, sonriéndole sínicamente a pesar de casi cometer un acto infame.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más odio en este mundo?- Le pregunto Mike a su atemorizada presa, la cual solo se limitó a mirarlo sin decir nada –Odio que los valientes sean asesinados injustamente por los cobardes, eso es lo que odio-

El silencio volvió a asolar la oficina, Chica que aún se encontraba sentada frente al Guardia, le pareció incomodo, pero Mike normalmente no es un hombre de muchas palabras por lo que este silencio rotundo no era una molestia para él, es más, comenzó a tararear una canción en silencio mientras divisaba los pasillos desde su teléfono. Sin embargo, la animatronica no podía hacer más que soportarlo, estaba sola, nadie vendría por ella porque todos sus colegas aún seguían con su búsqueda implacable sin saber que su víctima se había convertido en el cazador.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Pregunto la animatronica de repente. Mike despego la vista de su teléfono y se centró en ella.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Por qué tantas heridas?- Volvió a pregunta esta vez mas especifica.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te interesa mi bienestar?- Interrogo con ironía el Guardia.

-Créeme, tu bienestar es lo último que me interesa en estos momentos… más bien debería preguntarte cómo es que aún está vivo- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, todo miedo se había ido.

-Tuve un encuentro no deseado con unas bestias de dientes y garras más afiladas que cuchillos, con ojos más negros que la noche y cuerpos as deteriorados que la basura que encontré en sus almacenes- Respondió mirándola, luego rio en silencio –Enserio no sé de donde sacas a esos monstruos-

-¿Te encontraste con los Nightmares?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Conque así se llamaban, ¿Eh? Interesante-

-¿Llamaban?- La interrogante creció, Chica estaba perpleja -¿Acaso tu…?-

-Así es… valla que dieron resistencia y fuerza en su ofensiva, pero no fue suficiente para hacerle frente a mi estrategia- Dijo sonriendo con algo de presunción, pero las heridas punzaron en todo su cuerpo haciendo que Mike se contrajera, las consecuencias de sus acciones velicas ya estaban haciendo efecto, el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso, pero eso no evito que le diera una mirada y una sonrisa siniestra a la animatronica –Por cierto, alguien tendrá que sacarlos con una bolsa de plástico… también espero que alguien aquí pueda limpiar el aceite y la sangre de las paredes.

Chica se impactó con lo que acababa de oír, ¿Acaso este Guardia fue capaz de derrotar a los Nightmare? De ser así, el destino de Chica acabaría jodiendose en el más profundo de los sentidos. Todas las esperanzas de salir ilesa de esa oficina se esfumaron en el aire como el humo, los Nightmare eran su última defensa, su última arma y ver que este Guardia fue capaz de erradicarlos…

-¿¡Cómo es que no estás muerto maldita cucaracha!?- Exclamo con furia levantándose de su asiento y apoyándose en los brazos de la silla donde estaba sentado Mike, el cual pese a la repentina acción de la animatronica, no presento señal de molestia.

Sonriendo despiadadamente…

-Lo que está muerto no vuelve a morir, se levanta con más poder y fuerza- Chica lo miro confundida, no sabía si su respuesta fue vaga o específica, pero algo que si sabía…

Era que tratar con este Guardia era imposible. Si, lo admitía, Mike era alguien que siempre se las ingenia para sobrevivir aunque eso signifique despedazar de una manera brutal a tus enemigos. Sus palabras eran igual de confusas, al igual que su causa y su razón por la que sigue trabajando en estos muros de muerte donde probablemente sea olvidado, buscarle un significado, una razón por la cual lucha en la oscuridad fantasmal de la noche contra las bestias de metal y plástico. Los motivos eran variados, pero solo eran teorías que se habían aparecido en su cabeza.

Este Guardia, Mike, había aparecido de la nada solicitando este trabajo, ignorando que sería perseguido incansablemente por unas máquinas poseídas durante cinco noches, pero aun así, a pesar de los feroces esfuerzos y ataques y animatronicos, estaba aquí… vivo, herido, pero vivo y eso parecía agradarle, pues ahora estaba frente a una chica moralmente destrozada, ya nada podría salvarla de esto.

-¿Por qué…?- Musito débilmente la rubia, dejándose caer sobre el de tal manera que su rostro quedo apoyado sobre su pecho.

Mike, en lugar de responder con alguna agresión, acaricio los rubios cabellos de Chica con cariño, mientras que con su otro brazo la abrazo gentilmente como si todo lo malo hubiese sido olvidado. Las nuevas acciones por parte de Mike la tomaron por sorpresa, no se esperaba nada como esto después de todo lo vivido. Y así como comenzó, Mike acerco su rostro a su oído para susurrarle:

-Valar Morghulis-…

Acto seguido, Mike desenvaina su cuchillo y decapita violentamente a Chica con una sola estocada. El cuerpo robótico inerte cae al suelo como una muñeca de trapo inservible, el aceite comenzó a correr hasta llegar a las botas negras del Guardia que sonría macabramente mientras sostenía la cabeza cercenada de la animatronica muerta.

**_¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡YAY! _****_¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING!_**

El sol salía en el horizonte y con el traía su cálida luz que ahora iluminaria los fríos pasillos de este centro comercial maldito.

Pero esta mañana no sería como las que acostumbras a ver en Freddy's, este mañana traía consigo una sorpresa desagradable…

Arriba en la azotea del edificio, se exhibían las cabezas clavadas en picas, arrancadas de Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy y Chica humanizados, todos con sus cueros cabelludos brutalmente arrancados, junto a ellos y de igual forma, estaban las cabezas de los Nightmares. Donde todos podrían verlas y contemplar el horror.

Pero Mike a lo lejos no podía hacer más que sonreír con felicidad y satisfacción, sabiendo que esta vez podría dormir con tranquilidad sin la necesidad de pensar en otra maldita noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podría descansar de esas pestes y olvidar el asunto de Freddy's al menos por un rato… Por ahora solo quería descansar… pero aun así, no podía borrar esa sensación perturbadora de su cuerpo… era algo grotesco lo que sentía y podía afirmar que:

-Una larga noche se acerca… y los muertos vienen con ella-

**Fin del Capitulo 13.**

**_Valar Morghulis_****: Un antiguo lema ancestral de un idioma muerto, significa "Todos deben morir".**

**Y bueno, aquí lo tienen, un capitulo con un final a lo Game of Thrones…**

**Enserio creo que me envicie mucho con esa serie, pero bueno, ¿Qué se la va hacer? Después de todo, cuando ves un capitulo no puedes evitar quedarte con la duda y entonces te quieres fumar todas las temporadas… igual que My Little Pony XD.**

**¿Cuántos de ustedes ha visto Game of Thrones? No se los recomiendo, pero si aun así tienen las ganas de ver esta cosa… solo les daré un consejo… No se encariñen con los personajes.**

**No lo sé, quizás en algún futuro escriba una historia de FNaF de género fantástico, con batallas, asesinatos, misterios y muchos desnudos XD.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu eslogan o tu lema, algo que te repitas todos los días, algo que te inspire y te haga pensar, te de fuerza y creatividad para seguir?... Nada es verdad, Todo está permitido. El invierno se acerca. Y Gloria a la Nación.**

**Muy cliché.**

**Bueno, me despido y ojala dejen Reviews o…. al carajo, olvídenlo, solo dejen un pinche comentario.**

**_¡Do Svidaniya!_**

**_¡Arrivederci!_**


	14. Chapter 14: La Cueva del Lobo

**Y aquí vamos de nuevo…**

**Qué vergüenza, ¿No lo creen? Medio año en actualizar, si sigo así me veré forzado a hacer algo que nunca quise, tener que sacrificar parte de mi, tendré que derramar mi sangre y la de otros en esta ¿Guerra? ¿Batalla? ¿Contienda? ¿Campaña? ¿Juego? No lo sé… solo sé que estoy aquí de nuevo… vivo, pero casi muerto, ante ustedes, hermanos, amigos y camaradas.**

**Nosotros, este ejército, este pequeño y feliz ejercito, esta Banda de Hermanos, estamos aquí presentes, porque… ¡ACABO DE SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**¡ASI ES, ESTOY VIVO, PERRAS!**

**Sí, yo también los extrañe.**

**Ahora, mandando a la mierda todo tipo de sentimentalismo. **

**¡Comencemos!:**

**Capitulo: En la Cueva del Lobo.**

El silencio reinaba en la oficina. La mirada desinteresada y tranquila del Guardia se chocaba con la de reproche de su jefe. El "tic tac" del reloj en la pared parecía ser lo único que cortaba el silencio. Ni siquiera el Guardia pudo dar tres pasos fuera de Freddy's cuando ya le llamaban la atención. Ahora estaba aquí, sentado frente a su jefe sin preocupación alguna.

-Déjame ver si entendí- hablo finalmente el hombre, cerrando los ojos para procesar mejor los eventos recientes -¿Mutilaste, decapitaste y exhibiste las cabezas de 6 de nuestros animatronicos en la azotea, como si fueran banderillas?-

-Sip…-

-¿Pero lo hiciste en defensa propia… o intencionalmente?- cuestión importante a tomar en cuenta.

-Ambos, pero creo que fue mas una necesidad personal que una simple retribución- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ya veo… ¿Alguna cosa que decir en tu defensa?- volvió a interrogar esperando que su respuesta no fuera volátil.

-En realidad… nada. Francamente lo disfrute mucho- dijo esta vez liberando una sonrisa torcida, ocasionando que su jefe arqueara una ceja y negara con la cabeza –Fue como aplastar cucarachas un lunes por la noche-

-Bien... Muy bien- murmuro el hombre para luego suspirar. Acto seguido saco un grueso sobre de uno de los cajones de la mesa –Aquí está tu paga…-

Ahora era el turno de Mike para arquear su ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te despediría?-

-Más o menos- respondió alzando los hombros -¿No está molesto?-

-En parte sí, pero es comprensible, no me imagino el estrés y la abrumadora persecución que sufriste durante estas cinco noches… Cualquiera se desquitaría de esa manera, pero creo que lo tuyo fue un poco extremo- dijo, Mike solo volvió a arquear sus hombros –Es más, me sorprende la forma en la que estas tomando todo esto. A estas alturas, ya habrías intentado asesinarme, pero es lo de menos…-

-Vaya, no creí que fuera tan indulgente conmigo- comento el Guardia en su tono tranquilo –Pero tiene razón, alguien normal no aguantaría estas cinco noches, no sin antes perder la cordura y la capacidad de razonar, en otras palabras, se volvería loco si no está preparado-

-¿Nervios de acero?- eso es lo que dirían algunos… sin embargo.

-Nada de eso… es solo que en la Guerra vi cosas mucho peores que esta basura- sentencio con frialdad –Unas alimañas, muñecos de feria no son nada para mi, solo son cucarachas que puedo destripar cuando se me dé la gana…-

-Wow- su jefe abrió los ojos aparentemente impresionado –Solo espero que no te excedas para la próxima…-

-¿Próxima? ¿A caso cree usted que aceptare otra jornada en este edificio de porquería?- cuestiono el Guardia riendo.

-Bueno, viéndolo de ese modo, se que suena a una locura y para otros seria como un suicidio premeditado- dijo rascándose la cabeza para luego centrar su mirada en el Guardia –A pesar de la cuantiosa y razonable suma de dinero ofrecida, nadie ha aceptado el trabajo, no los culpo. Después de las vivencias y las pesadillas diurnas que sufren, no me sorprende que muchos me manden al carajo al momento de ofrecerles este…-

-Acepto- interrumpió Mike tranquilamente como si nada, recibiendo la mirada de sorpresa por parte de su jefe.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto creyendo que había oído mal.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Sera divertido- murmuro con esa sonrisa.

Por supuesto debió haberla visto venir, después de todo, el hombre a quien tenía en frente no era como la mayoría de esos infortunados hombres y mujeres que tomaron el papel de Guardia Nocturno en Freddy´s Mall, no, para personas con inexperiencia en lo que respecta enfrentar a la muerte cara a cara ellos no estaba preparados, pero para Mike ese era otro libro cuyas páginas revelan una historia escrita con sangre roja en hojas negras.

-¿Es broma, verdad?- volvió a preguntar incrédulo.

-No señor, mis palabras van con toda sinceridad ¿Y por qué no decirlo? Con un poco de malicia… Ya deseo volver a encontrarme con esas pestes y confrontarlos cara a cara, plástico y metal contra hueso y carne, nuevamente, tendré otra oportunidad de demostrar que los Guardias no son comida de cobardes y oportunistas…- vocifero Mike con cierto tono entre emocionado y amenazante, junto con esa sonrisa adornando sus labios y esos ojos azules destellantes –No puedo esperar para volver a tenerlos en mis garras… es momento de que las cosas cambien… es momento de que ellos empiecen a huir de mi…-

El dueño solo podía oír un poco perturbado cada palabra que decía el Guardia. El mensaje que trasmitía era claro.

-¿No estarás aceptando este tiempo extra para masacrar al resto de la pandilla, verdad?- pregunto su jefe algo preocupado, enserio, con esa cara y ese tono de voz, parecía un genocida en potencia.

-No… solo los asustare un poco, nada mas- dijo volviendo a su tono normal de siempre –Solo quiero pintar este caballo de otro color, voltear las cartas, cambiar el curso… hacerlos pasar por lo que yo y el resto de los Guardias Nocturnos pasamos-

El jefe suspira aliviado, al menos no exterminaría a la población animatronica de Freddy's.

-Ya veo, ¿No los vas a decapitar y utilizar sus partes como adorno, verdad?-

-No… Solo les hare pasar un mal rato- dijo levantándose de la silla y tomando su paga –Quizás venda algunas partes en el mercado negro, pero que mas da-

Dicho esto, nuestro protagonista le dio la espalada a su jefe y se dispuso a irse, pero…

-Mike…- le llamo, el solo se detuvo, sin mirar atrás –Te puedo preguntar: ¿Por qué las cabezas en la azotea?-

El mencionado libero una pequeña risa antes de voltear levemente su rostro y responder con esa sonrisa torcida.

-Es porque lo vi en Game of Thrones y me pareció gracioso…-

**··········································································**

Hay veces en la vida cuando una persona normal o subnormal como en algunos casos tiene la oportunidad de presenciar algo fuera de lo común, a veces puedes quedar deslumbrado por un avasallante espectáculo de aquellos que te vuelcan el corazón y despiertan o crean hermosos recuerdos del pasado… o simplemente tienen la desgracia de presenciar una cosa atroz y espeluznante pero interesante y llamativo a la vez, si, a veces las personas tienen un sentido mórbido del entretenimiento o el interés. Justo ahora, en una calle a pocos metros del gran y reconocido internacionalmente centro comercial Freddy´s se estaba llevando a cabo a una de esas escenas…

-Dios mío…- exclamo un oficial de policía mientras se tapaba la nariz y apartaba la vista de aquello que le hizo revolver el estomago por el grado de violencia y brutalidad al que fue sometido ese cuerpo, pese a que no fuera el de un humano –Que clase de bestia sanguinaria es capaz de hacerle esto a alguien… de seguro debe ser un monstruo desalmado que se debe estar riendo de nuestra impotencia…-

-Con permiso…- sin previo aviso, nuestro sagas protagonista se abre paso entre la gente y atraviesa el cordón amarillo que retenía los curiosos –Disculpe…-

Mike se adentra aun mas en el área acordonada, mostrando una pequeña placa dorada que daba a entender que pertenecía al cuerpo de seguridad del centro comercial, a los policías no les quedo de otra más que cederle el paso. Una vez llego se encontró con lo que parecía ser un detective sin uniforme con una mueca de asco en la cara, parado al lado de un contenedor de basura.

Una vez el hombre noto la presencia de Mike, lo escaneo con la mirada mientras se tapaba la boca y la nariz con una mano.

-¿Y usted es…?- cuestiono el hombre esperando que el continúala.

-Mmmm… Mike. Guardia de Seguridad Nocturno en Freddy´s Mall; donde los sueños y las pesadillas se hacen realidad- respondió con su típica sonrisa apagada –Y veo encontraron lo que buscaba…-

El Guardia se acerco al recipiente y…

-No le recomiendo que lo abra, puede que usted no esté psicológica y emocionalmente capacitado para tratar con lo que puede…- no completo su frase cuando el sonido chirriante de las bisagras oxidadas del recipiente le cortaron el dialogo.

Pero en ese momento, la sorpresa del detective fue grande al notar la respuesta física del Guardia, en lugar de la típica expresión de horror y asco, una sonrisa torcida y una leve pero sonora risa se hicieron presentes, esto descoloco al oficial de sobremanera pues esta clase de reacciones no se ven comúnmente en las personas al presenciar un cuerpo mutilado y descuartizado.

-Eh… disculpe, señor… ¿Está bien?- cuestiono dudoso.

En respuesta recibió una mirada fría por parte del Guardia que dejo mas en claro las cosas que las mismas palabras. El detective encontró cosas que no esperaba encontrar en ese hombre de apariencia tranquila y calmada, la muerte se plasmo esos orbes azules dando a entender que habrían presenciado cosas mucho peores en algún momento de su vida.

Entonces Mike sonrió con sinceridad genuina.

-Perdón si cause algún problema por mi irresponsabilidad al no escoger un mejor lugar para esconder a esta escoria- dijo sacando de su sudadera negra una bolsa de plástico igual de negra –Tomare en cuenta un lugar mejor para ocultarlos en caso de que esto se vuelva a repetir…-

Dicho esto, procedió a tomar las extremidades y torso en la bolsa de plástico hasta que ya no había señales de que este depósito hubiese albergado los desechos de un cuerpo animatronico… a excepción del cuerpo de Jeff que había entrado en una nueva fase de descomposición y aun seguía pudriéndose ahí adentro pero a nadie le importa.

Una vez depositada las partes del animatronico. Mike volvió a mirar al detective con una sonrisa jovial.

-Bueno, me despido, fue breve pero me vale un carajo, no tengo tiempo para intercambiar muchas palabras con la gente- sentencio así de manera contundente solo para después darse la vuelta e irse caminando a pasos tranquilos mientras entonaba en un silbido una vieja canción de tono alegre.

No podía ser más evidente que este Guardia se encontraba de buen humor, que digo bueno, ¡Excelente! Era como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima al desquitarse de manera cruel contra los responsables de perturbar la poca paz que tenía lugar en su ya jodida vida. Cabe resaltar que ahora un deje de superioridad se había arraigado en él desde hacia tiempo, después de presenciar lo nerviosos y exaltados que estaban los demás animatronicos al comienzo de su jornada, incluso hubo algunos que al cruzarse por su camino se le apartaron y retrocedieron ante su presencia.

Si. Nuevamente había le había hecho honor a su precepto personal.

-El Terror infunde Respeto- murmuro para sus adentros en su camino a casa.

Después de la noche que para él fue la más larga, la más intensa y la más productiva, decidió que era momento de tomar un bien merecido descanso, claro, después de asestar un duro golpe a la moral de los animatronicos y avanzar productivamente en este nuevo campo de batalla, hacía falta relajarse de una vez, eso es lo que pensarían muchos… pero Mike tenía en mente otra cosa…

-Es momento de que ajustar cuentas y cumplir con el trato…-

El resto del camino a casa fue interesante, normalmente se desplazaba a pie para llegar a su destino pero viendo que estaba agotado y llevaba consigo una bolsa con partes de un cuerpo animatronico que pesan más que el doble de un adulto promedio, uno entonces prefiere ir en autobús, el único problema del transporte público son las mirada inquietantes y curiosas de los demás pasajeros pues cuando ven a alguien con una bolsa negra que chorrea aun mas liquido negro y que de ella sobresalga una mano decaída similar a la de otra persona, mas el hecho de que el tipo que lleva dicha bolsa tiene una mirada que causaba mas terror que una prueba positiva de embarazo.

Pero en ningún momento el Guardia quito esa sonrisa que solo agravaba un aura más siniestra en el, nada podía quitarse, incluso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

**10 Minutos Después…**

Ya llegando a casa, el Mike abrió su puerta y entro en su hogar adsorbiendo esas vibras que tanto le caracterizaban. Fue recibido por un silencio espectral y vacio, la sala, la cocina y las habitaciones eran dominadas por esa oscura sombra, desprovisto de luz y calor, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y lo hiso estremecer. Nuevamente ese vivido recuero, ese vestigio y esa emoción invadían su ser.

Mike suspiro pesadamente, de nuevo esa sensación vacía y apagada más el peso de la soledad, el sonido del silencio y el ambiente ensombrecido. Teniendo ya 28 años y seguir viviendo en la soledad era algo difícil, tortuosamente difícil, pues al entrar a esta casa viene con ella el recordatorio constante de que nadie preguntara por ti, nadie que te recibirá y nadie que te ayudara, estando solo, era incapaz de recibir ese consuelo de ser recibido por alguna persona especial…

Había visto familias estrechamente unidas e inseparables, parejas, amigos, todos felices por están en compañía del otro. Son en estos momentos cuando se pregunta: ¿Qué se sentiría tener todo aquello?...

-No tengo tiempo para eso-

Cierto, tenia ciertas cosas que hacer y no desperdiciaría su tiempo pensando en esas cosas mundanas. Como dice el dicho: "El Tiempo es Sangre".

Su primera acción fue bajar al sótano y encender las luces. El lugar era un poco básico, contaba con los requisitos de un mini-taller, pero además de eso, en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba una enorme caja fuerte con una cerradura electrónica, la miro un momento, los recuerdos de una Guerra yacían resguardados allí, uniformes, medallas, armas y memorias, sus memorias, todo eso almacenado allí.

Tirando el costal a un lado de una gran mesa de hierro, procedió a sacar una por una las partes que componían el cuerpo del animatronico y colocarlas en la mesa, empezando por los brazos, luego las piernas seguido del torso y por último, la cabeza de rubia cabellera y finas facciones, las cuales reflejaban un una cómica expresión de horror antes de ser decapitada, Mike hiso todo esto con suma e inhumada tranquilidad, dejando escapar una sonrisa divertida al ver la cabeza de su víctima.

-Pobre idiota, si tan solo hubieses sido menos estúpida y más inteligente, quizás esto no hubiese pasado… quizás- murmuro tomando la cabeza con una de sus manos. Luego adopto una posición extendiendo su brazo y alzándola para que lo mire fijamente –Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión…-

Mike soltó una leve risa ante su pequeña "representación" de Hamlet.

Y así pasaron las horas y nuestro protagonista gasto ese tiempo ensamblando, reconectando y restaurando extremidades y cables al cuerpo del animatronico, no era un ingeniero pero si poseía los conocimientos suficientes como para repararla, solo necesitaba las herramientas y el material adecuado para llevar a cabo esa operación donde necesitaba precisión quirúrgica y técnica, mas el tiempo adecuado, no quería hacer un trabajo tosco y mal hecho, por eso estaba preparado, gracias a los archivos adquiridos, los cuales contenían los planos detallados del animatronico al que le correspondía ensamblar.

-Bien, ya esta, solo falta reiniciar el sistema y si Dios quiere, esperar a que todo no se vaya a la mierda- dijo cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de esa chica rubia. Luego conecto un cable a su cuello que a su vez estaba conectada a una laptop donde se llevaba a cabo el programa que la reactivaría –Bien, solo falta esperar a que esta cosa funcione…-

Dicho esto, Mike se marcho del sótano subiendo las escaleras y abandonado la habitación y a la animatronica para tomar un merecido descanso…

**2 Horas Después…**

Chica se levando de golpe como si hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla, simulando una respiración agitada, miro hacia todos lados esperando encontrar algo familiar, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en ninguna lugar conocido de Freddy's sino que estaba en lo que parecía ser el sótano de un asesino en serie bien organizado, esto la atemorizo un poco, pero luego se calmo y noto que un cable seguía conectado a su cuello, bruscamente lo desconecto y se bajo de esa mesa de hierro.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?- miro la laptop donde pudo distinguir una pestaña que decía claramente en letras rojas "Programa Completo e Instalado" –Se donde sea que este, tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a gustar para nada…-

Vio que unos cuantos pasos había una repisa con varias herramientas, así que no dudo y tomo un martillo, un arma contundente, simple y efectiva en la manos adecuadas. No se arriesgaría, algo muy en el fondo le advertía que se encontraba en territorio hostil y extremadamente peligroso, es por eso que necesitaba armarse para el peor de los escenarios. Luego se dispuso a subir las escaleras a pasos lentos, la madera rechino audiblemente ante las pisadas, una vez llego a la puerta, con lentitud jalo la perilla y de inmediato esta se abrió soltando un sonoro rechinido.

Si en el sótano apenas había una lámpara que iluminaba los alrededores de esa mesa pues allí arriba la carencia de luz asemejaba a las noches sin estrellas, una oscuridad tan absoluta como las que ella encontraba en Freddy's, la única diferencia, esta oscuridad emanaba un aura diferente, no tan depresivo ni deprimente, no, esta oscuridad trasmitía un aura más tranquila y vacía, soledad y sombras viejas. Aun así pudo adaptarse al entorno rápidamente, viendo claramente que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el hogar de alguien, una casa humana.

-¿Pero cómo diablos llegue aquí?- se pregunto, pero casi al instante una imagen fugas vino a su mente a penas se cuadro esa pregunta; el rostro de un hombre sonriéndole mientras esos ojos azules birlaban siniestramente como cubos de hielo indestructibles, luego una sensación cálida en su cuerpo, seguido de algunas palabras que no llego a distinguir y después… nada –Esto… no puede ser posible-

Instintivamente se llevo una mano al cuello donde no sintió nada fuera de lo normal, su piel artificial no mostraba signos de trauma o heridas cortantes, seguía suave y fría como siempre. Entonces ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo llego a parar al sótano de una casa humana? Son preguntas que no se responderían solo con palabras sino con las acciones que, en este caso son: husmear, investigar y concluir.

Así que, sutilmente inicio su propia investigación, inspeccionando cada rincón de la planta baja, desde la cocina hasta la sala y las otras habitaciones, en todo momento con ese matillo a la mano el cual sujetaba con firmeza, no sabía por qué, pera algo muy en el fondo le gritaba que no le gustaría para nada la respuesta a esas sus preguntas, el hecho de sentirse sola y vulnerable en territorio desconocido le hacía entrar en un estado de alerta total que bien podía ser confundida con la paranoia. Pasados unos minutos y después de haber repasado todo el primer piso y recolectado la suficiente información y datos, pudo llegar a una conclusión solidada…

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!- grito en un susurro -¡No hay nada que me explique donde estoy!-

Claro y es que después de una minuciosa búsqueda en toda la planta baja, los resultados fueron nulos, todo aquello acreditado al hecho de que no había nada que le indicara quien era el dueño de esta casa, no había fotos, placas u cuadros que le dieran una pista de quien podría ser y eso conllevo a ese severo fracaso deductivo. La persona que vivía aquí parecía ser alguien muy cerrado, demasiado como para no contar que los adornos básicos familiares en un ambiente que le correspondía.

Fue hasta ese punto cuando la rubia por fin miro las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, tangando saliva miro con cierto nerviosismo ese pasadizo ascendente de escalones que seguramente la llevaría a sus respuestas, aun así, ese algo seguía gritándole con violencia que no se acercara, era como un sexto sentido animatronico que serbia para detectar el peligro inminente. Aun así y hiendo contra toda advertencia interna, se encamino hacia el otro piso.

Subiendo las escaleras con parsimonia, escucho sus propios pasos retumbar y hacer eco, bien podría ser su nerviosismo y miedo lo que la hacían exagerar cada movimiento que hacía y cada cosa que oía. Finalmente subió las escaleras y llego al segundo piso, miro a si derecha, solo era el baño que le correspondía a la casa, giro rápidamente su cabeza a la izquierda y de inmediato noto las cuatro puertas en ese pasillo extenso. Era una casa grande.

-Bien, acabemos con esto- suspiro silenciosamente e inicio su caminata hacia la primera puerta.

La primera habitación, nada, parecía una especie de habitación de huéspedes nada más. La segunda parecía lo mismo pero más pequeña. La tercera tenia llave por lo que no pudo entrar, después centraría su atención allí, por ahora tenía que inspeccionar en la última habitación, la cual se encontraba al final del pasillo. Así que sin más preámbulos, se dirigió a la última puerta, pasos lentos y resonantes, el sonido de una perilla girándose y el rechinido de una puerta siguieron después, seguidos de un rostro que se asomaba lentamente para poder ver los secretos que escondía.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que alguien se encontraba acostado en la cama, su cuero atravesó completamente el umbral y un fugaz relámpago perforo el silencio dándole uno de los peores sustos de su vida.

-Parece que lloverá toda la tarde…- dijo viendo por la ventana como las nubes de tormenta as cernían hasta donde la visa alcanzaba.

Redirigió su mirada a lo a ese hombre que parecía estar profundamente dormido, bocabajo, desde ese ángulo no podría distinguirlo bien así que se acerco un poco más para mirarlo mejor, estando ya al lado de la cama, lo miro detenidamente aunque la oscuridad le impedía mirarle bien la cara.

-Pero… ¿Quién demonios eres?-

Otro estruendoso relámpago taladro sus oídos, su núcleo dio un vuelco y pareció detenerse por un minuto, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y el miedo rápidamente se apodero de ella, el terror se hiso presente una vez más en su cara, sus manos, pies y labios comenzaron a temblar, todo eso a causa de esa simple centella basto para iluminar el rostro de aquel hombre, quien resulto ser su peor pesadilla, el Guardia Fantasma, el verdugo y ahora captor de ella.

Simplemente cayó al suelo mientras otro relámpago amortiguaba el sonido, se arrastro lejos de él hasta que su espalda toco la pared y abrazo sus piernas mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus cuencas.

-No, no, no. De todos los lugares… nunca pensé que esta bestia fuera capaz… maldición- susurraba desde la esquina sin apartar la vista de Mike. Aferro su agarre al martillo esperando a que él nunca se moviera. Estaba muerta de miedo… otra vez y son básicamente en esas situaciones cuando la mente o en esta caso la I.A empiezan a trazar preguntas -¿Ahora qué hago?... Si llegara a despertar…-

Solo Dios sabría las horrendas torturas que le esperarían, después de todo, este Guardia era llena caja de sorpresas y la mayoría desagradables. Las primeras gotas de agua chocaron con la ventana y con ellas trajeron una furiosa lluvia que arremetía con todo, el celo se oscureció aun mas, todo rastro de luz solar fue cohibido con naturalidad, parecía una segunda noche en el día pues la oscuridad rápidamente se apodero de todo y los postes de luz eran lo único que les separaba de esa oscuridad diurna.

Chica replanteo su estado actual: sola, atrapada, sin probabilidades aparentes de salir en una pieza de esta, asustada y desnuda, todo mas el hecho de que se trata de la casa de unos de los Guardias más peligrosos y letales que jamás haya conocido. Lidiar con estas situaciones era como desactivar minas con un martillo, podría explotar en un mal movimiento.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?...- se cuestionaba en voz baja.

Ahora era rehén de un lunático que salió de la nada y cuyo pasado era desconocido, también fue su víctima y si, sus últimos momentos en Freddy`s fueron de los más tensos, aterradores y traumantes, no quería imaginarse el destino que le esperaría al estar a su merced dentro de sus propios muros, el lugar donde es él quien impone las reglas y quien ejerce el castigo.

Pero no fue sino hasta que un "Click" hiciera eco en su mente artificial que se dio cuenta de su ventaja. Si bien, el Guardia demostró ser endemoniadamente astuto, fuerte y resistente, ahora estaba indefenso, dormido, aparentemente inconsciente a lo que sucedió a su alrededor, su cuello estaba a su alcance. Fue entonces cuando su mirada diviso aquel cuchillo clavado en la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, la hoja recién afilada parecía brillar en la oscuridad, llamando su atención de alguna manera y exigiéndole algo atroz.

Lentamente se puso de pie, sin apartar la vista del arma, se acerco con todo el silencio que pudo y poso su mano sobre el mango del cuchillo, liberando el filo de madera donde antes estaba incrustada, admirando el acero en su hoja desgastada y fría, procedió a posar su mirada sobre un adormilado guardia.

Era ahora o nunca, solo tenía esta oportunidad y si llegara a fracasar…

-No, no, no pienses en eso…- horrores de magnitudes indescriptibles le esperarían.

Sin duda esto puede ser catalogado como un genuino acto de cobardía, pero para Chica en estas circunstancias nada de eso importa, esta era la una senda que no le brindaría un destino doloroso e incierto. Escapar no era una opción viable, ¿A dónde iría? Al final la encontraría fuese como fuese y terminaría como empezó, con la única diferencia de que esta vez seria presa de la furia del Guardia.

Así que, con cuidado se monto en la cama para acercarse más a su adjetivo, lentamente y con cuidado, ya lo tenía a su alcance, el cuello del Guardia, podría tener el placer de desgarrarle la yugular y la satisfacción de verlo retorcerse y ahogarse con su propia sangre. Allí lo tenía, el metal afilada a solo milímetros de la carne, solo necesitaba un movimiento para…

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-

Se escucho repentinamente una voz con tono de hastió. Chica quedo en un estado estático al escuchar lo que seguramente sería una sentencia de muerte, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como el peso de un cuerpo se ejercía sobre el suyo mientras su dos muñecas eran sosteniditas con fuerza, realizando intentos en vano de zafarse, en menos de lo que imagino ya se vio sometida ante el Guardia.

-Mierda…- murmuro a su suerte.

-Dime…-

-Trataba de matarte- dijo fastidiada, ya todo le valía un carajo.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue un silencio absoluto por parte del Guardia, las gotas de lluvia que chocaban furiosamente contra el techo y las ventanas era lo único que resonaba en toda la casa. Y entre ese silencio sintió como una de sus muñecas era liberada solo para después despojarla del cuchillo, no dio resistencia, solo espero pacientemente la siguiente movida del Guardia, la cual, para su sorpresa, fue liberarla de su agarre.

-Pero que insensato- escucho la voz del Guardia –Es verdad que en algunos casos la desesperación lleva a la estupidez-

Chica solo se limito a escucharlo, quizás todo tenga un violento final más adelante, es por eso que una pequeña charla tal vez pueda aclarar las cosas.

-¿Desesperada? ¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto sin cuidado.

-Para empezar: despiertas en un sótano en un lugar desconocido de una casa desconocida, que por cierto es la mía…-

-Sí, muy bonita-

-Gracias…bueno. Sales y te aventuras registrando cada rincón y cada cuarto con el propósito de dar con aquel que te saco a pinza de ese endemoniado centro comercial…-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto ya un poco extrañada.

-Bromeas, llevo oliéndote desde el momento en que pusiste un pie fuera del sótano…- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Q-que?- pregunto sin darse cuenta que un pequeño sonrojo ilumino su rostro.

-Sí, ese hedor a pizza es inconfundible, me pregunto cómo le hacen para impregnar esa fragancia en sus cuerpos-

-Oh, eso, es que de vez en cuando trabajo en la cocina del centro…- dijo ya un poco más tranquila, aunque no sabía que fue esa extraña sensación de hace un momento.

-Y por ultimo: tratar de asesinarme con mi propia arma, en mi propia casa, en mi propia historia, ¿No crees que eso es algo muy cliché?- culmino Mike mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, ¡¿Qué otra opción tenia?! ¿Quedarme sentada esperando a que me torturas con un Kit de la C.I.A en ese tétrico sótano?- exclamo sin temor alguno.

-Sip- soltó tranquilamente el Guardia y desde luego que esa respuesta no fue una novedad para ella, lo que si la sorprendió fue lo que dijo a continuación –Aunque mi intención nunca fue torturarte-

Ahora si estaba confundida.

-¿Entonces se puede saber la razón por la cual me decapitaste, descuartizaste y secuestraste en una sola noche?- Pregunto en tono molesto pese a que las razones estaban más que justificadas –Se que nuestros objetivos no eran tan diferentes, pero…-

-Pero nada, mis acciones están más que justificadas… desde luego. Es solo una regla básica en la supervivencia, comes o eres comido, matas o te matan a ti, en otras palabras; eran ustedes o yo, y desde luego no iba a permitir que unos muñequitos de mierda acabaran con más 6 años de memorias y experiencias de una Guerra que lo cambio todo…- sentencio en un tono tajante que dejo en silencio a chica. Mike solo suspiro –Además, usted tiene que cumplir con su parte en cierto trato que acordamos…-

Por un momento no entendió aquello que quiso decir, pero un rápido repaso a sus memorias le hiso recordar aquel acuerdo que impido la partida del Guardia en la cuarta noche, el cual consistía en rebelarle todo lo que pudiera saber acerca de ese centro comercial, la vida y la muerte de los animatronicos, los entes que habitan entre el metal y el plástico, y la guerra declarada a todos los Guardias y seres vivos que pisen esa tierra durante la caída del sol. Sí, todos los sucios secretos que esconden celosamente de aquellas personas que los pueden utilizar en su contra, allí estaba la solución de muchos, el atisbo de un devastador final para una historia escrita con sangre sobre piel.

Chica palideció y por un momento volvió a sentir miedo. Lo había logrado; completar las cinco noches en un cruel matadero donde la supervivencia no está asegurada, aun cuando lo llevaba todo en contra, aun cuando estaba rodeado de toda esa oscuridad; cumplió con una labor que muchos habrían denominado: "Trabajo Suicida", pese a los altercados y deslices en el cumplimiento de dicha tarea o los métodos nada convencionales que implemento, lo había conseguido, sobrevivió y no solo eso, destruyo definitivamente el mito de Freddy's Mall.

Ahora bien, tenía ciertos asuntos que aclarar y varias cuentas que ajustar.

-Así que solo me secuestraste para traerme hasta aquí- dijo la rubia ya comprendiéndolo un poco, Mike simplemente asintió con una sonrisa – ¡Pero eso no explica el porqué lo hiciste con tanta violencia!-

Mike solo se encogió de hombros y respondió tranquilamente:

-Tenía que traerte de alguna forma ¿no?-

-¡Decapitándome!-

-Y descuartizándote, así es más fácil trasportarte de un lugar a otro sin mucho problema-

-… ¿Qué coño...?-

-Es que no sabes lo difícil que es trasladar un cuerpo entero de un lugar a otro, estorban demasiado estando entero y a demás llaman mucho la atención, es por eso que te destroce, hubo alguna que otra mirada curiosa pero nada mas- explico Mike con una sonrisa pese a que todos en el autobús donde iba se le quedaron mirando sorpresa y algo de miedo.

La expresión de Chica no podría ser otra más que de total desagrado, pero nuevamente esa sensación pavorosa le invadió en reacción de la naturaleza psicótica de Mike que al parecer, esconde detrás de ese cariz relajado y neutro.

-Pero acaso era necesario implementar toda esa violencia y salvajismo, se que nos odias y que te hemos hecho pasar por una situación tras otra, pero creo que no debiste llegar a semejantes extremos- dijo la rubia volviendo en sí, no era momento para alzar la voz, ahora tenía que ser más inteligente si quería evitar una sangría.

-Tienes razón, no cabe duda…- respondió el Guardia con simpleza, algo que descolo a Chica por completo.

-Wow, yo… no me esperaba que me dieras la razón así de fácil-

-Lo dio enserio, creo que fui un poco inmaduro al sobrepasarme con ustedes de esa manera, jeje- Chica solo frunció el seño nuevamente, sin duda Mike era todo un enigma.

-Usted tiene un severo problema, señor Schmidt-

-Si, es lo que todos dicen- comento sonriendo, luego dio un leve suspiro y se dirigió a la animatronica con la intención de aclarar las cosas –Sera mejor que bajemos a la cocina, tengo hambre, aprovechare para hacer mi almuerzo y mientras tú, escupes de una lo que esconden_** allí adentro…**_-

No supo cómo, pero un escalofrió recorrió su endoesqueleto y la hizo estremecer, miro al Guardia con nerviosismo, pesando:

-Oh mierda, lo sabe, esto es malo, muy malo…-

Mike noto la reacción estremecedora de la Animatronica y ensancho mas su sonrisa.

-¿Enserio creyeron que podrían mantenerlo oculto de mi?- pregunto el Guardia en tono burlesco –Vaya que si son bastante ingenuos… e idiotas-

Dicho esto, Mike se poso de pie y camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, no sin antes decir en un curioso tono sutil:

-Te estaré esperando, pero antes de que bajes, te recomiendo que te pongas algo encima…- dichas estas palabras el Guardia desapareció del campo de visión de la rubia, la cual inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de algo…

Estaba desnuda, desde el momento que despertó hasta ahora, pero eso era lo de menos, claro, no le importaba que el Guardia la viera expuesta, el hombre era muy centrado y no se andaba con rodeos o contemplaciones, siempre iba por el objetivo y no había forma de evitarlo, chica sonrió pero no de manera ponzoñosa sino sincera, quizás, solo quizás pueda llegar a un acuerdo estable con Mike y así conseguir algo que siempre quiso en secreto y que oculto por muchos años para garantizar su seguridad en ese Centro Comercial.

-Tal vez sea posible después de todo…- se dijo así misma en un susurro, miro hacia la puerta y se puso en pie –Tal vez si se puede ser libre-

Libertad; eso era lo que más deseaba, pero para cumplir dicho deseo primero tendría que hacer algo que apenas hace una noche creyó que era imposible: Escapar.

Por qué ser libre implica el Jamás Volver…

**Fin del Capítulo 14.**

**¡Feliz A…!**

**-Mas bien "Feliz Eternidad", hacia milenios que no actualizabas esta mierda de historia-**

**Si yo también los extrañe.**

**-Veeeeeeete a la mierda-**

**Bueno, en vista de la infernal tardanza entre publicaciones y el rápido desmantelamiento del Fandom de FNaF… Creo que me veré obligado ponerle un definitivo a esta historia, porque… por favor, ya van cuanto ¿2 años haciendo esta mierda y apenas va por la sexta noche? N o es muy productivo, ¿No creen?**

**Es por eso que me veré obligado a conseguirle un final para cerrar esta carpeta de una vez y progresar en mis otros proyectos, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás decida mudar mi interés hacia otra franquicia, no lo sé… ¿Pokemon quizás?**

**En dado caso, este no es el fin… por ahora, pues aun estoy respirando, más o menos, aun estoy comiendo, más o menos, y aun conservo la cordura (Inestable). Así que, no se preocupen, aun estoy vivo (¿aun?) y lo seguiré estando aunque me golpeen, envenenen, apuñalen, disparen o sodomicen.**

**También aprovechare para enviarles un saludo y agradecimiento a aquellos que me han seguido hasta aquí (los cales no deben ser muchos), este ingrato se los agradece y pese a que es poco probable que suba un nuevo capítulo muy pronto, quiero darles la gracias (otra vez) por tomarse la molestia de leer esto.**

**Y bueno, para despedirme y volver a mí sueño criogénico… **

**Pregunta: ¿Cómo pasaste el año 2016?... Sin comentarios.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
